Mirai Nikki Versión HTF
by Zpye
Summary: Flaky una chica de 15 años vive una vida atormentada por la soledad ella empezó a imaginar cosas como que se convertía en amigo de alguien llamado Deus Ex Machina quien aparentemente sería el señor del espacio y tiempo; Deus al ver el estado miserable de Flaky decide darle una nueva habilidad la cual es que el puede ver en el diario de su movil los eventos que sucederán.
1. Registro

**Bueno esta es mi primer Fic, ya quería hacerlo espero les guste.  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v  
_**

-¿Ah?. Eso es raro, no se despierta oye, despierta. ¡Dije que te despiertes!

Dijo aquél chico que movía el cuerpo de aquella jovencita la cual parecía no respirar. A lado había un montón de pastillas. El solo quería ver a su amada con vida de nuevo.

-Ha.. haha

_FLASHBACK_

-Mamá… Papá…

Decía a los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en una jaula, donde parecían descomponerse. Estaba recargado en la pared, donde tenía sus piernas abiertas con una mirada cansada, hasta que noto que otro lo veía fijamente; volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos amarillos, donde aquella figura sostenía un hacha, no pudo reaccionar ya que este le había cortado el cuello, salía sangre pero solo alcanzó a decir.

-¿Ah? ¡NOO!... Sálva…me. Haren-chan.

_FLASHBACK_

Era un nuevo día y ella seguía tapada con aquella manta, solo veía su celular sonar, donde aquél artefacto estaba encima de una mochila.  
Un nuevo día y todos fueron a la escuela como siempre, sonó el timbre de la escuela y todos entraron a sus respectivas aulas. Donde el profesor siguió con su clase normal.

-Últimamente se ha puesto peligroso, así que asegúrense de tener cuidado cuando se vayan a casa. Pueden ir se, representante. Dijo aquél maestro alto de cabello azul celeste, con unos lentes que sostenía un libro de matemáticas.

-Levántese.

Ella se levantó de su asiento sin mucho ánimo, tenía el pelo rojo y una mirada perdida muy triste luego se volvió a sentar ya que era hora de receso a ella no le importaba salir con sus compañeras. El aula estaba casi vacía habían un grupo de chicas que conversaban a dos bancas de ella…

-Hmm creo que falta una para a completar.  
-Si… oye Ha..  
-No te molestes.  
-¿Porque?…  
-Ha ella no le gusta tratar con la gente.  
-Porque siempre lleva su celular.  
-Ha de ser un juego no?  
-Dice que es su diario.

Se levantó de su asiento, sin ni si quiera poner atención sobre las chicas, solo seguía escribiendo en su celular, y se detuvo un segundo.

-Amano, ¿podrías traer las impresiones al despacho de profesores? Y además, estoy contando contigo para que ayudes a los voluntarios de la biblioteca. Le dijo el profesor a un chico de pelo verde, que estaba rodeado de otros compañeros.

-Sí, claro lo are enseguida. Luego el maestro salió y ella escribió lo que le había dicho el profesor a Flippy, luego se fue a casa por la misma calle de todos los días, mientras seguía escribiendo en su cel.

+Siempre estoy observando, a pesar de que mis compañeras me inviten a algún lado en la primaria, siempre las rechazaba, y es por eso que me volví así. Sin nada que hacer, escribir un diario se convirtió en mi pasatiempo. Me sentí mucho más cómoda como una observadora que simplemente escribe lo que observa+ Pensaba mientras llegaba a su casa sin mirar al frente, llego a su casa; se quitó las botas y las dejo a un lado, fue a su habitación donde dejo caer su mochila y se tapó de nuevo con la manta.

+Incluso yo no tengo amigos, aunque sólo existen en mi imaginación+ Cerró sus ojos y solo murmuro.

-Deus.

De pronto apareció en un cuarto morado, donde había una especie rara donde controlaba una máquina el noto su presencia y solo dijo.

-Flaky-chan, ¿huh? Espera un momento, estoy ajustando a Inglis.  
-¿Planeas comenzar algo de nuevo?.  
-El mundo necesita emociones de vez en cuando.  
-No puedes comenzar una guerra sólo porque te parezca emocionante.  
-No digas eso, nuestro próximo juego será interesante.

Dijo mientras la veía.

+El, es el dios del Tiempo y el Espacio, Deus Ex Machina. Pensaba. Un dios que controla el tiempo y el espacio+  
-Otra entrada de diario, me sorprende que puedas escribir tanto. Dijo una pequeña chica de piel morena, pelo blanco con dos coletas y una colita de diablo, comía un elote, mientras se arrastraba de pansa, por la cama de Flaky.

-Sí, entradas de todo lo que veo con un tiempo y lugar. ¡Deja de llenar la cama de maíz. Murumuru!  
-Tonta. Dijo mientras le escupía pedazos de maíz en su cachete.

-D-Detente  
-Entonces esas no son más que entradas cualquiera.  
-Es verdad. Dijo desanimada. Cuando Murmuro se sentó con ella el cama comiendo maíz, Deus solo la miro.

-Es sólo un diario cualquiera sin propósito.  
-¿Oh?  
-Sin sueños, ni propósitos, todo lo que tengo es este diario y mi mundo imaginario.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba en su habitación.

-¿Te sientes sola?. Dijo Deus.  
-No realmente.  
-¿Pero te cambiarías a ti misma si pudieras?  
-Hm.  
-Bien te daré un futuro.

Sonó su celular y fue a revisar.

-¿Huh un mensaje?  
-Eso se convertirá en tu futuro.  
-Es solo mi celular.

Dijo mientras lo abría. Solo había un mensaje de Deus.

-¿Que planeas hacer?  
-Un juego interesante.  
-Como sea, todo está en mi imaginación. Después de eso solo se fue a dormir. Era de noche y una chica corría a toda velocidad a un callejón donde estaba una puerta, trato de abrirla pero no tuvo éxito.

-¡Por favor, alguien me ayude!. Corrió hasta el fondo de este sin salida aparentemente. Mientras una figura misteriosa caminaba hacia ella. Esta chica solo fue hasta el fondo.

-No. ¡No por favor!. Volteo a lado y solo vio unos ojos amarillos que la veían, ella se quedo aterrada, cuando volteo; él ya la había matado con una espada muy filosa, tenía un traje verde, con un caso de oxigeno solo se veían sus ojos azules.

_FLASHBACK_

Estaba acostada de lado con su celular, como siempre sin ganas de despertar, hasta que noto algo raro.

-Hm, ¿qué es esto?. Se sentó en la cama y vio de nuevo su cel. -22 de Abril, 6:59. Hago un tiro al blanco, en mi lanzamiento de dardos matutino. 7:05 en casa, en el comedor, vi las noticias de un asesinato en nuestra calle. ¿Ha escribí dormida acaso?. No le importo mucho y lanzo un dardo, he hizo un tiro al blanco.-Tiro al blanco genial muy buena mañana. Fue al comedor y vio las noticias. Tomo leche, pero luego sintió algo mal.

-¿Ha? Fue correcto. Reviso su celular. No solo fue una coincidencia.

Fue a la escuela cuando leyó que dos compañeros volvían a la escuela al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió al ver que era cierto, no le tomo importancia, hasta que leyó que había un examen sorpresa de matemáticas.-Oye espera las respuestas están acá. ¿Estarán bien?

Y cuando una chica de su clase de cocina se cortó el dedo, ella se quedó sin palabras. Tenía su celular en la mano, veía cada una de sus entradas. Luego leyó que Lammy la molesto como siempre.

-Oye Flaky-chan ¿cómo has estado?  
-Bien como siempre, no soy rival contra ti Lammy  
-¿Huh? Como sea eres aburrida

También leyó cuando dos policías fueron a interrogarla en la calle, fue a su casa de nuevo.

-Esto… esto es.  
-Sí, es un diario del futuro. Dijo Deus.  
-¡¿Pero cómo?! Ósea yo te fabrique con mi mente. ¡¿Cómo puedes saber mi futuro?!. Dijo completamente asustada  
-Y si soy un dios. ¿porque no podría vivir en tu imaginación?  
-Así es la cosa. Dijo Murumuru a lado de Flaky

-Bueno el diario puede decir tu futuro pero también tiene debilidades, si lo llegas a perder, significa la perdida de tu futuro. En otras palabras mueres.

Flaky no dijo nada solo estaba acostada en su cama como siempre. +Entonces puede decirme mi futuro, todas mis entradas ya están escritas+

_FLASBLACK_

Estaba en la escuela, donde todos murmuraban como Flaky tenía buena suerte y como aprobaba varios examenes, había un hoja con los resultados de los examenes. Flaky tenía 500 y Flippy con 498. Estaba por irse leyó como un grupo de compañeras celosas esperaban por ella.

-Haha! Esas tontas, tengo el futuro en mis manos. ¡Soy una ganadora!. Dijo mientras daba giros, parecía una chica pequeña. Después de eso se encontraban en medio de un examen donde varios compañeros se quejaban de lo difícil que era.

+Buaa si tuvieran un diario, esto es tan fácil+ Decía mientras copiaba las respuestas de su celular. Pero luego uno de sus compañeros la volteo a ver. +¿Ha? El… volteo a verme será…+

-Oye Amano, estamos en medio de un examen. Dijo el maestro donde estaba Flippy  
-No se preocupe solo es un ejercicio mental.  
-Está bien no te esfuerces demasiado.

+Amano Flippy, bueno con sus estudios, muy guapo. ¿Sera posible?+. Era de tarde ya todos se fuero pero Flaky se quedo y pudo ver la figura de Murumuru en el escritorio de Flippy.

-¿P-pero cómo?. De pronto un sonido se hizo en su cel, ella lo leyó.  
-¿Punto muerto, este... este?  
-Ese es tu futuro. Haren-chan. El apareció como si nada en frente de Flaky. Cuando ella lo noto salió corriendo del salón a todo lo que pud,o por el pánico que sentía, cuando su celular sonó de nuevo.

+Amano Flippy se me adelanto en una calle, me escondí en un edificio viejo, ¿pero?+  
-¡Oye, espera!.  
-¡¿No cómo se me adelanto?!

Flippy, solo se le quedo viendo como Flaky salía corriendo. Ella fue corriendo hasta el edificio viejo donde esta un ascensor.

-¡¿Pero cómo es que?!.  
-Aquí estas Flaky-chan!. Dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de ascensor, el solo entro.  
+Ya se los dardos.+ Pensó, y fue a agarrar un dardo en cual el la detuvo y le dio un beso en sus labios luego la puerta se cerró. Luego la soltó.

-No… tú no me mataras, está en el futuro. Dijo mientras le enseñaba un celular, con una sonrisa cálida.  
+¿Que otro dueño del futuro, pero cómo es posible?+ -¿No... Está en el… futuro?  
-Lo malinterpretaste todo, Flaky. Dijo cansado  
-¿Ha?.

Flippy volteó para ver desde abajo del ascensor. –Está aquí. Dijo muy serio  
-¿Quien está aquí?  
-El asesino de las noticias, otro portador del diario. Tercero. Señalando al hombre de traje con su espada. -Predijo que te mataría en el piso 14, lo vio en su diario del futuro. Luego abrió su celular y le mostró varias entradas de ella. –Todas estas entradas son de ti… es el diario del futuro amor Flaky, predice todo lo que aras en 10 minutos.  
+Significa que estuvo viéndome cada 10 minutos, ¡es un acosador!+.  
-Es por eso que tu futuro me pertenece, Flaky. Apretó el botón hasta el piso 17 piso.  
-Oye que estas hacien…  
-Te lo dije Flaky, si te bajas en el piso 14 estarás muerta, y serás la primera en morir el juego de supervivencia.  
-¿Juego de supervivencia?  
-Sí, donde cada dueño del diario esta tras la vidas de otros, como ese tipo. Usaste mucho tu diario Flaky de seguro dejaste un rastro.  
+Que le pasa este tipo+ Cuando noto llegaron a la azotea del edificio. -¿Porque estamos aquí?  
-Ay Flaky, él también tiene un diario sería inútil esconderse  
+El ara que me maten+  
-¡Ay que enfrentarlo! Dijo muy animado. ¿Te sientes con suerte? Flaky

De pronto el llego a la azotea. –No están. Fue a revisar su celular, Flaky estaba escondida.

_FLASHBLACK_

_+Si es lo que dice Flippy, sobre los diarios entonces. Si le rompo si diario el…+_  
_-Los diarios son parte del usuario así como son armas también son debilidades. Le explicaba sin más._

_FLASHBLACK_

Cuando Tercero se volteo salió Flippy de su escondite. -¿Pero cómo?. Flaky también salió y aventó el dardo a su cel. Donde el se iba consumiendo por un hoyo negro luego este desapareció.  
-¿Que eso es todo? ¡Hmm!. Dijo estirando todo su cuerpo  
-¿Ha?  
-Vamos a casa Flaky tal vez tu madre no tarde en llegar

_FLASHBLACK_.

De pronto ella se encontró en la misma habitación que hace unos días. –Deus, ¿Cómo es que otros tienes diarios?  
-Nunca te dije que fueras la única… Mi querida Primera  
-¿Primera?

De pronto apareció en una habitación con otras 11 personas. Volteo a su lado y vio una sombra. +¿Será Flippy?+

-Ha tú debes ser Primera. Dijo uno  
-Dicen que te encargaste del asesino en serie.  
+¿Ellos también son dueños?+ Dijo Flaky

-Bueno empecemos con la reunión, lo que tienen ustedes son diarios del futuro. Todos abren sus celulares. -En primera eran diarios ordinarios que usaban pero ahora predicen su futuro con 90 días de adelantado.

-Espere un momento.  
-¿Que sucede, Décimo?  
-He visto varias entradas cambiar de mi diario en varías ocasiones ¿Qué significa?  
-El futuro cambia dependiendo de sus acciones. Supongamos que tu futuro dicen que morirás en un accidente si evitas tu futuro, tus entradas serán sobrescritas.  
-¡Un momento! Mi diario cambio sin que hiciera nada. Dijo Flaky preocupada. Predijo que moriría a manos de Tercero.  
-Tú no eres la única que puede cambiar tu futuro, es por eso que se llama juego de supervivencia. Cuando se confirma que un dueño mata a otro, la sentencia será dada y aparece un Punto muerto.  
-Nos dices que matemos a los otros, ¿sin saber sus identidades?. Dijo un chico.  
-Si te identifican, estarás muerto. Creen un entrada de punto muerto, llévenla a cabo y eviten su punto muerto. Esa es la esencia del juego de supervivencia. Primera tu deberías haber muerto, pero diste vuelta al papel, fué un milagro de milagros, tu eres mi favorita a ganar.  
-¡Aww!. Todos x'D  
+Yo no hice ese milagro+. Dijo muy preocupada  
-Así que ya saben el ultimo con vida será mi nuevo sucesor a dios, vivan o mueran solo quedan 11 de ustedes, maten a todos los demás antes de que los maten y ganen el trono a dios.

-Así que el obstáculo más grande... vale la pena. Dijo uno  
-Primera ¿huh?  
-Adiós Primera. Hace reverencia.  
-Espero sobrevivas antes de que te mate.  
-Adiós. Buena suerte, Primera-chan.  
-Esperen. Dijo ella trantando de hablar  
-Puedo ver tu miedo.  
-Un creador de milagros, serás problemática.  
-No yo no…  
-No te preocupes no te are nada  
-¡Aw que linda!. Dijo un chico de unos 6 años  
-¡Esperen!  
-La reunión a terminado

Ella se desplomo para abajo. ¿Cómo he llegado a esto?  
-No te preocupes  
Siento un gran miedo cuando volteo para atrás, el estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa psicópata  
-Yo te protegeré… Me encargare de todo. Si? Flaky

**Como la ven :D yo lo sentí aburrido :c, en fin quienes creen que seran los nuevos dueños jojo diganme denme una idea x'D. Para el siguiente capitulo quienes seria 9° y 4° ya se dieron una idea de quien es el maestro? x'd dejen sus comentarios no sean tan rudos D: soy una novata :'c adios. :3 Ya dije solo es una parodia me vale si lo hago casi igual e.e xD**


	2. Términos del contrato

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v  
_**

Ya era de noche. Flaky se encontraba en un rincón, quiera dormirse pero un sonido de su celular lo impedía reconciliar el sueño.  
-¡¿Otro mensaje?! Pero ya van como cuarenta, ¿el no dormirá? Ni le di mi número. Recordó aquel instante en que estaban en el ascensor.

_FLASHBLACK_  
-Es el diario del futuro amor Flaky, predice todo lo que aras en 10 minutos. Es por eso que tu futuro me pertenece, Flaky.  
_FLASHBLACK_

-Me siento más acosada que nunca… 10 minutos. Se dejó caer en la cama viendo el celular viendo cada uno de sus mensajes.

Amano Flippy: ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
Amano Flippy: Flaky ¿ya comiste?  
Amano Flippy: Te extraño ¿tú me extrañas? 3  
Amano Flippy: Flaky sigues despierta ¿verdad?  
Amano Flippy: ¿Ya te dormiste?

-¿Porque me acosa, que tengo de especial?

Luego de eso cerró los ojos. Flippy estaba en pasillo de su casa aun escribiendo todos los mensajes en su celular, realmente no le importa la hora en la que este, su cara parecía de pura felicidad, como si aún niño le hubiera comprado el perro que siempre quiso.

-Flaky…

_FLASHBLACK_

Era un nuevo día, había un sol muy reluciente, perfecto para un día de verano pero Flaky se sentía completamente opuesto a eso, aún seguía viendo su celular

+Diario del futuro, donde me muestra el futuro en cada una de mis entradas. Como si yo las hubiera escrito. 11 dueños buscan las identidades de otros para eliminarlos y ganarse el trono de dios al último que sobreviva, Tercero. ¿Acaso yo… yo lo… mate?+ En eso cerró su celular.

Las clases comenzaron como siempre exceptuando la llegada de un profesor.  
-Bueno su profesor Sniffles está enfermo así que yo lo voy a sustituir, comenzare tomando lista ¿de acuerdo?  
+¿Que debería hacer con este diario? Si lo llevo conmigo será peligroso. Tampoco puedo consultarlo con alguien, estoy sola+. Luego volteo a ver a Flippy quien seguía poniendo atención. +Ay Flaky para ¡Él es tu acosador personal!+

Sonó el timbre de la escuela y todos salieron solo faltaban Flaky y Flippy que este estaba guardando sus cosas para salir.

-¡Oye Flippy! El volteo a verlo, y ella se sonrojo. –Ahm me preguntaba… ¿Si tienes tiempo… para hablar?  
-Lo siento Haren Flaky, mi clase de educación física comienza. Haré tiempo para ti después.

Luego de eso él se fue, y ella quedó sola. +Que esperaba de yo de, el+. De pronto alguien toco la puerta de su salón.

-Disculpa ¿sabes dónde está el despacho de profesores? Quiero saber algo sobre Hiraiya Sniffles. Dijo un chico con un atuendo victoriano, no muy común. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. +¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

-Él, es tu titular ¿no?, mis fuentes dicen que él es el asesino enserie. Flaky se estremeció al oír eso. En el vestidor de chicos Flippy se ponía su camisa, (por cierto un buen físico*-* imagínenselo chicas :P)

-Oye Flippy me voy adelantando. El asintió, luego su celular sonó a el no le agrado mucho ese sonido.  
-Ha por cierto, escuche que tus calificaciones subieron de pronto. Dijo entrando al salón. Es como si fueras alguien nuevo. ¿Sabes porque Sniffles está ausente hoy? Fue asesinado. Se acercaba cada vez más a ella hasta quedar en frente de ella. Su diario del futuro era el Diario del Asesino. El acorralo a Primera, pero los papeles se invirtieron y el acabo muerto. Si Hiraiya Sniffles era tercero

Ella sentía un pánico, se alejaba de, el hasta chocar con una banca, tenía su celular a la mano, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, estaba sudando frío y respirando por la boca, él se acercó hasta tomar su celular. Aun en la mano de ella. –Bonito celular. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Flaky se alejó inmediatamente de él. -¿Eres tú?. Flaky alzó la mirada con miedo. -¿Eres tu Primera? ¡HAREN FLAKY!. Su celular sonó.

-¡Punto muerto!  
-¡FLAKY!. Flippy aparición con un apaga llamas tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero él lo esquivo justo a tiempo, se movieron varias bancas. Él se fue hasta la ventana, donde Flippy soltó el apaga llamas.  
-¡La alerta ya ha sido enviada! ¡Yo soy Noveno Natsu Russell yo no moriré tan fácil como Tercero, muere Primera!. Russell saltó por la ventana.

En ese momento Flippy agarro a Flaky y la saco del salón, todo exploto y se escuchaban muchos gritos, Flippy estaba encima de Flaky protegiéndola de los escombros. Luego se alzó para verla.

-Punto muerto dentro de 3 horas yo… Flippy la interrumpió antes de que dijera más.  
-No te preocupes, ¡yo la matare por ti!. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
+¿Cómo puede decir tan fácil eso?+.  
-Flaky, yo haré lo que sea por ti.  
+¿Harás lo que sea? A este paso voy a morir debo mantenerlo a mi lado+ -Flippy, protégeme…  
-Sí lo hare, Flaky. Después de eso la beso y la atrajo a él, ella solo la abrazo.

_FLASHBLACK

A fuera en el patio se encontraba Russel con una compu y un alta voz.  
-¡Escuchen miserables profesores y estudiantes!. Yo Natsu Russell he tomado el control completo de la escuela. Bombas con sensores de movimientos han sido plantadas por toda su escuela. No abandonen sus salones si no quieren morir. ¡Todo el cuerpo estudiantil de esta escuela. SON MIS REHENES!

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky y Flippy iba gateando por los pasillos, cuando Flaky se detuvo para ver su cel, el la miro.  
-Ah, vamos… Flippy. Dijo algo roja, el se volteo luego luego con la cara completamente roja y solo escucho unas palabras en su cabeza. +¡Yo te protegeré Flaky!, no importa el costo+  
Estaban en un pasillo Flippy agarro un espejo, y vio el reflejo de Russell y los estudiantes. -Hmm parecen que están en el otro edificio y atrapados.

Se fuero y llegaron por unas escaleras, donde Flaky leyó su diario. -Una bomba estalló en el las escaleras.  
-Ese camino no es seguro vámonos. Se fuero por otro lugar. Luego escucho como su futuro cambio.  
-Mi futuro cambio  
-No sigues lo que dice tu diario tu futuro cambia, ese el poder de tu diario aleatorio, guarda información de todo lo que pase alrededor tuyo. Luego se escuchó de nuevo ese sonido.  
-¡Mi futuro cambio sin que hiciera algo!  
-Si Noveno cambia su futuro el nuestro también, lee lo que planea Noveno.  
-Una bomba explotó en el salón 2-D  
Flippy miro hacia arriba nada más que el salón 2-D. -¡FLAKY! . Flippy se aventó de nuevo a Flaky quitándolo del camino. –Vamos Flaky, lee la siguiente entrada.  
-Sí, una bomba explotó en el vestíbulo, del otro lado.  
Flippy se llevó a Flaky a las escaleras, y si explotó otra bomba cerca de ahí.  
+Flippy es muy inteligente, su análisis fue correcto+

_FLASHBLACK_

Bombas explotaban en cada lado del edificio todo controlado por Russell, luego su celular sonó.  
-Hmm el futuro cambió de nuevo, Primera debes estar corriendo por todos lados hehe.

_FLASHBLACK_

Una bomba estalló cerca de ellos y luego se fueron corriendo. +Wii hice la elección correcta para elegir a Flippy, ¡esto es muy fácil!+ Pensó Flaky mientras iba corriendo, hasta que una bomba explotó cerca de ella. +Ha, esa estuvo… cerca+

Luego se fueron por salón en mal estado, Flaky estaba encima de los escombros.  
-Rápido Flaky, que sigue. Flaky asintió su celular cambio pero era tarde una bomba explotó cerca de ella haciendo que se callera y rodara. -¡Flaky! ¿Este bien?

Ella apenas si se pudo levantar. –Si estoy bien  
Flippy estaba a su lado. –Flaky tienes que ver lo que te pasa a ti, además de las explosiones  
-SÍ. Flaky reviso su cel pero algo la altero demasiado, Flippy lo noto.  
-¿Qué pasa Flaky?  
-Yo era una observadora, solo escribía las cosas que pasaban alrededor mío. Nada de este diario es sobre mi Flippy.  
Flippy abrió sus ojos y luego sonó su cel.

_FLASHBLACK_

Russell tenía su dispositivo e hizo que explotara otra bomba, luego su celular sonó de nuevo.  
-Maldita Primera, sigues viva.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flippy estaba encima de Flaky protegiéndola.  
-Estuve observando. Flaky alzó la mirada. –No importa si ninguna de tus entradas son tuyas, las del mío sí. Dijo enseñándole su cel. –Yo estuve observándote todo este tiempo, puedes ver lo que pase alrededor a ti mismo si tienes los dos diarios ¡serás invencible!.  
-Entonces… Flippy se sentó a su lado  
-Puedes usarme para eso, no importa.

Flaky se puso a llorar. –¿Soy una fracasada como humano no?. Dijo con su brazo encima de su cara.  
-Flaky… dijo triste  
-¿No es cómico? Siempre tuve mi distancia como observadora. Ahora que lo pienso, solo tenía miedo de salir lastima, estaba sola por dentro. Se sentó en posición fetal. Yo también quería responder preguntas de mis maestros, salir con mis amigas y había un chico que me gustaba… Estaba llorando con su cabeza escondida. –Solo tenía miedo, también lo de observadora es mentira…

Flippy se levantó y se acomodó su uniforme. –Aun no es tarde Flaky, a ya en el edificio están tus amigos, todos los de tu salón son tus amigos, Flaky no estás sola. Están esperando por ti todavía tienes tiempo antes de tu punto muerto ay que movernos para ir hasta ellos. Le dio la mano y ella se levantó. +¿Pero porque su punto muerto es hasta las 14:04? él podría matarlo si quisiera+ 

_FLASHBLACK_

Estaba una patrulla a lado y una mujer de pelo rosa corto entro a esta.  
-Oficial Ayame Petunia, los franco tiradores están listos.  
-Diles que se retiren.  
-¿Porque? Va a dejar que el Terrorista Natsu Russell haga lo que quiera.  
-Ese maldito lo planeo todo, todas las bombas están listas para explotar cuando su corazón deje de latir. Le explico mientras fumaba. –Ella misma es un detonador.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky y Flippy estaban gateando por todo el pasillo.  
+Cierto ellos son mis amigos de clase tal vez si les cuente del diario+  
+Todo está muy silencioso estoy aliviado de que allá llegado con sus amigas pero hay algo que+  
Flaky se detuvo un momento.  
-¿Esa será?  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Lammy!. Se fue corriendo hasta ella, y Lammy volteo. Flippy quedo aterrado  
+No espera, no que ellos habían sido atrapados esto es una…+ Su celular estaba sonando, cuando Lammy y otra compañera tiro a Flaky dos chicos tenían a Flippy.  
-¡FLAKY!

_FLASHBLACK_

Russell estaba hablando por teléfono con los profesores.  
-Solo voy tras Haren Flaky, desactivare las bombas para que me la busquen, y la encuentran, confisquen su celular y también atrapen al chico y tráiganme a Flaky si hacen lo que digo prometo que habrá más víctimas.

Flaky estaba contra el suelo llorando. –No. Susurro. -¡¿Por qué?! Pensé que eran mis amigos!

-Te sugiero que no te muevas, estoy en medio de un campo minado y también volví a activar las bombas así que no se muevan si no quieren morir.

Flippy estaba atrapado con los demás.  
+Le dije que eran sus amigos, ¡le dije a Flaky que todos ellos eran sus amigos!, ¡ella en verdad creyó en mí!, aun así. Ellos no son sus amigos. Aquellos que trataron de matar a Flaky no son sus amigos. ¡Le mentí a Flaky!+ Pensó mientras los veía a ellos asustados

-Adiós Haren Flaky. Dijo Russell  
+Tengo que proteger a Flaky, no importa el costo+ De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse amarillos

Russell estaba a punto de explotar el celular de Flaky hasta que explotaron bombas.  
-¿Pero qué cara..?

Flippy corría por todo el pasillo mientras explotaban bombas  
-¡MUERAN, MUERAN! ¡Todos los que traten de matar a Flaky debería morir!

En la patrulla dieron la orden.  
-Jefa Petunia. Ella se levantó.  
-¡Vamos!  
-¿Que estás haciendo Flippy? Ya todo acabo. Se puso en posición fetal. +Voy a morir+  
-No te preocupes Primera, todos morirán. Ya active las bombas para que exploten en 10 minutos, ¡Hare explotar todo para el gran final!. De pronto se detuvo sintió que una bala pasa cerca de su nariz.  
-¡No te emociones tanto tu solo! Hiciste un gran alboroto en mi territorio. Por fin nos conocemos Primera. Dijo Petunia a lado de Flaky  
-¿Tu eres?  
-Como te dije te yo protegeré  
-Planeaste todo a tu tiempo ¿no Cuarta?  
-Involucraste muchos niños inocentes… Noveno  
-¡HA!  
-¿Cuarta?. Dijo Flaky.  
-Debes estar confundida, no te culpo. Noveno no vas tras de ti, ella quiere mi diario de investigación. No quiero convertirme en dios, pero no dejare morir a nadie frente a mis ojos.  
-Ah! No sé qué tanto dicen ahí, ¿ya puedo hacer mis demandas?

Todo estaba en completo silencio

-Bueno… Entonces Cuarta mata a Primera y luego disparate a ti. ¡Yo me convertiré en dios! No necesito a un policía que puede ver el futuro  
-No te lo permitiré…  
-¡Entonces todos morirán!

Petunia sonrió a Flaky y ella correspondió igual, luego Petunia le apunto con la pistola. Flaky se estremecido.  
-Lo siento Primera cambio de planes.  
-Entonces… has que mi muerte no sea inútil por favor…  
Estaba a punto a de disparar +Flippy+

Flippy saltó por la ventana pegándole a Russell pero este solo le devolvió el ataque a tiempo, Flippy solo rodaba por el patio.

-Ve por tu diario, si no quieres ser inútil acaba a Noveno primero no dejes que el chico haga todo. Piensa que tu miedo es excitación en vez de pánico. Cubre la ansiedad con una gran sonrisa. Flaky sonrió todo lo que pudo. Bien una buena sonrisa ve. 

Flaky fue corrió todo lo que pudo hasta Noveno  
-¿Qué está loca? Está corriendo en un campo minado  
-¡Flaky a tu izquierda!. Dijo Flippy  
-¿Ha? Esquivo una ¿Cómo?  
-¡Flaky a tu derecha!  
-No me digas que él. Fue corriendo hasta Flippy pero unos disparos la detuvieron. -¡Maldita Cuarta!.  
-¡Gira a tu izquierda! ¡Izquierda de nuevo!  
-¡Cállate! . Dijo Russel mientras le daba una patada en la cabeza  
-¡Las indicaciones de Flippy!

Petunia trataba de disparar pero ya no tenía balas. Russell tenía del cabello a Flippy luego le dio una patada en el estómago y lo soltó.  
-¡Yo mismo hare volar!... ¿Ha?.

De pronto varias cosas fueran arrojadas a Russell. Todos gritaban cosas buenas a Flaky mientras ella trataba de correr.  
-¡Malditos!. Hizo explotar la bomba detrás de Flaky]  
+No es bueno+ pensó Russell  
-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Novenooo! Dijo mientras sacaba un dado y lo dirigía a el  
+ No es bueno. No es bueno. No es bueno. No es bueno+

El dardo se iba a cercando a, el peligrosamente, puso su cel pero cuando noto. Iba directo a su ojo  
+¡NO ES BUENO!+ ¡AHHHHHH!  
Grito mientras se agarra su cara y se encorvaba  
-Ya no puedes hacer nada Noveno se acabó.  
-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!. Dijo mientras se levantaba haciendo que su saco de vestir saliera humo  
-¡¿Pantallas de humo?!

De pronto una moto salió y con el Russell  
-¡Mi diario es el Diario de Escape!  
Y luego salió con todo y moto

_FLASHBLACK_  
Todos estaban en los escombros del edificio  
-Noveno y otros irán tras de ti, acabare con este patético juego. Ay que unirnos que dices Primera. Decía Petunia  
-Sí, vamos Flippy. Dijo Flaky  
-Claro... Flaky

**El segundo capitulo :D asdhgd este me gusto más en fin :3 espero que les aya gustado x'3 adios  
**


	3. Predicamento anticipado

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v**

Un día espléndido se asomaba en la cuidad, y un parque de diversiones la felicidad no faltaba. Gritos y risas muchas personas felices por estar ahí, exceptuando a una personita en especificó; Se encontraba en una silla a un lado de una mesa redonda observando el cielo.  
-¿Por qué el cielo es azul?. Veía un juego de diversiones donde subían y bajaban a una gran velocidad. –Ah ¡mi paracaídas no se abre! ¡No! ¡Sálvame! Pum.

Flippy venia corriendo con dos helados uno de fresa y otro de chocolate. -¡Flaky!  
-Oye Flippy te tardaste mucho. Además no quiero subirme a otros juegos de miedo.  
-Ten se te derretirá. Dijo dándole su helado.  
-¿Me estas escuchando?  
-¡Subámonos a ese Flaky!. Dijo señalando una montaña rusa  
+Como termine en este lugar+ Pensó Flaky mientras Flippy la llevaba de los brazos

_FLASHBLACK_

-Cuando era pequeño creía en un dios y esas cosas.

Un edificio exploto, otro fue disparado por un gran misil. Dos hombres peleaban entre ellos con armas de fuego mientras se escuchaba el sollozo de un niño, en medio de dos personas muertas. El despertó con un gran dolor en su ojo derecho, despertando así de ese infame recuerdo de su niñez.

_FLASHBLACK_

En la estación de policías, en una oficina para reuniones, se encontraban 3 personas nada más que. Flaky, Flippy y Petunia.  
-Necesito que ustedes dos nos ayuden en nuestra misión. Explicaba Petunia en frente de una pizarra en blanco con 4 fotografías. Mi objetivo es prevenir que varias vidas inocentes se pierdan en este estúpido juego. Para llevarlo a cabo, necesitamos descubrir la identidad de los demás Dueños.

Tenía en frente a Flippy y Flaky donde ella ponía atención en sus palabras, luego de eso mostró unas fotos de cada uno de ellos, de Sniffles y Russell  
-Los dueños que tenemos identificados son. Primera, Haren Flaky quien está presente. Segundo como Amano Flippy, yo cuarta Ayame Petunia. Además del fallecido tercero Hiraiya Sniffles, así como el fugitivo, Noveno Natsu Russell. Son 5  
-Los cuales son 12 y 7 no conocemos. Dijo Flaky  
-El propósito es encontrarlos. Dijo Petunia  
-¿Una misión? ¡Genial! No Flippy.  
-¿Ha? Así genial. Mientras Flippy andaba un poco aburrido.  
-Ustedes no ira a la escuela un tiempo. En definitiva ay que capturar ah Noveno.

+Si… Noveno. Natsu Russell aún no ha sido capturado. Su diario de futuro es el del escape, donde le garantiza la salida segura. Por lo que me imagino será problemático atraparlo+. –Así que ¿Qué se supone que haga yo?.

Petunia se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana y seña el parque de diversiones. –Vayan allá. Lo más seguro es que vaya tras ustedes así que actúen como carnada mientras lo capturamos.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flippy y Flaky estaban en la montaña rusa, Flaky tenía miedo y Flippy se divertía después de eso visitaban cada juego mientras Flaky pensaba.  
+Pero solo estamos jugando, ¿Qué misión es esta? Solo quiere tenernos cerca de la estación. Aun así podría conocer a Flippy, ¿Por qué me acosa Flippy?

Estaban en un pequeño restauran donde Flippy trajo algo de comer. –Perdón por la espera Flaky.  
-No te preocupes… Etto Flippy quería saber ¿por qué me?.  
-Bebamos juntos. La interrumpió y luego puso su boca en la pajilla de soda. Ella solo asintió y se puso un poco roja, luego notó algo raro en la bebida, jalo el popote y noto que era uno solo.  
-¡Flippy! ¡No juegues con esto!. Dijo entre enojada y espantada , el solo atino a reírse.

_FLASHBLACK_

Estaba lloviendo y varios autos pasaban frente a policías con la foto de Russell, mientras este se escondía en un edificio aparentemente deshabitado. El solo se aguantaba el dolor de su ojo derecho. Abrió su cel y luego se asomo por la ventana.

-Está bien, aun puedo escapar. Luego agarro una piedra y la estrello contra un espejo, donde se alcanzó a ver el reflejo del pequeño Russell llorando. Luego se quitó su traje de victoriano, al parecer solo llevaba un pequeño box.

-No abandonaré el juego así de fácil. Mirando hacia la ventana luego se dio la vuelta tapando su ojo. Sobreviviré a esto como sea y saldré victorioso de este juego de supervivencia.

Estaba lloviendo y él ya tenía un pantalón y una polo a rayas con su mano puesto en su ojo, era de noche pero aun así se alcazaba a ver.  
+¡Rayos! La lluvia me pica+. Luego abrió su cel. +Hmm ay dos policías cerca de la esquina… Evita la amenaza y gira a la derecha aquí+ Su celular cambio y vio hacia el frente dos policías con linternas. -¡Tú!  
+¿Pero qué?+ Se fue corriendo todo lo que pudo lejos de ellos.  
-¡Oye detente!. Corrieron tras de, el mientras repetían lo mismo.

Atrás de la esquina se podía ver a un chico con un traje algo elegante de pelo azul que traía consigo un celular.

_FLASHBLACK_

-¡Flaky! ¡Ha ese mira!. Señalo a una casa del terror y entraron, Flaky estaba muy asustada y Flippy parecía entretenido.  
-¡Diablos! ¡Sabes que odio estos juegos!  
-Lo siento Flaky pero… ¿huh? Qué es esto se siente… Luego miro a Flaky completamente asustada y abrasada a su brazo… -Ha Flaky si quieres.  
-¡AHHH!. Gritaron los dos.

-Ya hace que no tenía un susto así hehe. Flaky miro a Flippy un poco rojo lo que de alguna manera le gusto y se sonrojo así, subieron a más juegos. Mientras más lo veía le gustaba más.-Vamos a ese. Dijo mientras la jalaba.  
-¡No! Ah será mala idea

-¡Flaky!... ¿Ha dónde estás?. Dijo Flippy con un traje de baño, Flaky estaba escondida detrás de una palmera.  
-M-me… me da vergüenza… Dijo completamente roja y aún más al ver a Flippy.  
-Ay ya vamos… ¡Flakyyyy!  
-¡Nooo!. Dijo mientras la llevaba cargando de un brazo

Entraron al agua, Flaky estaba roja y Flippy esta feliz.  
-Se te ve bien, Flaky… ella se vio y si estaban algo grandes lo que Flaky hizo que se hundiera luego sintió algo.  
-Flippy mi… mi…  
-Yo voy por el… dijo Flippy rápidamente sin que Flaky pudiera decir algo.

Estaba de espaldas al lado contrario donde se fue Flippy… Luego sintió que alguien le agarraba los pechos.  
-Ya está Fla…  
-¡KYAAAAAAA!. Le dio un golpe en su quijada donde este solo se fue al fondo. -¡Flippyyyyyy!.

Caminaron por el lugar mientras se dirigían a un planetario.  
-¡Flaky! Mira porque no vamos al planeta…  
-¡No!. Luego Flaky se fue caminado, Flippy quedó desconcertado por su comportamiento, luego la siguió.

Estaban en una rueda de la fortuna, donde cada uno se veía. La vista era muy bonita, un lindo atardecer.  
-¡Genial! Se ve toda la cuidad.  
-Flippy ¿Por qué me sigues siempre?. Dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
-¿Porque no querías ir al planetario? Flaky. Pensé que te gustaban las estrellas.  
-¿Cómo es que? ¡Usaste tu diario del!  
-¡Mentira!. Él se levantó de su asiento. –Tú me lo dijiste el año pasado

_FLASHBLACK_

Flippy está en su lugar con una hoja que decía. Planes para el futuro, luego el noto a Flaky

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú tampoco sabes que poner?. "Quiero ver las estrellas con mi familia"  
-Mis papás sufrieron un accidente de auto la semana pasada… Yo me quede con mi tía. Mi padre compro un telescopio y dijo que veríamos las estrellas pero se desvaneció la idea. Es tonto no? mejor lo borro. Dijo mientras borro lo que escribió.

-No, no es tonto. Él lo detuvo  
-Claro que si se lo tengo que dar a la maestra.  
-¿Entonces porque no las vemos juntos?  
-Pero yo lo quería ver lo con mi familia  
-Ay que testaruda ah ya se. Dijo mientras escribía algo. En el futuro tu serás mi esposa ¿sí?  
-Si cuando seamos grandes. Sonrió sonrojada  
-Sí... correspondió con la sonrisa

_FLASHBLACK_

-Eso es todo. Me equivoco ¿no?. Flippy solo le agarro el hombro. -Flippy me ocultas algo?. Él le beso la frente.  
-Es un secreto. Ella se sonrojo y el solo le sonrió

Después regresaron a casa cuando empezó a chispear. Fueron a la tienda donde la lluvia los agarro. –Solo hay uno. Dijo Flippy  
Los dos se fueron por una calle donde aparecer detenían a los carros para ver si no eran Russell. Luego llegaron a la casa de Flippy.  
-Es tu casa ¿no?  
-Sí.  
-Bueno me voy adiós Fli…  
-Espera ¿no gustas pasar?  
-Si. dijo sonrojada

_FLASHBLACK_

En la estación de policías, en una sala estaba Petunia revisando su cel mientras, una compañera esta con ella.

-Eran los de seguridad, dicen que llegaron a casa.  
-Buen trabajo.  
-¿Aumentamos la seguridad?.  
-No será necesario… Giggles, solo aparentemos que está en resguardados. No se aparecerá hoy. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_FLASHBLACK_

La lluvia estaba fuerte y estaba escondido en un arbusto.  
–Algo está mal he seguido las instrucciones del diario y sigo atrapado…  
Luego noto que alguien caminaba hacia él. –Cálmate, ¿Aun puedes moverte?.  
Él estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ese chico le ayudo a levantarse.  
-¿qué haces?  
-Yo te salvare… sígueme  
-¿Que planeas?  
-No tienes otra opción. Dijo mientras se lo llevaba.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky se estaba limpiando su suéter cuando Flippy llego con una vela. -Lo siento Flaky se fue la luz.  
-No te preocupes.  
Luego miró la manzana de en medio. Mira esta salió del árbol de mamá, iré a pelarla. Luego se fue con todo y manzana.  
+¿Velas, manzanas uhm?. Luego sintió un malestar. +Buscare el baño+. Ella se levantó y se fue de la habitación.

_FLASHBLACK_

En una cabaña, se encontraba Russell durmiendo hasta que sintió un dolor en su ojo, no evito quejarse hasta que el chico le trajo pastillas y un vaso de agua.

-Toma analgésicos para tu malestar  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
-¿Yo?, solo un justiciero  
-Entonces salvaste a la persona equivocada.  
-Mis acciones de justicia van a mi forma no estoy haciendo nada malo  
-Te arrepientas luego.  
-El que se arrepentirá será otro

Russell se alarmo y saco su cel lo abrió y se sintió seguro. +No hay cambio en mi diario ¿seré que estoy a salvo?. El chico solo llevaba una bolsa desde lo trajo a la cabaña.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flippy se encontraba pelando una manzana y en su celular estaba algo escrito que lo mantenía muy feliz. Mientras Flaky buscaba un baño encontró una habitación.  
+Yo solo buscaba el baño y luego regresar+.  
-¿Que es esto?. Dijo mientras alumbraba con su celular aquella habitación.

_FLASHBLACK_

Russell cayo de la cama con un dolor en todo su cuerpo  
-Maldito…. ¿qué me diste?  
-Solo medicina  
Se volteo boca arriba y vio su diario. –No hay cambio de entrada ¿pero qué demo?  
Él se puso de cunclillas a su lado. –Bien es hora de que despiertes, Noveno Natsu Russell. 1 2 3…  
+¿Será dueño de un diario?+  
Cuando chasqueó los dedos Russell solo tenía un pedazo de madera, él chico estaba vestido con un pantalón chamarra azul cielo de deportes, tenis rojos y antifaz rojo igual, tenía una actitud muy animada.  
-¡Genial! ¡Primera pregunta!… Dime todo lo que sepas de los dueños del diario del futuro. Abrió el ojo de Russell que estaba muy mal y metió la mano en este.  
-Así que ¿cuál es la identidad de Primera?. Dijo mientras un día más su mano.  
-No.. ¿Qué-que estas?  
Luego sintió como le arrancaron el ojo.  
-¡AHHHHHH!

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky observando su celular, revisaba todo lo que había sobre esa habitación.  
+No hay nada, entonces si abro la puerta mi futuro cambiara+  
Al momento de abrir la puerta su cel estaba cambiando  
+Nunca pensé que mi acción afectara tanto mi futuro+

Los celulares de todos empezaron a destellar un brillo morado.

Flaky abrió la puerta y se quedó pálida, había tres cadáveres ahí mismos.

_FLASHBLACK_

En un sitio extraño de electrónicos se empezaban a dañar. El lugar donde encontraba Deus se empezaba a desmoronar.

-¡Ahh! ¡La casualidad del tiempo se destruye!. Grito Murumuru corriendo a todos lados.  
-Haren Flaky ¿abrió eso?. Dijo Deus. –Torcí la casualidad continua en el campo de juego conocido como Tree Town y puse a dos dueños del diario. Como resultado, milagros que desafían la realidad han ocurrido dos veces. Interesante Haren Flaky te escogí bien.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky seguía parada en el mismo lugar sin decir nada con los ojos abiertos. Flippy apareció atrás de ella.

-¿Todo va bien Flaky, porque tenías que abrir eso?

Flaky corría todo lo que daba hasta su casa donde se encerró y puso candado, se recostó en la puerta mientras trataba de calmarse.  
+Esas cosas de ahí eran+  
-Buenas noches  
Cuando noto la puertecita donde se echan los correos estaba abierta se asustó al ver unos ojos amarillos.  
-Buenas noches Flaky

**El tercer capitulo :D asdhgd gracias por los comentarios :3 espero que les aya gustado x'3 adios uni a Splendid como la ven? xp Quien sera 6°?**


	4. Entrada escrita a mano

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v**

La lluvia no cesaba, Flaky aun temblaba de miedo no podía imaginar de lo que le hubiera pasado de no haber escapado de la casa de Flippy, ella estaba en una esquina de su cama aun recordaba esos cadáveres.  
-¿Por qué Flaky tiene cadáveres en su casa, los habrá matado?+

Miro su reloj ya era muy tarde. +Mejor llamó a Petunia y le digo de esto+. Iba a marcar el número de Petunia pero de pronto recibió un mensaje de Flippy que decía: ¿A quién estas llamando?. Ella se alteró y recordó esos ojos amarillos.

Era un nuevo día y Petunia estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de Flaky al no recibir respuesta llamo a su celular.  
-¿Hola?. Dijo Flaky medio dormida  
-Flaky ¿porque no me abres la puerta? Estoy afuera de tu casa  
-Perdón ya voy

Bajo rápido se cambió y abrió la puerta. –Perdón Petunia  
-Te dije que me llamaras cuando salieras de la casa de Amano Flippy  
-Sii… oye Petunia. Ella volteo. -En la casa de Flippy había unos…  
-¡Flaky!. Las señoritas no deberían contar esas cosas. Dijo Flippy

Flaky solo estaba sudando frío al ver la mirada de Flippy en ella.  
-No quiero invadir su privacidad pero recuérdese de los reportes.  
Todos subieron al auto de Petunia he iniciaron un viaje. Flaky estaba al frente y Flippy desde atrás.

- Natsu Russell fue capturado.  
-¿Lo capturaron?  
-Un culto llamado. El ojo sagrado capturó a Noveno, de acuerdo con mi Diario de investigación. Vamos a darle una visita ahora, podríamos necesitar tu ayuda.

Iban avanzando hasta llegar a la residencia, Petunia trataba de converse a una chica de que los dejaran entrar. Flaky solo jugaba con una rana.  
+Vaya si le cuento a Petunia sobre lo de ayer ¿el me matara?+ Flippy está detrás de ella. +Ay ahora ¿me estará vigilando?+. Ella aventó la rana y luego un pez se la comió ella se asustó.  
-Oigan no hagan travesuras. Dijo Petunia

_FLASHBLACK_

En una habitación a oscuras se encontraba un chico de pelo rojo recostado de lado viendo su diario.  
-Haha que chica más linda. Dijo pervertida mente. -Haren Flaky supero dos puntos muertos. Muy hermosa la primera en tener un diario. Luego noto el chico que venía a su lado. –Él no lo necesito, será una molestia ¿qué tal si?... Dijo molesto

_FLASHBLACK_  
Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Sexto. Flaky noto donde se encontraba.  
+Sera un calabozo+  
-Bienvenidos, yo soy Tsubaki Splendon't soy el ojo sagrado. Un gusto conocerlos. ¿Puedo ver bien tu rostro? Flaky  
-¿Tu ojos?. Dijo Flaky  
-Así es yo nací con una vista pobre casi no puedo ver nada. Es por eso que me encerré en este cuarto. Lo único que me divierte es escribir las historias de mis visitantes en mi diario.

Él desenrollo su diario y empezó hablar. -Hace unas semanas mi diario empezó a decirme el futuro. Yo lo llamo el diario de la Clarividencia. Puede decirme los eventos a distancia. ¡Este es el diario de Sexto, mi diario del futuro!.

-¡¿Una dueña del diario?!. Dijo Flaky  
Todos se alarmaron Petunia estaba nerviosa. +¿Qué hago? Les dije a mis hombres que invadieran el lugar si no me reportaba a tiempo, pero.+

-Hmm ya veo… decía Don't a leer su diario… -Has venido preparado. Tus refuerzos están en la estación de policías.

Luego Flaky se escondió atrás de Petunia lo que dejo a todos confundidos y Don't solo se río.  
-Haha pero si eres muy inofensiva. No me convertiré en dios, soy su mensajero de él, sabes la mala reputación que recibiera al tratarme de convertirme en dios. Natsu Russell está en la mazmorra pueden ir por él.  
-¿Que estas tramando?  
-No tengo tiempo para eso, mi punto muerto apareció seré asesinado en el noche. Hagamos un trato les doy a Noveno y ustedes me dan a Primera la cual sobrevivió a dos puntos muertos.  
-¡Estás loco! No te dejare tomar a Flaky.  
+¿Qué hago? Solo empeoraría si Sexto es asesinado después de tomar a Noveno+ Pensó Petunia  
-Flaky. Dijo Petunia  
-Flakyyy. Dijo Flippy  
-Flaky-chan. Dijo Don't  
Flaky volteaba a verlos tenía mucha presión  
-¡AHHH!

_FLASBLACK_

Era de tarde y Flaky estaba con él.  
+Solo acorde en quedarme con él una noche, siento que es una pesadilla+ Pensó Flaky -¿Puedes ver a tus enemigos con tu diario?  
-Pues algo así. Tiene sus límites.

Flippy solo los veía desde la entrada.  
-Oye Flaky, ese chico nos bueno para ti.  
-¿Lo viste en tu diario?  
-No, solo da una mala vibra. Consejo de un chico

Flippy veía su diario.  
+Flaky me mira raro.  
No sé qué le esté diciendo Sexto de a mi Flaky.  
¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a así de mi a mi Flaky?+. Luego volteo a verlos sus ojos estaban algo amarillos. +Voy a matarte puto+

_FLASHBLACK_

Splendid apretó un botón

_FLASHBLACK_

Las sabanas que le trajeron a Sexto empezaron a quemarse, todos se alarmaron. Varias personas que le sirven a Don't se empezaron a juntar, uno le hecho "agua" pero solo hizo que el fuego se extendiera.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! Eso es combustible. Luego recibió un golpe de la misma cubeta de uno. Luego más personas se empezaron a juntar con hachas ellos mismos se mataban, Flaky se asustó mucho. +Que demonios les pasa, cierto Splendon't está atrapado tengo que salvarlo+ Se iba dirigiendo hacia el cuándo Flippy le grito.

-¡No!. Flaky se detuvo y lo volteo a ver. -¡No debes ir Flaky!. Flaky solo lo veía Flippy estaba algo nervioso.  
-Pero no puedo dejarlo morir.  
-¡Déjalo morir!. Algo anda mal, mi diario de Flaky solo me dice cosas malas. Esto a debe ser una trampa, morirás si te quedas. Le dijo enseñándole su celular.  
-Pero a este paso…  
-¡No! ¡Créeme!  
-Pero… ¿No te importa si el muere?.  
-Vámonos ya a casa Flaky. Dijo calmado y con una sonrisa leve. Entonces…  
Flaky no la dejo terminar. ¿Entonces me mataras?. Flippy se alteró. –Si me hubiera quedado en tu casa ayer, ¿me hubiera unido a esos cadáveres? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti luego de ver eso? No puedo confiar en ti. Flippy solo abrió los ojos. -¡Estás loco!.

Después de eso se volteo agarro un hacha y se fue dónde Splendon't. Flippy bajo la mirada y solo se alcanzó a ver una lagrima. –Flaky.

Flaky fue corriendo hasta la puerta y la abrió, solo veía como sus seguidores se mataban.  
-¿Splendon't estás bien?. Luego calló agua desde arriba las llamas se apagaron y Flaky abrió su celular. +¿Alguien apagó los espansores?+. -Petunia los prendió de nuevo. Luego volteo a ver a Splendon't y fue con el.  
-¿Oye, estás bien Splendon't?

El vio como sus seguidores seguían peleando contra ellos, tomo aire y luego dijo.  
-¡Cállense todos idiotas!. Todos volvieron en sí. Luego Don't volteo a ver a Flaky. –Ha Flaky.  
Ella se asustó y puso sus manos en su cabeza el noto el hacha. –Viniste a salvarme ¿no?.

Flaky seguía en medio del agua y veía como platicaban los dos, tenía su cabeza de lado luego recordó como lo llamo Flaky. /¡Estás loco!/ +No, Flaky no me diría algo tan horrible como eso, ese estúpido de Splendon't debió lavarle el cerebro. Si tan sólo el desapareciera. +Luego sus ojos se clavaron en el hacha que tenía a lado. +¡Sí!, ¡Sólo tengo que matarlo y listo!.

-¿Que fue todo eso?. Pregunto Flaky  
-Sospecho que fue hipnosis. Dijo Don't  
-¡¿Hipnosis?!.  
-Alguien debe controlarlos. +¡Maldito! Dio en el punto débil de mi diario.+

_FLASHBLACK_

Bajo en la mazmorra, Did llevaba su traje elegante y tenía en un frasco el ojo de Russell  
-¿Cómo está tu ojo, Noveno?. No mejor Russell.  
Russell estaba detrás de una reja con esposas colgando, solo con su box solo tenía un parche en su ojo.  
-Te vez bien, todo gracias a mi tratamiento hehe.  
+Grr, ¿Cuál tratamiento? idiota, solo me sacaste el ojo a la fuerza para decirte la identidad de Primera, uuuy si tu bien getón ahí sentado y yo acá semidesnudo en una cárcel+ -Tarado.  
-Haha ni trates de escapar, no derrotaras a Sexto.  
-¿Huh?  
-Es la lógica de piedra, papel y tijeras. La piedra no puede contra el papel, el papel no puede contra las tijeras y las tijeras no pueden contra la piedra. Así es tu relación con Sexto. Tu diario de escape no puede contra su diario de clarividencia que logra alcanzar millas. Luego miro hacia arriba. -¿Oh? Se detuvieron allá arriba, la conmoción se detuvo.  
+La conmoción, yo no escucho nada+

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky estaba a lado de Splendon't con su celular en la mano. +Hmm Petunia no contesta ¿A dónde se abra ido?.  
-el enemigo debe de andar en algún lado de este edificio. Ay que encontrarlo. Dijo desenrollando su diario. Flaky vio todo lo escrito. –Este es mi diario de Clarividencia. Todo lo visto por mis seguidores está aquí. Mira lo encontré. Dijo señal doló con una lupa.  
+Que diario más increíble suerte que no soy su enemiga+ -Huh ¿qué es eso?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Mira un intruso y otro. Luego su diario cambio todo decía lo mismo.  
-Son muchos intrusos. Se alarmo Splendon't todos caminaban como zombies por la hipnosis.  
-Todos debes ser controlados por la hipnosis.  
-Pero son demasiados así nunca encontrare al verdadero intruso.

_FLASHBLACK_

Did habla con Russel en el mismo lugar.  
-Claro la lógica de piedra papel y tijeras aplica para Sexto. Su gran punto débil es el sabotaje interno.  
+Este tipo+ Dijo Russell exaltado.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky escuchó un ruido luego volteo para encontrarse con Flippy arrastrándose con un hacha.  
+¿Flippy?+ -Espera Flippy.  
El alzo la mirada.  
-Ya voy contigo, así que espera afuera. Dijo con una gota en su mejilla.  
Él lo pensó un rato. –Está bien Flaky no te tardes. Luego se regreso.  
+Tengo un mal presentimiento+

_FLASHBLACK_

-¿ Alguna vez has escuchado la capa de transformación?. Dijo alzando una capa roja en frente de Russell. –Siempre quise convertirme en un gran héroe justiciero. Se puso su capa, Russel tenía una expresión rara y con una ceja arqueada. Luego el salto y aterrizo de pie. -¡Transformación!. Russell estaba muy confundido.  
+¿Que rayos planea a ser este tipo?+

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky tenía a Splendon't recargado en ella con un brazo. Ayudándolo a bajar. -¿Estás bien**?  
-**Flaky es muy hermosa ¿No?. Luego hizo presente su hacha. –Así que ¿cuándo planeas dejarla ir?. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.  
-Tengo un plan y necesito a Fla…  
-¡Mentira! ¡Tú no necesitas a mi Flaky!. Morirás aquí como sea. Dijo señalado el hacha a él con una voz muy tosca.

Los dos se alarmaron y luego sus celulares cambiaron.  
-¡Mi diario, de seguro el ya hizo su jugada! ¡Punto muerto!. Dijo Flaky asustada.  
-La señal de Punto muerto de Flaky se activo.

_FLASHBLACK_

-¡Pantalón de transformación! ¡Tenis de transformación! ¡Sudadera de transformación!¡Uhh Antifaz de transformación!  
-Tú  
-Qué te parece Russell. ¡No soy genial!  
-Doceavo  
-¡Vaya ya empezaron a jugar haha!  
-¿Puedes escuchar lo que hacen arriba?  
-¿Escuchar? Yo lo veo todo a la perfección no como Sexto  
-¿Entonces tus oídos?  
-¡MUERE, MUERE!. Dijo haciendo poses muy gays x'D -¡Derrota al culto maligno yay!. Y lo seguía haciendo x'3  
-¿Culto maligno?  
-Los villanos siempre pierden ¡y los héroes ganamos!. Y no paraba de hacer sus poses tanto que Russell tenía miedo y más por andar en un box XDD!. -¡Mi super brillante plan no puede ser frustrado por simples humanos!.

Pero luego rio al oír el ultimo comentario de Splendid. –Ha yo no sabía nada. Si se trata de, el…  
Dijo mientras Flippy alzaba la mirada al techo. +Ese loco chico anormal puede+.  
+Si no hacemos algo no solo yo moriré si no Splendon't igual ¿Pero el ataque de dónde viene?.

Luego Flippy sonrió con su sonrisa Psicópata y sus ojos amarillos, empezó a clavarle el hachaa a los muertos.  
-¡¿Flippy pero que estas haciendo?!  
-Mata a los muertos Flaky. Dijo con su sonrisa psicópata

_FLASH_

Luego todos empezaron a levantarse.  
-¡¿Ella frustro mi plan?!

_FLASH_

El empezó a matarlos a todos como pudo. –Los cadáveres no están muertos.  
-Pero la lógica de piedra no puede invertirse. Dijo Did

Flippy mataba a cada uno que se acercaba a Flaky. –¡Sexto será carnada hasta que Flaky salga!  
_FLASH_

-¿Qué sucede no que la justicia siempre gana?  
-¿Pero…. Cómo?. Dijo Did confundido  
-¡¿No te lo dije?! Amano Flippy no es normal

_FLASH_

-Escoge Flaky  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Escógeme a mi y vive o escoge a Sexto y muere.  
+¡Ese puto!+ Pensó Don't molesto  
-¡Escoge!

**El tercer capitulo :D asdhgd gracias por los comentarios :3 como la ven Don't y Did? xp**


	5. Nota de voz

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v**

-Escoge Flaky. Decía Flippy mientras sostenía el hacha  
-¿Qué cosa?. Flaky estaba más que aterrada.  
-Escógeme a mí y vive o escoge a Sexto y muere. ¡Escoge!  
-¿Pero yo?  
-Es obvio que están tras de Sexto así solo déjalo y vamos huyamos a ¡ahora!- Splendon't solo lo veía muy furioso.  
+Que hago se supone que protejo a Sexto+  
Un seguidor iba amatar a Flaky pero Flippy lo detuvo, cortando su cabeza.  
+Pero no puedo hacer nada por mi misma?+

_FLASHBLACK_

Splendon't estaba acostado de lado con varios golpes, además de que estaba desnudo, parecía no veía a ningún lado. +El mundo invisible y l mundo visible, la causa de mi sufrimiento siempre viene del mundo invisible+

_FLASH_

El pequeño Splendon't caminaba feliz de la mano con sus padres por los pasillos del culto.

+La pobre visión con la que nací, no me permitió ver más allá de mi mano, a cambio me fue dada la clarividencia, la habilidad de ver más allá de dios+.

El estaba sentado frente a un monto de personas.

+Para hacer usos de mis poderes, mis padres crearon al culto de Ojo Sagrado. Y fui adorado como el oráculo de la clarividencia, sin embargo todo fue un engaño yo no poesía ese poder, solo fui un simple títere que servía de adorno en el culto.

_FLASH_

La madre de Splendon't le dio una pequeña caja de música que le encanto demasiado

+Aun así a muy feliz, mis padres aún muy amables y siempre había muchas visitas, no estaba solo aun cuando estaba confinado dentro del edificio no m importo pero desde aquel día+

_FLASH_

Splendon't estaba dentro del cuarto de confinamiento mientras varias personas entraban y salían. Una en específico tenia los bazos arriba.

+Mi sufrimiento siempre viene del mundo invisible+ Pensó Don't

-Compartan los pecados juntos, expulsen sus pecados en la habitación del confinamiento y purifiquen sus cuerpos.

Un hombre tenía de espaldas a Splendon't mientras el trataba de resistirse varios golpes fueron dados.  
+La habitación era el infierno, solo fui una ofrenda para sus intereses, la única cosa que me mantenía cuerdo era el recuerdo de mi madre del mundo visible su caja musical pero un día desapareció+

Los días pasaron y aun seguían violando a Splendon't mientras el se volvía más violento

+¡Lo odio! ¡Odio l mundo visible sin la caja musical! ¡LO ODIO! ¡Basta! ¡Bastaa!+  
Decía mientras él es resistía sin logra nada, enterrando sus uñas en el suelo por el mismo dolor que le provocaban

_FLASBLACK_

Un hombre fue aventado por Flippy, luego este le dio la mano a Flaky.  
-Vamos Flaky!  
Ella se volteo y vio a Don't  
-Splendon't. El asintió y agarro la mano de Flaky luego fue corriendo por los pasillos del culto.  
-Gracias Flaky-chan.

_FLASHBLACK_

-Perdón los espansores son difíciles de prender. Decía Petunia con su celular en la mano mientras con la otra tenía una caja de herramientas  
-Petunia  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Los seguidores de Splendon't están siendo hipnotizados  
-¿Hipnotizados?... Hmm ya comprendo. Decía mientras subía las escaleras. Enviare a mis hombres de refuerzo al culto.  
-¿Tu que aras?  
-Yo buscare a Noveno

_FLASHBLACK_

En la mazmorra se encontraba Splendid con su traje de superhéroe con un grabadora en su odio  
+¿Qué será eso?+ -Oye ¿eso es una grabadora? ¿Acaso estas ciego?. Dijo Russell sin muchos rodeos.  
El volteo a verlo.  
-¿Huh? Es mi diario de la Justicia y no yo no estoy ciego solo me gusta escuchar mis hazañas cuando atapo a los villanos, pretendí seguir las ordenes de Sexto y lograr vencerlo. Gracias a mi diario soy un superhéroe además de que te ayude cuando estabas desamparado y cure tu ojo. Todo como mi diario lo especificó.

Le enseño su diario cuando de pronto este reprodujo algo. 12:43 encontré basura detrás de mí. -¿Qué?.  
Luego fue a limpiarlo. –Uff refrescante. Luego volvió a escuchar algo, se quedó quieto y luego miro hacia arriba. –Necesito tu bomba de humo.  
-Oye espera que decía.  
-Simplemente tengo que cumplir mi trabajo. Lugo le lanzo unas llaves. Vete si no quieres quedarte atrapado aquí.  
-Oye espera. Russell estaba muy confundido

_FLASHBLACK_

Flippy seguía corriendo con Flaky y Splendon't detrás de, el luego hizo que Sexto chocara contra una esquina del lugar.  
-¡Auch! Espera hiciste eso a propósito!  
-Ya mero llegamos Flaky. Dijo todo sudado y rojo.  
+Flippy+  
-El ojo sagrado, el ojo sagrado. Todos los seguidores decían los mimos mientras corrían por todo el lugar  
-Los seguidores  
-la hipnosis rompió  
-Mira Flaky! Adelante esta la salida! Ya mero llegamos!  
-Si!. Flaky estaba feliz hasta que Splendon't la jalo  
-¡Flaky! Enfrentemos al enemigo!  
-¿Qué?  
-Si ahora que mis seguidores despertaron tenemos la oportunidad.

Flippy se giró con su sonrisa psicópata, por Flaky lo detuvo.  
-Espera Flippy. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Está bien Flaky no tardare nada. Dijo dulcemente  
-¿Cómo que no tardaras?

Luego Flippy se puso serio. +Esto es malo Flippy enloquecerá+  
-Cuanto tiempo más planas engañar a Flaky.  
-No lo hago maldito loco.

Flippy tenía la boca media abierta sus ojos estaban amarillos. Splendon't tenía mala cara, los se miraban muy furiosos. Flaky estaba muy asustada. Hasta que recibió una llamada  
-¿Si?  
-Flaky doceavo va para allá  
-¿Doceavo?

_FLASHBLACK_

-Esto apesta. Dijo Russell ya cambiado contra la pared mientras Petunia le apuntaba con un arma.  
-Doceavo no es ciego es más tiene una buna vista. Se llevó la bomba de Noveno  
-¿Una bomba?!

_FLASHBLACK_

-Tal vez haga uso ridículo de ella.  
-Flaky en el techo!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Did con 5 parecidos a él solo con colores distintos. Empezaron a baila estilo Power Range. (Viva x'D).

-¡¿Qué Son 5?!. Dijo Flaky nerviosa

-¡Doceavo azul!  
-¡Doceavo verde!  
-¡Doceavo rosa!  
-¡Doceavo amarillo  
-¡Doceavo morado!  
-¡Nosotros somos los 5 Pentadoceavos!. Imagínense todo ridículamente x'D con todo y la bomba  
+Sí que es ridículo+ pensó Flaky

Luego los 5 bajaron acomodándose en su lugar Splendid estaba medio de todos.  
-Un gusto conocerte.  
-Primera  
-Yo soy  
-Conocido como  
-¡Doceavo!

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta sin decir nada +Mi instinto dice que no les responda a esos lunáticos+ Pensó Flaky  
Se quedaron un buen tiempo así hasta que el verdadero Splendid (sin que ellos supieran xd) hablo. -Aquellos que no saludan son los verdaderos villanos!. Dijo señalando a Flaky.  
-¡Lo- LO SINTO!. Dijo apena  
-Escucha Primera estas siendo engañada por Sexto.  
-Esta malvada organización tiene un ritual de iniciación de actos malvados!. Splendon't se enojó ante eso.  
-Ellos prueban si tienes lo necesario para trabajar para el culto, y compartir sus pecados secretos, ¡Y así prevenir a los traidores!  
-En verdad confías n una organización como esa?.

Cada uno hablo lo que dejo confundida a la pobre de Flaky.  
+¿Estoy siendo engañada?  
-Mi objetivo es asesinar a sexto.  
-Así que si no quieres quedar atrapado en esto huye.  
-Uno de nosotros se ha tragado la bomba de tiempo.  
-¡Es el verdadero yo!  
-Entonces los otros cuatros son... Dijo Flaky hasta que Splendid lo interrumpió y puso su diario en medio mientras él hablaba.

-Son tontos controlados por hipnosis, yo también estoy algo desesperado. Sin embargo una alerta de punto muerto se me ha lanzado hace poco a mí también.  
-Después de todo estoy en territorio enemigo.  
-Pero me llevare a sexto conmigo!. Dijo uno señalando a Splendon't.  
-¿Vas a volarte a ti mismo?. Dijo no muy convencida Flaky.  
-La justicia es sobre ganar. ¡Yo derrotare al mal aunque me cuesta la vida! Dijo Did  
-¡Huyamos! Te quedas atrapado en la explosión morirás!. Dijo Flippy agarrando la mano de Flaky  
-Pero si hacemos eso Splendon't será… en eso Don't se puso algo ojo  
-¡Aquí voy!. Dijeron todos.  
-¡Ya se! si uso mi diario. Dijo revisando su diario. ¡El segundo a la izquierda es el verdadero!.

Luego de eso todos se empezaron a cambia de lugar. –tatatatata decían todos xd  
-Oigan eso no es justo!

Flippy agarro un piedra. +Si uno de ellos tiene una fantástica vista, entonces los otros cuatro tienen vistas normales, supongo que solo van a seguir el movimiento de mi mano+ estaba jadeando completamente rojo luego se levantó para ir contra ellos.

-Flippy!  
-¡Solo tienes un 20% de posibilidad no seas tarado!. Dijo Don't  
-¡Solo veme idiota!. Dijo Flippy

Escondió la piedra detrás del hacha mientras los demás se acercando, luego Flippy aparentemente la lanzo a la izquierda pero fue a la derecha, se escuchó un pequeño ruido, lo que Splendid noto y fue el único que giro su cabeza a la derecha.

-¿Fueron tus oidos o tu vista? Hehe. Dijo con una sonrisa luego fue al único que le degolló el cuello, el callo a un lado de donde estaba y solo alcanzo a decir.  
-Fue mi vista haha, tu eres la justicia  
-Vaya, aún era el segundo a la izquierda. Estaba jadeando un poco más

Luego se escuchó la grabadora de Did. -19:07 Doceavo, Hirasaka Splendid muerto, Punto muerto. Lugo se oyó un gran explosión a su lado

_FLASHBLACK_

-¿Una explosión?. Dijo Petunia subiendo las escaleras con Russell.  
-¡Oh no! ¡Devuélveme mi celular!. Dijo jalándola. ¡Rápido nos tienen acorralados!

_FLASHBLACK_

Flippy no aguanto más y se dejó caer al suelo. Flaky luego, luego fue a verlo.  
-Flippy! Oye!. Luego noto que tenía fiebre. +Se estuvo esforzando demasiado+  
-Ha lo supuse de segundo. Bien hecho. Dijo Splendon't  
-¿Huh?. Lugo cerraron las puertas del lugar. –la puerta esta.

Agarrón a Flaky de los bazos y Flippy igual. –Flippy!  
El solo alzo la vista. –Flaky. Dijo cansado.  
-¿Qué planas hacer Splendon't?. Dijo Flaky enojada  
-Aun no lo comprendes Flaky?. Dijo mientras le entregaban un cigarro. –Ustedes dos van a morir. Dijo inhalando un poco de este. Flaky abrio los ojos. –Mi plan era usa a Noveno de carnada para deshacerme de Primera, Segundo y Cuarta. Luego pisoteo el diario de Did. –Pero este maldito lo arruino todo.

-Pero Splendon't. Dijo triste. ¿No que tu eras un mensajero de dios?.  
-Haha no, no lo soy. Lugo se puso serio y susurro para él. –No desde que m violaron. Recordando aquél momento. –Deberías acostumbrarte a la decepción. Dijo acercándose a Flaky. –Chica virgen, no quieres que te enseñe unas cosas. Dijo pervertida mente, luego beso a Flaky.

Flippy abrió los ojos completamente. Cuando la dejó de besarla hasta se puso ver el hilo de baba que dejo en Flaky, luego Splendon't vio a Flippy, él se reconforto mucho al ver la mirada d Flippy. Él estaba más que molesto.

-Bueno mi punto muerto desapareció de seguro. Flaky estaba más que shock Splendon't desenrollo su diario se quedó con los ojos abiertos. -¡¿Qué?! Es imposible!. Hasta llegó a temblar.

Lugo escuchó como alguien degollaba sus seguidores no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que era Flippy.

-¡Como te atreves a besar a MI FLAKY! ¡AHHH!. Se dirigió a él con su hacha.  
+Oh mierda+ pensó Don't +Mi diario tengo que protegerlo!+  
-¡MUERE!. Dijo Flippy cortando algo cuando se dio cuenta era la mano de Don't. Flippy fue hasta Flaky.  
-¿Flippy estas?  
-Ten sal de aquí lo mas rápido  
-MI MANO! AHHH!  
Luego empujo a Flaky.  
-Flippy! Responde. No se dio cuenta que él se desmayó luego unos seguidores fueron por Flaky ella escapo  
-¡Segundo!. Dijo mirando a Flippy con un desprecio

En el techo estaban Petunia y Russell.  
Parece que Amano fue capturado y Flaky escapo, ellos nos descubrirán luego. Y los refuerzos que llame están magníficamente varados. ¿Dónde está mi señorito con suerte?. Dijo Petunia.  
-Nos m salgas con so y quítame esta porqueria. Dijo señalando las esposas. -No soporto la muerte por nada con una tonta policía. Dijo arrogante mirando a otro lado  
-No me importa quítartelo con una condición. Russell volteo a verlo

_FLASHBLACK_

En una habitación se encontraban Don't y Flippy, a Splendon't el estaban curando su heridas.  
-Sus heridas sangran peligrosamente. Si sigue así su vida  
-¡Que me importa!. Dijo muy molesto. +Mi sufrimiento provine del mundo invisible, odio al mundo invisible, ese mundo no debía existir+ -me convertiré en dios y voy a desaparecer este mundo!. Dijo acercando se a Flippy.  
-No! Flaky desaparecerá si lo haces!. Dijo algo cansado.  
-Ya se! usemos a segundo para capturar a primera. Mata a tu Flaky frente a tus ojos! Y tu no aras nada!

_FLASBLACK_

Todos buscaban a Flaky ella estaba escondida debajo d un edificio, luego vio su diario. +el camino seguro es allá+ estaba acostada boca arriba con los celulares tenía unas lágrimas. +Splendon't me traiciono+ estaba viendo el celular de Flippy. +Al final Flippy tenía razón, todo el tiempo trato de protegerme+ estaba viendo su diario hasta que topo con algo +¿Cita? Esta es la entrada de ayer en el parque de diversiones+ recordó cuando estaban ahí. +ciertamente Flippy no es normal, pero si algo estoy más que segura+ Vio como en el cel salió; Te amo Flaky.+ es que el trato de protegerme y me ama demasiado+

Puso su brazo en su cara. -¿Qué hago voy a huir y sin escoger a ninguno? Yo. ¿Qué eso? Dijo mirando una cajita.

_FLASHBLACK_

-Aquí tiene. Dijo una niña entregándole un micrófono a Splendon't  
-¿Qué planeas hacer?  
-Ha una muy buena oportunidad para saber que piensa primera de ti. ¡Sufrirás lo que sufrí hace tiempo!. Al momento de decir eso le coto su camisa de militar y luego le dio una patada en el estómago.  
-N-no!  
-Tomen tunos. El abrió los ojos luego todos se fueron encima de, el para que no se escapara le hicieron una cortada de 5 cm desde su pansa no muy profunda.-¿Puedes escucharme Flaky-chan?.

_FLASH_

Afuera habían unos altavoces y se escuchó la voz de Don't  
-Segundo va ase violado ponto.  
-¡Suéltame!. Dijo Flippy  
-Ven si quieres salvarlo. Dijo Don't  
Flaky escuchaba todo

_FLASH_

-¡¿Qué hacen!? Suéltenme! Malditos gay's! Suéltenme!. Yo solo lo are con Flaky!  
Flippy se resistía pero le dieron otra patada en el estómago lo que hizo escupir sangre mientas más lo desvestían. –AHH!

_FLASH_

Flaky estaba horrorizada por lo que escuchaba +Definitivamente me matan si voy ahora+  
-Suéltenme!  
+¿Voy a deja que muera Flippy? ¿Eso está bien para ti?  
-NOOO!

Flaky ceo sus ojos al escuchar sus gritos luego salió la corriendo lo más que puedo hasta Flippy luego recodo como le beso la frente

_FLASH_  
-¿por qué me besase en la frente?  
-La próxima vez me besas tu cuando haga algo bien si?  
_FLASH_

-AHHH!  
-Aléjense de, el!. Dijo con un hacha mientras todos se alejaban Flippy solo escupió sangre.  
-Fla...ky… Puso su suerte en el.  
-Así que viniste Flaky yo te matare y me convertiré en dios y desaparece este asqueroso mundo.

Flaky agarro un dardo suyo y soltó el hacha. –No funcionara, pudo ver todo y mis seguidores me protegerán estas indefensa. Desenrollo su diario  
-Tienes razón, mi diario dijo so, pero mi alerta todavía no ha sido lanzada. Don't gruño. -Yo cambio mi futuro. Escojo a Flippy y saldremos vivos.  
-Primera!

Luego deslizó la cajita por el suelo todos veían lo mismo y su diario cambio. +No todos mis seguidores ven lo mismo tengo que proteger mi diario+ pero cuando trato de alzarlo noto que no tenía su mano. –Mi mano. El dardo dio en su diario y Don't vio como como la cajita estaba a su lado tato de agárrala pero fu inútil. – ¿por qué ahora?, es demasiado tarde. Después de eso desapareció. Flaky estaba abrazando a Flippy que seguía algo mal.  
-Lamentó llegar tarde Flippy  
-Fla…ky

_FLASHBLACK_

Estaban dentro de un auto policial y Flippy estaba n su regazo durmiendo ella solo acaricio su cabello. +¿Que querrá Flippy de mí? No e enamorado oh si? Flippy vive en casa lleno de cadáveres, ¿Qué hago?. Flippy volteo a verla.- Buenas noches Flippy. Luego dos se besaron.

_FLASH_

-¿Esa policía solo quería mi correo?  
Russel estaba en una moto viendo el atardecer. Luego le llego un mensaje de él.  
-¿Que querrás Cuarta?

_FLASH_

Petunia estaba recargada en la puerta con su celular en la mano solo sonio victoriosa

**El quinto capitulo :D asdhgd gracias por los comentarios :3 como la ven? xp**


	6. Modo Vibrador

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v**

Flippy ponía diurex en la ventana de Flaky para después poder entrar a su casa. Parecía muy feliz.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky estaba recostada en un pared de centro de aeropuerto solo veía su celular.  
-Ains… suspiro cansada… +De haber sabido que llegaría tarde lo hubiera visto en mi diario+ Luego cerro su celular. +¡Ay! Ella dijo que llegaría a las 3 en punto… es muy tarde+  
-¡Oye! Flaky-chan. Ella alzo su mirada.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky se encontraba en la carretera con su tía a lado.  
-Lo siento Flaky-Chan. ¿Me esperaste mucho?  
-Mucho. Dijo una Flaky cansada.  
-Has crecido mucho Flaky-chan.  
-Solo ha pasado 1 mes.  
-De seguro también crecieron dos cosas más.

Flaky no entendió lo que dijo hasta que su tía señalo sus pechos y ella se puso roja como tomate. -¡Eso no se dice!  
-Haha no seas tímida.

+Mi tía Haren Rea hermana de mi mamá, ella es una trabaja en una empresa de videojuegos, muy reconocida. Ella suele visitarme de vez en cuando+  
-¿Qué te parecen unas hamburguesas de carne? La tía Rea las hace deliciosas.  
-Si suena bien.  
-Por cierto Flaky-chan  
-¿Si tía?  
-¿Ya tienes novio?. Flaky se sonrojo.  
-Eso no importa.  
-¿Cómo qué no?. Dijo pegándose más a ella. El chofer solo las vio con una sonrisa. +Solo tengo a un loco acosándome+

Después de un rato llegaron a casa, la tía de Flaky noto un agujero en la ventana.  
-Flaky-chan ¿porque la ventana está rota?. ¿Serán ladrones?. Flaky se alarmo vio su celular y no pude creer lo que vio.  
-Yo-yo la rompí perdón. Dijo desesperadamente para entrar a la casa.  
-Espe…  
-Porque no haces la comida, tía. Dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.  
-¡Flaky-chan!  
+De tantos días en que venir+

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto se encontró a un Flippy tallando su piso.  
-¡Flaky! Dijo muy feliz. ¡Bienvenida a casa Flaky!.  
-Nada de bienvenida! ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Quería que tu tía aceptara nuestra relación así que limpie un poco aquí. Para ser una chica eres muy desordenada. Dijo limpiando el piso.

Su tía fue a la cocina para encontrarse con la mesa puesta y había una olla hirviendo.  
-¿Eh? Esto huele muy bien. Dijo viendo la mesa.

Flaky discutía con Flippy.  
-Como sea solo vete de aquí!  
-¿Porque?  
-Como que porque solo sal. Dijo agarrándole del brazo  
-¡Oye! ¡Flaky-chan! +Esto es malo, si se conocen, no sé qué pasara+ Pensó Flaky  
-Hay una olla cocinándose en la estufa. Dijo subiendo las escaleras.  
-¿Me veo bien?. Dijo Flippy acomodándose el cabello. Ella volteo a verlo  
-Flaky-chan ¿ estás en tu habitación?. Luego volteo a ver la puerta +¿Qué hago?. Dijo con unas lágrimas se casi se salen de sus ojos.  
-¿Flaky-chan?. Dijo al asomarse en la puerta encontró a Flaky cerrando su armario. ¿Qué estás haciendo?. Pregunto confundida.  
-Lo siento, olvide la olla. Dijo forzando una sonrisa.  
-¡Eso es peligroso!, ten cuidado cuando cocines.  
-Ah… así lo siento. +esto es malo, Flippy sabía que vendría hoy mi tía gracias a su diario+  
-Tu cuarto esta reluciente wow.  
-Hehe sí.

Dentro del armario estaba Flippy viendo su cel.  
+Flaky y su tía parecen divertirse, tengo que estar con ellas+. Pensó Flippy muy feliz.  
Él trato de abrir el ropero solo se veía su ojo. –Flakyyyy. Flaky lo cerró muy rápido.

-¿Escuche la voz de un chico?  
-Fue tu imaginación Hehe. Dijo muy nerviosa, tía volteo de nuevo a la venta. Flippy trato de abrir el ropero. –Flakyyy. Solo cerró de nuevo.  
-Estoy segura que escuche de nuevo esa voz. Se apoyó con su brazo. +¡Es muy fuerte! T.T ¡Flippy!+. El solo empujaba más.

-Flaky-chan.  
-¿Siiii?.  
-¿Por qué empujas el armario?.  
-Haha no como crees solo me recargo en haha. Dijo forzando la sonrisa.  
-Eso aquí se llama empujar. Luego se acercó a Flaky. –No me digas que tienes un chico adentro.

Flippy vio su celular. +¡Diablos! ¡Flaky! ¡Déjame conocer a tu tía!+ Dijo muy feliz.  
Flippy empujaba cada vez más, cuando su tía trataba de quitarla.  
-Quítate de ahí Flaky!  
-Flakyyy!

Flaky estaba en medio escuchándolos.

-Flaky-chan!  
-Flakyyy!  
-AHHHHH!. Abrazo a su tía y le dio muchas vueltas y la saco de su cuarto. -¡Yorikiri!. Luego cerró la puerta.  
-Flaky-chan espera un minuto!

+Solo espero a que se tranquilice y listo+ Luego vio a Flippy con unas revistas de chicos desnudos (Jojo x3 yo las puse ahí) Se sonrojo un motón y luego le quito la revista mientras decía.  
-¡¿Qué estás leyendo?!. Haciendo que su tía viera el contenido.  
-Más bien ¿Qué gustos tienes tu Flaky?. Estaba muy seria.

Llego la tarde y todos comían muy normal.

-Amano Flippy-kun ¡Ay eres muy guapo!. Dijo su tía haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco. Pudiste decirme que tenías un novio muy guapo. Oh no Flippy-kun.  
+Este no es mi día+ Luego Flippy se levantó y le dio un pequeño plato de verduras.  
-Etto tía también hice unos vegetales hervidos por favor pruébelos. Dijo haciendo una reverencia estaba muy nervioso.  
-Vamos a ver. +Oh no Flippy está en terreno peligroso ella es muy melindrosa+. –Vaya Flippy te quedó muy rico. Él se puso de nuevo en su postura. +¡¿Enserio le gusto?!+  
-Enserio le gustaron?! Dijo un poco más rojo y muy emocionado.  
-Es raro ver a chicos cocinar, tú serás un excelente esposo.  
-¡Gracias!  
-¿De hecho no te quieres casar con mi sobrina?  
-¡Sí!. Flaky se atraganto al escuchar eso.  
-Un vestido de novia se vería muy bien ti Flaky.  
-Yo pensaba en algo tradicional.  
-Sí, una ceremonia en un templo suena genial.  
-Lo sé es una buena idea.  
+¡No me casen sin preguntarme!, ¡Ni me gustan los vestidos tradicionales!+  
-Las niñas cresen rápido. Puso los palitos en su lugar. –Siento que ya no tengo nada que enseñarle.  
Flaky estaba muy nerviosa. –Flaky-chan.  
-¿S-si?  
-Lo único que te falta… cerró los ojos Flaky temblaba. Es que lo hagan ¿no?.  
-¡Sí!. Dijo Flippy.  
+¡AH!+ Ella dejo caer su comida.  
-Flippy-kun veo que tu estas muy adelantado a eso. Encuentro eso prometedor.  
-No, ni tanto. Dijo muy apenado pero feliz.  
-Entonces. ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado? +Deseo hacerme polvito+  
-Bueno….

_FLASHBLACK_

Hace 4 días en un hospital, Russell esta recostado en una cama cuando un doctor le revisaba el ojo. Cuando se lo abrió este no tenía el iris.  
-Hmm fue extraído de forma muy limpia. Dijo el doctor  
-Sólo hazte cargo. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en esta, cuando el doctor fue por algo.  
-Vaya, solo ten paciencia. Toma.

Le dio algo azul rectangular cuando lo abrió había un pupilente muy bien hecho tanto que parecía de verdad, era de color azul celeste como su cabello.  
-Tal y como lo ordenaste. Es una pena que algo tan único se vaya a la basura  
Russell no dudo en agarrárselo y ponérselo de una vez.  
-¿Quién logró ponerle mano al poderoso Russell?.  
-Cállate, no indagues si no deseas morir. Dijo poniéndose su parche.  
-De acuerdo, ten cuidado de no perder el otro también.  
-Por cierto ¿desde cuándo este lugar es un hospital pediátrico?. Pregunto Russell por la ventana, viendo a una niña de unos 6 años. De pelo anaranjado con un sombrerito que al parecer tenía unas pequeñas hélices de rojo y naranja una blusa amarilla y una falda con tirantes, jugaba con 2 títeres.  
-Oh esos niños, esos niños que perdieron sus padres en el culto de Ojo Sagrado.  
-Estuvieron ahí…  
-Fueron traídos para exámenes médicos, después de todo, somos un hospital normal.  
+El incidente fue reportado como un suicidio religioso colectivo, dudo que alguien crea que un chico hizo una masacre el solo+  
-Viendo a esa de seguro esté pensando en vengarse de sus padres. Dijo dándole su medicina.  
-La venganza es inútil, es normal que los padres mueran antes que los hijos.

La niña jugaba muy normal.

_FLASHBLACK_

-¡Ah! Y aquí está tomando su baño ella sola!. Dijo la tía de Flaky enseñándole unas fotos cuando Flaky era una bebé.  
-¡Pero si es muy hermosa!  
-Cuando la vi era una bebé, ahora ya está viejita.  
-No es cierto.  
-Ocúpate de tus asuntos. Dijo Flaky más para ella con una cara de pocos amigos.  
-Hmm ahora la defiendes  
-¿No?. Dijo Flippy  
-Esta es la primera vez que se metió a la alberca. Dijo mostrándole una foto donde Flaky estaba desnuda pero solo se le notaba más su trasero ya que su pelo cubría sus pequeños pechos.  
-¡Una mini-Flaky! ¡Es muy linda!  
+ ¿Que fotos verán?+ Pensó Flaky al ver su cel.  
-Y aquí Flaky mojo su cama.  
-¡¿Qué fotos ven ustedes dos?!  
-Ah Flaky.

Al ver el álbum casi se desmaya al ver qué tipo de fotos eran.  
-¡AHHH!. Fue hacia el álbum lo cerro y lo puso en su pecho como si fuera algo preciado. -¡¿Por qué en todas las fotos estoy desnuda?!. Tenía las mejillas rojas y con algo de lágrimas. Flippy solo la miro con la boca abierta sin entender nada  
-Era difícil tomarte fotos todo el día te movías mucho.  
-Por favor, sólo enséñale otras.  
-Buenoo. Entonces miremos otra colección de desnudos. Decía mientras sacaba 3 álbumes más. Flaky estaba aterrada. +Que día más horrible+

Flaky estaba en el baño ya cansada, se tapaba su parte con la misma falda. Tenía su mirada decaída. +En verdad yo no quería esto+. Luego miro a su lado no había papel. –No hay… papel de baño.

Flippy abrió la puerta y le enseño un rollo. No se podía ver su cara pero su cabello.  
-Etto…. Toma Flaky. Flaky quería llorar. -¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

_FLASHBLACK_

Deus venia la pantalla y Murumuru se preparaba algo de comer.  
-Hmm el próximo diario será interesante. Dijo Deus  
-Hay distintos diarios, así como dueños y también poderes. Luego Murumuru  
-Como el rollo de Sexto, ha hace las cosas interesantes. Todos los dueños tiene peculiaridades.  
-Si pero solo uno ganara en trono de dios, las reglas dicen que se acaba el juego cuando los dueños sean vencidos. De doce solo quedan siete. Solo espero que el próximo dios sea escogido antes de que tu cuerpo se pudra. Dijo comiendo

_FLASHBLACK_

Los trastes estaban sucios y ya era de noche. Todos estaban en la sala.  
-¿Verdad que si? Flaky se da cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor aunque parezca distraída. Oh cierto. Flaky-chan tome un descanso de 3 días del trabajo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Bueno el incidente del ojo sagrado, bueno una colega estuvo entre los muertos y me pudieron cuidar a la niña.  
-¿Cuántos años tiene?. Pregunto Flippy.  
-D bueno son solo 3 días bueno. Dijo estirándose. Flippy-kun ya esta tarde deberías quedarte a dormir.  
-¿Huh? Espera tal vez Fli…  
-Claro lo tomare en cuenta. La interrumpió de repente.  
-¡Esperen un minuto!

La tía de Flaky estaba acomodando una colchas en la habitación de Flaky ella estaba sentada de rodillas en su cama.

-¡¿Por qué él tiene que dormirse en mi cuarto?!  
-No seas tímida, yo dormiré en el sillón así que no sean muy ruidosos. Flaky se estremeció y se sonrojo. Es raro tener a una tía tan comprensiva. Dijo cerrando la puerta, luego la volvió abrir. Solo no hagan bebés tan rápido. Una almohada salió contra la puerta.

Flippy estaba abajo sacándose la ropa para meterse a bañar.  
Flaky estaba boca abajo pensando. +Este es el peor día de mi vida+ Luego miro una foto donde estaba con su tía y su papá. En ese instante apareció Flippy. Ella se sonrojo y bajo el retrato.  
-¡No! ¡Eso no pasara!

Flippy ya se estaba bañando, se sentó en un banco y solo se enjabonaba su cabello verde.  
-Flippy-kun te dejo una toalla limpia aquí  
-Claro gracias.  
-Ya viste el jabón si lo usas a Flaky le fascinara tiene olor a fresas ¡le encanta!  
-Gracias. Dijo feliz  
-Ah Flippy-kun.  
-¿Si?  
-Cuida a Flaky-chan. Bueno tomate tú tiempo. Luego de eso se fue.  
Flippy cerró la llave de la tina estaba decaído. -Tía ¿he?. Recordó a los cadáveres que había en su casa. Levanto la cara y se alzó su fleco luego abrió los ojos. Eran pequeños de un iris ámbar. Se quedó ahí un buen tiempo.

Ya anocheció las luces se apagaron. Flaky aún no podía dormir teniendo alguien a su lado.  
.+¿Por qué estoy en una situación así? ¡Y con Flippy de entre cualquier persona!+

Se quedó dormida hasta que sintió algo o alguien encimarse en ella.  
-¿Lo hacemos ya Flaky?. Ella abrió los ojos quería pero sabía que no podía así que solo grito en susurros.  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces Flippy?!  
-¿Cómo que, qué demonios? Las parejas lo hacen ¿no?. La tenía acorralada ello solo se enrojeció. –Además tu tía ya nos aceptó.  
-No estoy enamorada de ti Flippy.  
-Lo aras Flaky. Le dijo cerca de su rostro, y se pegó más en ella. –Flaky se enamorará de Flippy. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida. Ella solo volteo su cara triste  
-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?.  
-Tú y yo nos uniremos el 28 de Julio. Le dijo enseñándole su cel ella lo vio, exactamente ahí decía:

28 de Julio, 21:10  
Flaky y Flippy se unen  
FINAL FELIZ

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.  
-Tal vez cambie el futuro. Miro a otro lado  
-Esta bien.  
Ella volteo a verlo no sabía si sentirse ofendida. -¿Cómo que está bien? ¿Sabes lo que dices?  
-Nosotros tendremos un final feliz. Le dijo cálidamente  
-P-pero si cambio el futuro.  
-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no dejare que cambies este futuro.  
-Flippy.  
-El 28 de Julio definitivamente tú lo aras conmigo. Flaky se sonrojo. –¿Por… por lo menos puedo dormir contigo ahora?.  
-¡Buenas noches!. Dijo Flaky y luego lo tiro a la cama. +¿Flippy y yo? No, no lo creo+  
Recordó todos los días que estuvo con él, y más en el parque de diversiones. +Pero él es muy guapo, ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!.+

Se quedó dormida Flaky, pero Flippy tenía sus ojos amarillos bien pequeños.  
+Que bueno que la tía de Flaky fue tan buen, no tuve que usar mis herramientas+

Nuevo día yacía, Flaky estaba despertando muy feliz. Sentía algo muy cálido tanto que le dieron ganas de abrasarlo más hasta que.  
-Haha, siento cosquillas.  
Ella abrió los ojos de golpe se asustó de tener a Flippy tan cerca.  
-¡FLIPPYYYY!

-Bueno aquí estamos.  
-¡Sí!  
-Espérame en el vestíbulo, estaré contigo en cuanto estacione el auto en la cochera  
-¡Si, entendido!

Flaky y Flippy bajaron.  
-Ah, Flaky-chan, Flippy-kun buenos días. Miren es la chica del que les hable ayer. Diles a Onii-chan y Onee-chan tu nombre.  
-¡Soy Houjou Cubyna!(Ok no se me ocurrió mejor nombre :c pero luego sabrán porque puse a Cub de mujer X'D!)¡Díganme Cub! ¿Cómo te llamas One e -chan? Dijo alzándole un títere de niña  
-Soy Haren Flaky. Dijo feliz  
-¿Y tú. Onii-chan?  
-Amano Flippy.  
-¡Chu!. Dijo Cub  
-Vaya Cub haha. Dijo la tía de Flaky

Luego entraron a la casa.  
-Quítate los zapatos y pasa. Dijo Rea  
-¡Sí!. Cub solo juagaba con sus títeres. –Meri meri meri meri

Todos se encontraban en la sala veían como Cub dibuja el retrato de Flippy.  
-¡Wow! Sí que sabes dibujar. ¿Huh? Es Flippy. Pregunto curiosa Flaky  
-¡Me he enamorado de Flippy-kun!. Dijo inocentemente  
-Haha vaya parece que Flaky tiene competencia.  
-Solo tengo ojos para Flaky. Dijo Flippy

Mientras veía a la pequeña Cub dibujar pensó. +De seguro ella perdió sus padres en el incidente de Splendon't. Tal vez los padres de Cub hayan sido atacados por Flippy+ Vio como Cub cortó el dibujo de Flippy y lo vio a los ojos.  
-¿Me lo darás?. Pregunto Flippy. Ella sonrió y fui corriendo con todo y tijeras, cuando se tropezó con la alfombra Flaky se quedó confundida un momento.  
-Oigan ¿Están bien los dos?.  
-Claro que sí. Dijo Flippy  
Luego Cub se despegó de el con las tijeras Flaky palideció.  
-¡Flippy!.  
-Estoy bien Flaky. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras sostenía un cojín con la marca de las tijeras.  
-Oye seguro que estas bien Flippy  
-Si. Dijo tranquilo  
-Bueno Cub mejor dejas las tijeras en la mesa. Dijo Rea  
-¡Sí! ¡Lo siento!. Luego las dejo ahí, después de eso se fue al baño  
-Oye Cub ¿estarás bien?  
-¡Sí!. Dijo Cubyna, ella se encerró en el baño y se sentó. Luego saco una libreta. -Amano Flippy. Dijo muy serio. –El será muy difícil.

**El capitulo 6 :D asdhgd gracias por los comentarios :3 como la ven? xp el anterior tenia muchas faltas perdon :'s es que a mi teclado las tecla no sirven -3-**


	7. Tono de llamada

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v**

-Amano Flippy. Dijo muy seria. –El será muy difícil. Dijo dentro del baño luego alzo su títere de mujer simulando un poco su voz.  
-¡Tú eres de élite, así que no perderás!  
-¿Verdad que si?. Luego alzo su títere de hombre fingiendo la voz.  
-Pero no te confíes ellos dos son una pareja de super élite sus diarios se complementan uno con el otro y hacen predicciones casi perfectas. Comparado con el tuyo tu diario. Dijo señalando su diario de imágenes. Es bastante débil tu diario de hipervisión ya que solo te muestra tres horas; Día, tarde y noche.  
- Eso significa que solo tienes una oportunidad. Dijo el otro títere.  
-Primera Haren Flaky Segunda Amano Flippy. Ellos mataron a mamá y papá.

Luego saco algo de su maleta. Tenía un frasco con veneno con dos jeringas. -Bueno ¡eso no importa!. Dijo guardando las cosas. -Solo demostrare que soy muy independiente de ellos, ganando el juego. Luego salió del baño.

Todos estaban almorzando muy normal.  
-¡Oh Cub esto se ve muy lujoso!. Dijo Flaky viendo la comida  
-¡Yo la ve la ensalada!. Dijo Cub muy alegre.  
-Si Cubyna ayudo mucho. Dijo la tía Rea luego recibió una llamada. -Oh discúlpeme, sigan ustedes. Dijo retirándose de la mesa para contestar

Flippy parecía jugar con el tomate cherry.  
-¿y por qué viniste acá Cub?  
-Conocí a tía Rea en el trabajo, ella es muy amable.  
-Te equivocas. Luego Flaky agarro un pepino

_FLASHBLACK_

Cub estaba encima de un banco haciendo la ensalada.  
-¡Mezclemos la lechuga!  
¡Mezclemos los pepinos!  
Tomemos el tomate cherry y… Dijo poniendo el veneno en el tomate con la jeringa. -Chutoo

_FLASHBLACK_

+No ese no+ Dijo Cub aun con su sonrisa "inocente" Flaky vio como Flippy jugaba con su tomate así que ella también decidió agarrarlo.

+Eso los dos cayeron+ Dijo mirando a Flippy que movía su tomate con su tenedor de un lado a otro. Flaky iba a comerlo hasta que Flippy lo detuvo.  
-No te lo comas Flaky. Dijo agarrando su mano. –Hay algo malo con ese tomate. Es más pesado cuando lo lave. Ah Cub no le gusto lo que escucho.  
-Porque tú lo lavaste, ¿cierto?  
-Esta pesado aun cuando dejas que escurra. Dijo Flippy levantando los trastes. –Es sospechoso, mejor no lo camas, ¿de acuerdo?. Luego de eso se levantó.  
+Ah, él es bueno+ Pensó Cub cuando Flippy paso a su lado. Flippy solo volteo disimuladamente con una mirada asesina, luego suspiro.  
-La estás viendo mucho. Dijo Flaky como un susurro, después de eso su cel sonó vio cómo su entrada cambio. +¿Por qué el diario cambió?+

Cub caminaba por los pasillos de la casa moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
+¿Acaso Primera notó algo?. Esta vez la matare de eso estoy segura. Como una elite que soy+ Luego sintió una mano en su hombro

-Cub, lamento tirar tu ensalada sé que tú lo preparaste con mucho ánimo. Dijo con una inocente sonría Flippy que estaba detrás de Cubyna.  
-¡Ah, no hay problema!. Dijo viendo a Flippy con una sonrisa.  
-¡Pues esperemos que los culpables que mataron a tu padres sean capturados pronto! Cuando dijo eso puso su mano en su cabeza. -¡Anímate!.  
-Sí. Después de que Flippy se fuera empezó a reírse mentalmente. +Wow, ¡eres asombroso Amano Flippy!+ Pensó con una gran sonrisa +¡Me encantas!+

Cub estaba en frente de la lavadora que estaba a lado de la regadera en eso todos se fueron a dormir. Luego empezó a hacerle algo.  
+Hmm 50mA o más dan descargas a los humanos con un choque eléctrico mortal+ Corto unos cables y luego se fue a la tina. +La sal de mesa mejora la conductividad eléctrica. Vueltas vueltas vueltas vueltas+ Decía mientras revolvía la sal en al tina.

Flaky se secaba su cabello con la secadora luego se lo empezó a cepillar estaba pensando en cuanto tenía su celular a la mano.  
+¿Por qué el futuro cambio, cuando estuvimos almorzando? No fui, yo ni Flippy, significa que hay otro dueño+ En eso su diario sonó +Cambio de nuevo!+ -¡¿Choque eléctrico?! ¡Pero qué demonios!

Flippy estaba preparando todo para bañarse pero luego Cub entro al baño.  
-¡Flippy! Ay que bañarnos juntos.  
-Etto… ¿conmigo?  
-¡Voy a entrar!

Flippy se metió a la tina y Cub tenía unos guantes con unos cables detrás de ella.  
+¡No hay tiempo! ¿Qué hago?+ Luego su tía prendió el microondas Flaky lo noto. +No todavía hay una oportunidad+ Prendió la tele, y la radio

Flippy se relajó y Cub estaba detrás de él. +Me gusta comer la parte más deliciosa primero de una carne así que tu morirás primero Flippy+ Dijo acercándose más a él +¡Vete al infierno!+

-¡Turbo! Dijo Flaky al momento de prender la secadora. Cuando Cub metió los cables se fue la luz. Flippy se estremeció. Y volteo a ver a Cub.  
+¿Se quemó un fusible? ¿Fue primera?. En eso Flaky entro al baño.  
-¡Flippy!

El trato de agarrar a Cub pero ella salió corriendo antes solo se escuchó su risa.  
-Si fue Cubyna

En la misma cabaña donde esta Russell. El recibió un mensaje de Petunia.  
-¿Un mensaje de Petunia? ¿Cómo puede ser tan reservada? ¿Quinta?  
Recordó todo los participantes hasta atinar con una niña.  
-¿Ella?. Estaban dos ardillas comiendo algo. –Haha debe ser difícil para Primera pelear contra una niña. Luego les arrojo dos cubitos más (De quien sabe que). –Haha suena divertido ver a Primera romper en llanta por esa niña. Una ardilla se puso en su hombro y el la aventó sin lastimarla. +Pero ¿Por qué ella me está filtrando información?

En la casa de Flaky, ella buscaba el diario de Quinta. +No lo encuentro, ¡ahhh me volveré loca! Definitivamente ella tiene un diario+ Volteo a ver como Cub dormía con su tía.

+¿Será un cuaderno, o un celular+ Se preguntaba Flaky +Pero sin duda está aquí+  
-Será más rápido matarlo. Dijo Flippy detrás de Flaky con un cuchillo de cocina. –Flaky.  
Se volteo, para verlo sin duda no le gusto para nada ver ese cuchillo que sostenía. -¡No puedes hacer eso!. Dijo tranquila.  
-Antes de que te haga algo.  
-¡Espera!. Dijo Flaky furiosa y se levantó. –¡Ella solo es una niña, todo lo que necesitamos es tomar su diario!  
-¡Ella es la dueña de un diario!. Dijo Flippy calmado  
-Pero… C-como sea, vamos a encontrar su diario y… Flippy lo veía con reproche pero Flaky fue interrumpida por Cub.  
-No lo encontraras. Dijo con una camisa de la tía Rea mientras agarraba su mochila. Flippy la veía muy feo. –Tengo que ir baño, no tendrán oportunidad con esos cerebros.  
Flaky se veía confundida y Flippy ofendido.

-Tal vez este aquí. Dijo Flaky revisando un cajón luego de eso de eso su celular sonó. +Ains pensé que si buscaba en lugar donde no dijera el diario encontraría el diario+  
Luego se fue a la cocina. – ¡Aquí esta! Dijo levantando la topa de una olla. –Haha no es broma. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Flippy entro a la cocina y tomo de nuevo el cuchillo. Flaky reacciono y tomo la tapa y una cuchara. –Flippy te dijo que no  
-Pero es más rápido así. Dijo triste  
-Mi tía también hasta acá.

Su tía estaba jugando y videojuego con Cubyna.  
-Oh están haciendo mucho escandalo ¿no?  
-No lo sé. ¡Sigamos jugando!  
-Claro.  
+Solo tengo que actuar como dice mi diario por ahora, el juego real comienza en la tarde+

Flaky estaba a fuera en el patio tratando de escavar en la tierra. +Solo quedaba este lugar+  
Flippy revisaba su celular luego vio que Cub estaba viéndolos.  
+Hehe tampoco está ahí+

Flaky se estaba cansando no sabía dónde más buscar. –Oye Flippy, Cub no salió para nada ayer ¿no?. Luego vio el puesto de la tienda que tenían. +Cierto que acompaño a mi tía ayer+ -Oye Flippy supiste si Cub acompaño… Cuando volteo no había nadie a su lado. -¿Flippy?

Dos pequeños martillos estaban a punto de pegarle a Cub pero ella se fue de bajo de la mesa. Flippy fue arriba, cuando ella salió corriendo le quería pegar de nuevo con los martillos pero tampoco le atino. -¿De repente muestras tu verdadera naturaleza?. Dijo Cubyna tratando de escapar de él.

-Hacen mucho escándalo. Dijo Rea en la computadora. Cuando abrió la puerta, Flaky llego por la puerta trasera y vio como Flippy le dio un martillazo su tía, ella cayo inconsciente y Cub salió corriendo por la puerta de donde entro Flaky ella solo se quedó viendo hasta que reacciono.  
-¡Flippy!

Luego los dos estaban con la tía Rea quien tenía un trapito es su frente Flaky estaba a su izquierda y Flippy es su derecha.  
-¡LO SIENTO! ¡Enserio lo siento mucho Flaky!. Dijo cubriéndose sus ojos con su cabello, mientras Flaky extendía más la manta.  
-¡Te dije muchas veces que no Flippy! ¡Incluso involucraste a mi tía! Dijo molesta volteándose a ver a Flippy. Que este seguía manteniendo la misma acción  
-¡Ahhh lo siento mucho Flaky!.  
-Flippy estoy segura que si te esfuerzas encontraras el diario muy fácil. Dijo agarrándole dos hombros a Flippy. –Vamos a encontrar el diario juntos ¿si?  
-¡Si! Dijo Flippy muy feliz después de eso salió del cuarto. Y Flaky seguía con su tía. +tengo que hacer algo rápido+

Flippy estaba encima de la mesa en posición de loto. +Tengo que esforzarme para que así Flaky me perdone+ Luego de eso cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir los tenia amarillos. +Soy Houjo Cubyna, tengo 6 años. Un lugar donde tenga acceso simple y de esa manera pueda regresar a mi sin que nadie se entere. ¿Dónde? Dijo mentalmente mientras se imaginaba cada lugar de la casa.

Flaky entro y encontró a Flippy boca abajo con sus brazos extendidos.  
-¡Flippy! Dijo corriendo hacia el mientras lo movia.  
+En la tienda de abarrotes, mandé un paquete para que fuera enviado a una hora específica, recibo ese paquete+ En el momento en el que abrió los ojos tocaron el timbre. -¡Entregas a domicilio!  
-¡Ya voy! Dijo Cub mientras abría la puerta para recibir un paquete. Flaky iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que Flippy grito.  
-¡Detenlo Flaky! ¡Ese es su diario!

Cuando dijo eso Cub ya iba a tomar su diario pero Flaky no la dejo.  
-¡No te dejare! Al momento de tomar su diario lo abrió. –Con esto ya  
A Flippy le cambio el futuro y en eso era tarde un humo salio del sobre  
-¡Flaky no! Eso es!  
+Cayo en la trampa+ Pensó Cub mientras se ponía una máscara de respirar. Flaky cayó al suelo y toda la casa se llenó de ese humo.  
-¡Flaky! ¡No resiste! ¡Flaky! Lo iba arrastrando.  
-¡Si funciono! Dijo Cubyna muy alegre. -¡Es una trampa donde los gases venenosos escapan cuando abras la envoltura!. Ella estaba dando muchas vueltas de alegría.

Flippy volteo a verlo. –Lo abriste desde el otro lado. Dijo sacando su diario y un mini botiquín. –Que mal. Luego de eso Flippy metió a Flaky al baño que está a su lado y cerró la puerta. Ella tocia en el retrete del baño, mientras él le sobaba su espalda.

-Oni-chan. Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta tocándola. -¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar ahí? ¿Me escuchas? De todas maneras ella morirá. Solo empeoras las cosas. Flippy puso la mano en la puerta haciendo que ella se callara.  
-Probablemente, quien mato a tus padres allá sido yo. Si buscas venganza mátame a mí, tienes todo el derecho.

Cub escucho todo. –Hmm eso no me importa ¡sabes yo te adoro mucho! ¡Es por eso que te matare primero! ¡Como la elite! ¡Haha! ¡Vamos a jugar un duelo a muerte!  
Flippy se enojó y solo aventó su mano de nuevo en la puerta.  
-Vamos. ¡Entonces te daré un gran premio si me ganas! Dijo bajando su mochila. Flippy esta más que furioso hasta que escucho. -¡Un antídoto!.  
-Es un juego fácil: ¡Escondidas!. Si puedes atraparme ganas. Si fallas contra el gas venenoso ¡yo gano!

Flaky volteo su cabeza se notaba muy mal. –No seas ridículo. ¡Mi tía saldrá lastimada de esa manera!.  
-Hm por eso no te preocupes. Yo tampoco quiero lastimar a tía Rea. Dijo recordando como la dejo a fuera con las manos atadas a un inconsciente. –Así que empecemos el juego. ¡Morirás si respiras dentro de la casa, así que ten cuidado!

Flippy estaba en posición como si fuera a correr. -¿Listos? ¡Vamos!  
Pero al momento de correr Flaky le agarro la muñeca. –Seguramente ella está…. Planeando algo. Incluso tú no saldrás intacto.  
Flippy no le hizo mucho caso. -¡Tú no te preocupes por mí ahora Flaky! Dijo en un tono muy suave. Luego se soltó de su mano. -¡Te prometo regresar con el antídoto!. Dijo muy feliz, agarro un trapo y salió por la puerta.  
-Flippy

Después de eso escucho la risa de ella y a buscarla, cuando encontró el sonido solo era un juguete, y lo aventó enojado. Fue a otra habitación pero al momento de pisar había tachuelas, fue por otro lado y trato de abrir las ventanas pero estaban selladas. Busco algo con que romper el vidrio y aventó una jarra y saco su cabeza para respirar.

Cub estaba escondido en otro lugar. +Sí que es muy bueno, pero el juego recién empieza. Veamos cuanto tiempo duras+

Tenía un cuchillo, se encontraba en otra habitación, cuando noto un bulto en el sillón iba a enterrar su cuchillo pero noto que era un juguete y se puso de nuevo su trapito. En eso Cub pensó que ganaría pero no fue así. +Vaya no funciono+ Reviso su diario y vio en un dibujo como el la apuñalaba en una lavadora, así que decidió cambiar de lugar.

Salió hacia el patio y respiro muy hondo luego se fue corriendo otra vez.  
+¡Esta casa sí que es divertida! ¡Tía Rea es muy amable y Onii-chan y Onee-chan juegan conmigo!+ Pensó muy feliz en eso volvió a entrar a la casa, luego recordó como sus papás se peleaban en frente de ella sin importarle. +Esa casa era muy aburrida, no necesito a papá o a mamá para sobrevivir ¡Y lo probare ganado este juego!+

Flaky revisaba su celular. +¿Qué está pasando afuera?+ En su celular no había nada +Sólo muestra lo que está pasando aquí+ Dijo muy agotada quería dormir.

+No está en el primer piso lo que significa que+ Fue hasta las escaleras y cuando las subió lo encontró a ella. -¡Genial! ¡Ya me contraste!  
+¡Maldita!+Pensó muy furioso Flippy  
–Ahora no tengo donde correr. ¡Pero aun así yo gano Flippy-oniichan!  
+¿Agua?+ Pero cuando alzo la mirada Cubyna tenía una lámpara en su mano.  
-¿Qué es esto?.  
Flippy abrió los ojos y trato de bajar las escaleras  
-¡Vamos, trueno!.  
Ya no pudo hacer nada sentía un gran choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo  
-¡Gano como la elite que soy!

-Flippy. Dijo y trato de ir donde estaba el

-Pero no lo entiendo. Dijo mirando a Flippy como temblaba en las escaleras. –Se supone que las elites patean a otros y ganan ¿Por qué sigues protegiendo a Onii-chan? Así que todavía estás conteniendo la respiración.  
-Yo… no… soy elite. Dijo con dificultad.  
-Uhmm

-Yo solo amo a Flaky  
-Eso explica porque no puedes contra mí, hasta nunca Onii-chan. Dijo mientras se acerba a él con una jeringa.  
+Flaky+ Pero en ese instante un dardo fue clavado en hombro de Cubyna haciendo que ella fuera hasta arriba. -¡Maldición. Flaky corrió hasta Flippy y le dio un beso, luego de eso se desplomo para abajo y Flippy vio como ella caía. +Flaky+ Fue hasta arriba y se encontró con ella tenía su cabeza de lado.

-Eso es todo, yo lo solo amo a Flaky.  
-Eres asombrosa. Flippy alzo su cuchillo que en ningún momento soltó.

Cubyna se encontraba en la silla con el cuchillo en su pecho con todo y su diario. Ella sonreía con dificultad casi no podía respirar ya no tenía su máscara de respiración.  
-F-felicidades, tú ganas Onii-chan. Le dio una jeringa Flippy vio la jeringa con total desconfianza lo cual Cub noto. –N-no te preocupes es de verdad. Pero ¿estás seguro? Vas para el sendero de la ruina. En cierto punto de este juego de supervivencia. Tu y Flaky-oneechan tendrán que martarse entre ustedes ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta entonces?

Cub iba siendo consumida por el mismo oyó que a Tercero lo consumió pero aun podía hablar –Asegúrate de ganar ya que me derrotaste. Cuando fue consumida por completo solo se escucho su última palabra. –Onii-chan.

Su diario cayó al suelo y solo se vio un dibujo con algo escrito que decía.

Mes: 5 Día: 15 Clima: Soleado Hora: Mañana  
Hounjou Cubyna es asesinada por Amano Flippy. Final Malo.  
Pero fue divertido.

Luego de eso Flippy se volteo con dificultad y fue hasta Flaky también hablaba con dificultad.  
-Yo… protegeré a Flaky.  
Iba bajando las escaleras con dificultad.  
+Tengo que darle el antídoto a Flaky+ Su visión cada vez era más mala y se cayó al suelo haciendo que el antídoto cayera en frete de Flaky. Luego alguien lo agarro y los miro. Solo se notaba su ojo azul celeste.

+Cuando mates a Segundo será mejor, Solo uno puede sobrevivir en este juego de supervivencia+

Flaky abrió los ojos era casi de noche y solo vio a una persona de pelo celeste con una coleta irse.

+El será tu peor enemigo+

**El capitulo 7 :D asdhgd gracias por los comentarios :3 como la ven. **


	8. Nuevo Modelo

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v**

Deus se encontraba de nuevo en la reunión de siempre con los últimos participantes.  
-Hasta ahora, Tercero, Quinta, Sexto y Doceavo han muerto, quedando ocho de ustedes. Esto significa que el juego ha terminado para un tercio de ustedes.  
Dijo en su trono observando a los faltantes.

-Deus, deseo que me des una excepción. Deseo transferir mi propiedad de mi diario a un Tercero.  
-Ohh. Dijo Deus cerrando un poco los ojos

Flaky caminaba por la cuidad dirigiéndose a su nueva escuela mientras recordaba lo sucedido que paso a hace unos días se veía decaída.  
+Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Cub-chan, Flippy lastimó a mi tía mientras estaba tras los intrusos. Y después Cub desapareció luego del incidente. Pero no hay duda, ya que algunos de los hechos del incidente fueron borrados, Petunia está manejando las cosas+

Iba caminado hasta que vio un pasillo vacío y fue a echarle un vistazo, Flippy estaba viéndolo desde un metro de distancia escondido mirando a Flaky.  
-¡Flaky! ¡Eres tan linda Flaky! Flaky se volteo completamente asustada.

Flaky miraba su celular. –Así si are amigos.  
-Flaky, tal vez no tenga que decírtelo, pero es mejor que no uses tu Diario en nuestra nueva escuela. No mejor será que no lo uses desde ahora. Decía Flippy mientras caminaba a lado de Flaky. ¿Recuerdas tu error con Tercero?  
-Si bien, no lo usare en la escuela. Dijo cuando sintió que alguien lo veía con una sonrisa, él lo vio a los ojos.  
-Además no necesitamos amigos aunque vayamos a clases diferentes yo- Dijo cuándo Flaky ni le hacía caso. -¿Qué sucede Flaky? Ella la volteo a ver.  
-Ah es que ahí. Cuando volteo a ver no había nadie. –Ah  
-Bueno no importa ¡Volvamos a casa juntos! ¡Te espero en la entrada!

Flaky estaba en su nuevo salón tenía miedo. +Ah justo como dijo mi diario no conozco a nadie+ Luego se sentó delante de alguien que se empezó a reír.  
-Haha ¿Qué eres tú, estúpida? ¿Por qué estás husmeando? Dijo con una grata sonrisa.  
+ ¿Lammy?+  
-Parece que te vez bien, Flaky.  
+ ¿Entonces estamos en la misma clase? ¡NO! ¿Porque no me puedo quitar a esta idiota de encima?, no solo eso. Cuando fui contra Noveno, ¡llegó y fue la primera en apuñalarme por la espalda!+ Pensó Flaky al recordar como Lammy la tiro al suelo.  
-Cielos, no puedo creer que mostraras tu rostro en la escuela. ¡Esa ocasión abandonaste a la clase entera para que muriera! Dijo Lammy haciendo que todos voltearan a verlas.

Flaky se estremeció. + ¿Por qué está diciendo eso en voz alta?  
-¿Creíste que comenzarías desde cero aquí? ¡Piénsalo de nuevo! Dijo Lammy muy arrogante. Seguirás siendo una perdedora rechazada en esta escuela también. –Haha.  
-¡Cállate! Dijo alguien dándole un zape el cabeza con un libro, haciendo que Flaky callera.  
-¡Que te pasa maldito! ¿Quién eres tú? Dijo Lammy muy molesta por el golpe.  
-Haha me dicen Nutty de Umesato, ahora no pelees el primer día.

Luego llego Toothy del otro lado con una sonrisa. –En verdad eres un entrometido Nutty, es mejor dejar en paz a esa clase de personas.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Toot?  
-Veo el auge de un nuevo amor. Dijo tomándole una foto.  
-Nada está en auge. Vamos, levántate. Dijo dándole la mano a Flaky, ella iba a agarrarla cuando le bajo el pantalón a Nutty haciendo visibles unos boxers con caramelos, Toothy solo sonrió y tomo una foto aun cuando Flaky agarraba su pantalón. Lammy se quedó con cara de ._. Ay Flaky tenías que ser.

Nutty se le quedó viendo un rato, luego Flaky sonrió muy roja de lo que le paso. -¿De qué te ríes, pervertida? Pegándole con el libro luego Nutty se calló de pompas subiéndose su pantalón muy rápido Toothy le tomo foto a la caída de Flaky. Luego el maestro llego.

-Ahora, cuando regresen a sus casas en grupo, júntense con aquellos que tomen el mismo camino a casa.  
-¿Un asesino serial?  
-¿No lo has escuchado? Un montón de personas han sido asesinadas en Tree Twon. Dijo Lammy haciendo una voz tétrica.  
+No puede ser tercero ¿no?+  
-Parece ser que fueron asesinados de forma macabra. Dijo Nutty en susurro.  
–Dicen que los han comido, porque están descuartizados tanto que es imposible determinar sus identidades. Dicen que hay marcas de mordidas por todos los cuerpos.  
-¿Pero qué no es posible conocer al culpable de las mordidas? Pregunto Flaky.  
-Si es posible. Dijo Nutty.  
-Escuche que la policía no está revelando ninguna información sobre esos casos. Agrego Toothy. –Tal vez Cuddles-kun sepa algo…  
-¿Cuddles-kun?  
-Si vez el pupitre a tu lado, es el de Cuddles siempre se salta las clases y juega a ser detective. Dijo Nutty cuando Flaky vio a su lado.  
-Oye Haren se me acaba de ocurrir algo grandioso.

Flaky volteo a verlo de nuevo.  
Flippy se encontraba a fuera de la escuela esperando a que Flaky llegara cuando lo vio lo saludo feliz como siempre pero noto algo. -¿Flaky?

Dijo viendo como Nutty y Toothy estaban en medio a la izquierda Flaky y del otro lado Lammy, ella la estaba molestando con un palito. -¿Quiénes son?

Todos fueron al parque Lammy iba al frente caminando como una "modelo" con el palito de madera, a unos metros estaban Nutty y Toothy, y detrás de ellos están Flaky y Flippy quien este parecía algo serio.  
-Todos decidieron ir a la escena del crimen. Comento Flaky muy normal  
-Parece que logramos entrar. Dijo Nutty con una sonrisa y con sus brazos en detrás de su cabeza.  
-Fue más fácil de lo que imagine, bueno solo había dos policías la última vez.

Luego Nutty corrió a la escena del crimen emocionado.  
-¡Miren este parece ser la escena del crimen!

Todos se emocionaron al ver aquella escena.  
-¡Aún se ven las líneas de tiza! Dijo Toothy emocionado.  
-¡Sorprendente! Dijo Lammy  
+ ¿Estará bien?+ Se preguntó Flaky al ver que Flippy no se acercaba a ellos. +Tengo la sensación de que Flippy está muy molesto+  
-¡Oye, Haren! ¡Por aquí! Dijo Nutty haciendo que volviera a la realidad Flaky. +Como sea+

Luego de eso todos se divertían menos Flippy que no dejaba de verlos ni un segundo a una distancia de unos metros lejos de ellos. Luego fueron a tomar una soda el primero fue Nutty pero esa soda la salpico toda poniendo su mano en su boca, y Toothy solo le tomo una foto. Lammy siguió después con la misma acción de Nutty pero Flaky no se salvaba de esa porque también le toco escupirla toda.

Flippy parecía hacer algo con en el suelo estaba más lejos todavía lo que Nutty noto.  
-¡Oye, Flippy-kun! ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros? Dijo Nutty alzando su brazo derecho haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver. -¡El jugo está muy bueno!

Todos empezaron a reírse, menos Flippy que solo dijo. –Yo paso. En el piso solo estaba escrito en japonés la palabra MUERE; escrita un montón de veces.  
Luego Nutty se fue a ver la vista de todo la cuidad.  
-Estaba muy nervioso por ver escenas de crímenes, pero supongo que eso es todo. Dijo Nutty volteando a ver a Flaky que se acercaba a él.  
-Nutty. Dijo Flaky un poco sonrojada  
-¿Qué paso? Pregunto Nutty  
-¿Por qué estás prestándome tanta atención?  
-Uhm, hmm porque somos amigos, ¿o no? Dijo feliz  
-¿Amigos? A Flaky le gusto oír eso

De ahí venían Toothy y a Flippy.  
-¡Vayamos a ver ese lugar! Dijo Nutty corriendo  
-¡Claro! Dijo Flaky muy feliz de ver a su amigo Nutty  
-¡Yo iré primero! Dijo Nutty corriendo a toda prisa.  
-Nutty es muy atento aunque no lo parezca. Dijo Toothy detrás de Flippy que no se veía muy feliz. –Puedes llamarme Toot-kun, Haren-chan  
-¡Sí! Estaba más que feliz Flaky y sonrojada lo que Flippy notó y solo la miro con los ojos abiertos.  
-Aunque de debo advertírtelo, no serás más que un amigo para Nutty.

Atrás venia una Lammy toda cansada y jadeante por el esfuerzo.  
-Ah ¿Nutty tiene novio?  
-Eso es un secreto.

Flippy se acercó a Flaky a su oído para susurrarle algo. –Oye Flaky ya vámonos. Flippy parecía preocupado  
-Sí, solo dame un minuto. El solo frunció el ceño.

Nutty estaba bastante lejos de todos ellos.  
-Vaya sí que son lentos. Aquí también hay mucho que ver. Luego notó un ruido raro lo que hizo que volteara. –Uh. Se adentró al bosque y solo vio a un monto de ojos rojos que paraban de hacer ese ruido de "crack, crack, crack, crack".  
Todos caminaban muy tranquilos por el lugar hasta que el diario de Flaky cambio.  
-¡Ese ruido!  
-¡El futuro fue alterado! Dijo Flippy. ¡Hay un dueño de un diario cerca!  
-¿Qué hacemos Flippy? ¡Todos serán arrastrados a esto! Dijo Flaky preocupada. ¡Esto es malo, Nutty se adelantó y ahora está solo! Esto es una emergencia ¡Tengo que usarlo! Dijo abriendo su celular.  
-¡Flaky! Dijo Flippy enojado. -Tienes que salir ahora de aquí, olvídate de los demás…  
-¡No! Eso a Flippy lo altero. -¡Nutty es el primer amigo que hecho en vida!

Pero lo que decía su celular no le gusta para nada. + ¿Muerta?+  
Flaky estaba corriendo y detrás de, el Flippy. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué corres?  
Y detrás de ellos Toothy y Lammy. ¡Espera! ¡No lo entiendo! Dijo Lammy enojada y cansada.

Luego volteo a lado. -¿Eso es? Cuando vio había un brazo y a unos metros de eso el cuerpo de Nutty. Luego apareció un perro con un bozal de oro con dientes filosos de plata detrás del cuerpo había más perros. Nadie creía que lo veían sus ojos.  
-Esto no es bueno. Debemos correr si no queremos problemas. Dijo Lammy.  
-¡Flaky! Dijo Flippy.  
-Yo les puedo ayudar. Dijo alguien detrás de ellos.  
-¡Cuddles-kun! ¿Desde cuándo?  
-Desde que ustedes llegaron al parque.

Dijo con una grata sonrisa.-Aunque si se quedan aquí todos morirán. Luego se acercó a Flaky. –Veamos, no tendremos oportunidad si oscurece. ¿Qué hacemos? Luego Cuddles volteo a verla. –Estás temblando que linda. Dijo poniendo su dedo en una mejilla suya, Flaky tenía una cara de preocupación. Luego ella se desplomo viéndolo para arriba. –Está bien. Yo soy Cuddles. Akise Cuddles. Soy tu amigo lo vez. Dijo con su sonrisa cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Dijo Cuddles dándole la mano Flaky.  
+ ¿Quién será este chico?+ Pensó agarrando su mano.  
-Flaky-chan. Ella se quedó sin palabras.  
-Apuesto a que tienes un montón de preguntas. Pero primero hay que correr. Dijo mirando a los perros que se acercaban a ellos. –Hay una cubierta de observación por allá. Cuddles señalo el lugar. –Correremos hacía allá. Dijo agarrando la mano de Flaky y echándose a correr con todos los demás.

-¿Qué demo… Flaky? Dijo Flippy muy celoso. Pero Cuddles lo interrumpió de inmediato.  
-¡Ahórrate tus riñas para después!

Ah Flaky no se le escapaban las lágrimas seguía pensando en su amigo Nutty.  
+ ¿Qué? ¿Algo está sucediendo? Vinimos al parque, Nutty fue atacado+  
Ella recordó ese grato momento cuando vio a Nutty sin su brazo las lágrimas salían a flote cada vez más.  
-¡Ahhhh! Los perros iban tras de ellos

En el Hotel de Perros Municipal. Un hombre de cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás paseaba con una botella de vino por unas grandes jaulas, luego entro a su casa por la puerta trasera luego agarro una botella de vino mientras hablaba.

-Hoy he hecho un montón de cosas buenas para ustedes, perros. Así que dense un gusto un poco. Luego volteo a ver un perro maltes con una coleta arriba. -¿Verdad, Mary?

Luego puso un filete a freír. –Tendremos filete de Matsusaka para cenar. –Sopa que cocine con cuidado. Dijo revisando una sopa llena de vegetales así toda rica (Baba :Q). –Y mi vino premiado de treinta años de edad. Dijo sirviendo un poco de este en una copa.

-¡Oh! ¡Esto se ve fabuloso! Dijo alzando sus brazos al mirar su obra maestra. – ¡Tal vez deba tomarle una foto y subirlo a mi blog! ¡No importa, debo llevar esto a la mesa para cenar!

Luego se fue corriendo a toda deprisa con todos los platos en la bandeja. -¡Ahora!

Levanto la mano y se vio una mesa larga con todos los platos y vinos en la mesa. Y con cada perro en su lugar con una servilleta en el cuello. -¡Coman todos! En eso todos los perros empiezan a hacer su desorden en la mesa. Menos Mary quien esta perrita lamia educadamente su sopa de vegetales.

Él se sentó en una mesa con una gran compu al frente y sin más agarro una sopa instantánea. Y se sentó en su silla para pronunciar unas débiles palabras. –Buen provecho y luego empezó a comer su sopa instantánea. –Parece ser que ese plan ha comenzado vaya… dijo comiendo más de su sopa y luego se vio una pequeña foto donde el hombre agarraba de la mano a un niño de cabello verde y del otro una mujer

Al ver esa foto podría saberse que ese niño tuvo una feliz infancia. –Preste mi diario y mis perros también. Necesitan ser puestos en buen uso.

Cuddles cerró la puerta un poco jadeante.  
-¿Estas bien, Flaky-chan?

Ella solo tenía en la mente a su amigo Nutty.  
-Flaky. Dijo un poco decaído Flippy. Todos los perros estaban afuera esperando a entrar.  
-¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? Dijo Lammy al ver a esos perros  
-¡Estaremos a salvo aquí! Dijo Toothy decido.

Luego Cuddles se acercó a Flaky quien está todavía seguía manteniendo su respiración normal.  
-Permítanme presentarme de nuevo. Soy Akise Cuddles, mi sueño es convertirme en un detective mundialmente famoso.  
-Este yo… iba a decir algo cuando Cuddles lo interrumpió.  
-Haren Flaky-chan. Ella se puso afligida. –Vamos relájate. He estado investigándote durante los últimos días. Ah Flippy no le gusto escuchar eso. -¿Ahora estás interesada en mí? Muy bien, continuare. El asesino en serie, la explosión en la escuela, el incidente del Ojo sagrado. Husmee un poco y resulta que tú estás involucrado en todos ellos. Mi sexto sentido me dice que escondes un gran secreto.

Flaky tragó saliva + ¿Se referirá al diario?  
-No, no, me malinterpretas. Dijo sacudiendo su mano un poco.-No quiero decir que estés haciendo nada malo. Luego señalo a la ventana de alado. –Mira allá

Luego un perro se aventó a la ventana Flaky calló de pompas asustada.  
-Me parece que tú eres la presa. Dijo dándole su pasador de nuevo. –Así que me preocupa que te fueras a quedar envuelto en otro incidente.  
-Ah gracias. Dijo agarrando su pasador y se lo puso de nuevo.  
-Somos amigos de la misma clase.

Flaky volteo a verlo con una grata sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su pasador. +Vaya, supongo que él no es tan mal tipo después de todo+ Cuando se paró otra personita habló.  
-¿En verdad eres su amigo? Pregunto Flippy con una sonrisa normal. Luego se acercó a ellos. –Flaky, piénsalo un poco. Dijo mirando a los perros que tenían en frente Toothy y Lammy. –Aquél que está controlando a esos perros debe estar cerca. Incluso podría ser uno de nosotros aquí dentro. Puede ser el. Dijo señalando a Toothy quien este volteo enseguida con cara de niño asustado. O ella. Dijo señalando a Lammy. Quien ella volteo luego, luego.

-¿Qué demonios dices? Dijo muy ofendida

-Pero el levanta mucha mayor sospecha. Dijo señalando a Cuddles quien Flaky le quito su mano para que dejara de señalar a Cuddles.  
-Flippy

Luego un perro trató de entrar.  
-¡Oye los perros tratan de entrar! Lammy iba a detenerlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo. -¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de ellos a Cuddles no le gusto.  
-Esto es malo. Si todos entran a la vez.  
-Y no sabemos qué lugares bloquear. Dijo Toothy nervioso.

Flaky abrió su celular +Los perros van a entrar. ¡Tengo que decirles que ventanas bloquear!+  
-Flaky dejemos que ellos distraigan a los perros mientras nosotros corremos. Dijo con una cálida sonrisa y una dulce voz, e eso los tres voltearon a verla con ojos asesinos. –No confío en estos chicos.  
-¡No espera! Dijo Flaky tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero en eso Lammy bloquea una ventana para que los perros no entraran.

-¡Maldición! ¡Flaky maldita! Ello solo veía su celular  
+ ¡Oh no ya están entrando!+ pensó con mucha desesperación. Tengo que usar mi diario para salvarlos, pero si ellos saben de diario. ¡Tal vez ellos nunca vuelvan a ser mis amigos nunca más! Amigos+ La imagen de Nutty se hizo presente. +No… si dejo que uno más de mis amigos mueran…+ Flaky sudaba frío y tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Lammy! ¡Contén la segunda ventana a tu derecha! Dijo Flaky decidida.  
-¡Flaky!  
-¡No me importa no seguiré tus ordenes! Dijo Lammy molesta.

Flaky detuvo la puerta y en cuento el perro trato de entrar Flaky lo detuvo pero ella callo en el intento.  
-¿Hablas enserio?

Luego todos empezaron a detener las puertas los perros se fueron. Todos estabas muy aliviados.

-¡Genial! ¡Ah Flaky eres estupenda! Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. -¿Maldición no deberías salir en televisión? Claro yo iré contigo.  
-Gracias  
-Oh cierto solo veías tu celular.  
-Si me dijo que puerta bloquear como un diario.  
Flippy estaba más que furioso.  
-Un celular tiene muchas funciones, pero es la primera vez que oigo que predice el futuro. Dijo Cuddles con su sonrisa de siempre.

+Que bien sabía que eran mis amigos+ Pensó Flaky contenta, luego Toothy se acercó a ella rodeándola con su brazo. Luego puso sus manos detrás de ella. En eso el celular de Flippy sonó cuando se dio cuenta Toothy ya tenía una navaja en su cuello.

-Vaya que eres sorprendente, Haren-chan. Yo tomare este celular. Dijo agarrándolo en eso todos se quedaron estáticos.  
-¡No, es mío! Dijo Flaky nerviosa.  
-¡Flaky! Flippy iba ir por ella pero una voz lo detuvo.  
-¡No te muevas! Dijo aquélla voz misteriosa. La puerta se abrió pero solo se escuchaba su voz. –Vaya eso fue inesperado. +Esa voz…+ Pensó Flaky tratando ver quien estaba ahí. –Nunca pensé que expondrías tu secreto tan fácilmente.

Flaky abrió los ojos completamente al saber que era Nutty quien estaba detrás de la puerta. –Eso esa una pena, Haren.  
-¿Por qué?

Luego Nutty fue a lado de Toothy. Flippy trato de moverse pero Nutty lo detuvo a tiempo. -¡No lo hagas! ¡Tengo el diario del Criador! Dijo enseñándole su celular.  
+¿El es un dueño? Pensó Flippy molesto mientras veía Nutty.

-Solo para que sepas, Haren no era mi objetivo en un principio. Dijo acercándose un poco a Flippy. –Yo sólo iba tras una cosa. Dijo frunciendo el ceño. -¡El diario del futuro que tu posees… Akise Cuddles. Dijo señalando a Cuddles Flippy volteo a verlo directamente algo enfadado y Flaky quedó sorprendida ante la noticia. El solo sonrió con esa sonrisa grata.

**Aquí el capitulo 8 :'D perdón por tardar me cambiaron el horario y ahora entrare los miercoles más temprano -.- y si tambien me olvide del otro fic _ Los viernes tratare de subir los capitulos :'D bueno dejen sus comentarios :'3 Adioooos**


	9. Número Bloqueado

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v**

Estaba lloviendo y en la perrera municipal esta Bear hablando con su único hijo Nutty.  
-Como lo sospechabas, yo soy el asesino en serie. Estaba eliminado a los dueños de diario y gente sospechosa.

Nutty no decía nada solo se le quedaba viendo.

-Todavía lamento por estar tan atraído por los perros que te deje a ti y a tú madre.  
-Papá.  
-Sólo quería convertirme en Dios y regresar el tiempo, pero…  
-Vamos, papá, comencemos de nuevo. Nutty trataba de animar a su padre, el sacó el cabello verde como su madre pero un mechón rubio por su padre además de que saco los ojos de los dos. Tenía una cara de preocupación por su padre.

Pero el solo se levanto y fue hacia la ventana donde la deslizo un poco la cortina.

-Alguien ya está tras de mí.

Dijo Bear viendo a un chico con paraguas en frente de la casa. El solo levanto la mirada un poco. Nutty fue a su lado y lo reconocio.

-¿Cuddles?  
-Él debe ser el dueño de un diario que me descubrió.  
-¡¿Cuddles es un dueño de diario?!  
-Será difícil comenzar de nuevo mientras este por aquí.

Luego de eso cerro de nuevo la cortina. Después dio un suspiro de cansancio y se retiro dejando a Nutty viendo la aun la ventana. Algo molesto a decir verdad. +Si sólo desapareciera.+

_FIN_FLASHBLACK_

Ya estaba a punto de oscurecer. El cielo estaba un azul con un toque de morado al borde.

-Sólo quiero una cosa - ¡tu diario del futuro, Akise Cuddles!

Nutty señalaba al culpable luego bajo su brazo, Flaky estaba más que confundida de lo que pasaba.

-¡¿C-Cuddles-kun es un dueño de diario?!  
-Así es. Nutty volteo a verla. –Aunque use un cadáver falso para fingir mi muerte. Incluso el diario de Cuddles no predicaría quien esta muerto.  
-Entonces me invitaste al parque para.  
-Cuddles también sospechó de ti. Fuiste un gran señuelo para atraparlo. Lo siento. Dijo un poco decaído pero no se le notaba. –Vaya, eres demasiado ansioso para ayudar a la gente-Arruinaste a lo grande nuestro plan.  
-Señuelo… Flaky quería llorar se notaba en sus ojos. Toothy tenía la cara de culpabilidad mientras veía a Flaky.  
-Muy bien. Dijo Cuddles un poco cansado, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia él. –Te daré mi diario. Pero solo si puedes ganarme en una apuesta. Agarro una moneda luego la lanzo y la acacho. -¿Izquierda o derecha? Alzo sus puños al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo mi propio diario. A Cuddles se le notaba su confianza que tenía en él. –Y tú tienes el diario de Flaky-chan.

Nutty fruncía el ceño levemente mientras lo escuchaba.

-Aquél que adivine en que mano de su oponente está la moneda gana el teléfono del oponente.

Nutty bufo y luego se le veía una mirada maliciosa, en eso saca una de sus paletas-Hum, no hay que llegar tan lejos Cuddles. Resolveré esto ahora con mi diario de la Crianza.  
-¿En verdad piensas que será de fácil? Flippy solo lo veía con desconfianza. –Después de todo, yo también soy un dueño de diario.

Nutty frunció el ceño de nuevo. + ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este tipo? Agh está demasiado confiado+

-Nutty. Pero Toothy estaba calmado. –No puedes perder mientras tengas el diario de Flaky-chan.

Luego Nutty reviso su celular. +Haha, esto será muy fácil. Me gusta+ -De acuerdo. Acepto tu reto. Dijo Nutty muy confiado. Le lanzo la moneda la cual agarro pero estaba confundido.

-Hagamos un calentamiento, vamos tírala.

Nutty reviso el celular de Flaky. +El diario de Haren dice "derecha". Que fácil+  
Flaky lo veía nervioso. +V-va a perder. Tengo que hacer algo+ Flaky giño el ojo de la derecha varias veces. Flippy lo notó y luego su cel sonó. Nutty lanzo la moneda.

-Ok ¿Derecha o izquierda? +Ay Flaky eres una estúpida. Tu señal fue demasiado obvia+ Pensó mientras Flippy le susurraba algo a Cuddles. +Cambie de lugar la mano y es izquierda. Muy mal por ti Haren+ Pensó Nutty con superioridad.

Flippy miraba a Cuddles muy serio lo cual Cuddles notó.

-No te preocupes. Puedo verlo a través de mi diario. Todo quedó en silencio Lammy era la única que estaba en medio muy alejados de ellos viendo todo. Cuddles miro su cel un momento y luego dijo que "la respuesta es la izquierda".

Nutty abrió a lo grande los ojos y se ahogó con su paleta y luego la escupió. Flippy y Flaky estaban confundidos. Nutty abrió su mano izquierda y si ahí estaba la moneda.

-Correcto.

Flippy solo lo veía. + ¿Enserio este chico es un dueño?

+ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Nutty estaba algo preocupado ¿Qué es esto? ¡Se agregó un texto! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?+

-Ok suficiente con el calentamiento, empecemos con el juego de verdad. Nutty está preocupado pero ya no podía negarse.  
-Nutty, el diario de Cuddles-kun puede leer las predicciones de Haren-chan.

-¡Ya lo se!

Cuddles lanzó de nuevo la moneda.  
¿Derecha o izquierda?

Nutty vio de nuevo el cel de Flaky.  
+Si es ese el caso, tendré que apostar lo contrario+ -La derecha.  
Luego Nutty notó que el celular de Flaky cambió. Al igual que el de Flippy y luego vio las manos de Cuddles sin duda tramaba algo pero seguía igual con su mirada llena de confusión. Cuddles abrió sus manos y solo pronuncio izquierda. Flaky se sorprendió y esta muy feliz del resultado. Menos Nutty y Toothy. Flippy tenía una mirada muy seria.

-Bueno, te equivocaste así que entrega el diario.

Nutty solo se negó. –Claro que no solo dejare ir a Haren. ¿Algún problema con eso? Yo nada más te seguí el juego. El solo suspiro y Flaky fue corriendo hasta el, llena de alegría como si viera un súper héroe.

-¡Cuddles-kun, tu diario es asombroso! A Flaky le brillaron los ojos. -¡Con esto, puedes ganar súper fácil! ¡Un diario que puede leer las predicciones de otros diarios!

Flippy solo lo veía sin mucha confianza. +Algo no está bien. Yo no escuche ningún ruido de su diario cuando cambio el futuro+  
Flaky solo le decía cosas buenas a Cuddles.

-¡Es mucho mejor que mi diario indiferente! ¡Probablemente el mejor de todos!  
+ ¡¿Diario?!+ Para nada Flippy dejo de lado esa sonrisa solo le daba más y más sospechas.

Cuddles solo mantenía una sonrisa inocente. –Bueno, comencemos con la siguiente ronda. Si gano esta ronda será la última. Bien entonces~

Pero en eso Flippy lo agarro de su chamarra amarilla y se puso encima con su mirada entre cerrada, todos estaban pasmados por su comportamiento repentino.

-Olvide preguntarte algo muy importante. Dijo con una mirada seria y poniendo su rodilla en su cuello y su cuchillo de caza cerca de su cara además de sus ojos estaban de un amarillo neón al centro y lo demás cubierto de un verde opaco. -¿De cuál diario eres dueño? Cuddles estaba un poco desconcertado sin duda nunca había visto unos ojos así tenía un poco abierta su boca. Luego sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad luego de que buscara su "diario" entre su ropa. Flaky estaba un poco enojada con su comportamiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en un momento crucial Flippy?  
-Flaky, perderemos si continuamos. No hay ningún diario escrito en su teléfono. Dijo revisando su celular.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Pregunto Nutty pasmado pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte suya. Luego Flippy volvió a poner su cuchilla cerca de su cara a una distancia muy peligrosa.

-¡No eres dueño de un diario!

Cuddles solo atino a reírse. Nutty y Toothy seguían sin entender nada. Cuddles no paraba de reírse a carcajadas.

-Perdón, perdón. Todos tenían la certeza de que lo era así que solo pensé que sería divertido seguirles la corriente.

Flaky tenía los ojos decaídos. –P-pero ganaste dos veces. Cuddles solo se rio de nuevo.

-Haha solo adivine. Dijo muy inocente. –Aunque puedan predecir el futuro, las personas solo siguen siendo personas. Nutty solo perdió confianza en sus predicciones y perdió.

Flippy solo tenía los ojos apagados. –Sólo jugaste con la vida de mi Flaky y la pusiste en riesgo. Dijo alzando su cuchilla. – ¡muere!

Iba a dirigir su cuchilla en el pero el quedó de espaldas atrás de el con un brazo torcido. Cuddles tenía un su sonrisa inocente. –Muy bien, continuemos con el juego, chicos. Luego suspiro. –Veamos, Nutty quiere matarme porque conozco el secreto de su padre. Así que apostare mi propia vida para traer de vuelta el diario de Flaky-chan, bueno continuemos.  
-Cuddles-kun no hay manera de que ganas contra las predicciones del futuro. Flaky estaba algo preocupada.  
-Gane o pierda depende mí.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
-Muy bien juguemos de nuevo.

Cuddles se arrodillo a la altura de Flippy, quien este solo lo veía muy molesto y con ceño fruncido, su cara de pocos amigos.

-Será la última ronda así que si ganas devuelvo el diario de Haren, pero si pierdes todos serán comida de perros. Dijo mientras comía una galleta. Donde sabe dios donde las saco.

-N-Nutty.  
-¿Qué?  
-Puedes prometerme que si ganamos, vuelves con nosotros.  
Flaky miro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo casi invisible. Luego la volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Nutty notó eso un poco rojo y luego miro a otro lado decaído.

-Ok, si me derrotas dejare que Haren regrese a salvo.  
-¡Pero significa que fallamos! Dijo Toothy con una mirada de preocupación. –Si alguno de ellos escapa, este silenciamiento se vuelve inútil.

Nutty solo sonrió y comió otra galleta. –Hum ya fallamos desde el inicio. -Tú también puedes irte Toothy.  
La primera vez que te pedí consejo no pretendía que te involucraras así solo ve~

Pero solo sintió que unos brazos le rodearon el estómago, Toothy apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Nutty. El solo decayó con su mirar.

-Perdóname.

-De hecho, tú podrías derrotar el diario de Flaky de esa forma. Flippy le susurro a Cuddles pero aún mantenía su mirada seria y su ceño fruncido. -Pero aun así es una apuesta. No puedo decirlo con seguridad. Y sobre todo… no confío en ti.  
-Mis sentimientos por Flaky van más allá de la amistad. Dijo con su típica sonrisa de niño.

Flippy abrió los ojos de sorpresa. –E-Espera.  
-Bien comencemos.  
-Bien terminemos de una vez por todas. De eso lanzo la moneda. -¡Último juego! ¿Derecha o izquierda? +Esta vez seguiré el diario, la respuesta correcta es derecha. Pero Cuddles nunca podrá adivinarlo.

Flippy fue hasta Flaky y le hablo muy dulcemente y con una sonrisa cálida. –Flaky, párate así por un momento. Luego de eso agarro su cabeza y la apoyo en su pecho tapando sus odios.

+ ¿Por qué está cubriendo mis orejas?+ Pensó Flaky mientras se erguia.  
Cuddles los vio y luego volteo a ver a Nutty.

-La respuesta es ¡derecha!

Nutty se quedó congelado y escupió la galleta que tenía en su boca ahogándose, sus ojos se dilataron.

+No puede ser… ¿cómo lo supo?

Abrió su mano y ahí estaba la moneda. En eso Flippy le destapa sus oídos.

-Ahh mierda la respuesta era derecha. ¡Te equivocaste Haren-chan!

Flaky reacciono y hasta quiso llorar. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Q-Q-Que h-hacemos, Cuddles-kun?!

Luego de eso Flippy lo golpeo en el estómago.

-Bien, ahora Haren-chan todavía cree que perdí. Dijo algo serio.  
+ ¿Por qué Cuddles le mintió a Haren?+

Pero en eso volvió a ver el celular de Flaky. +Ah, ya veo.+  
-Veo que ya lo descubriste.  
-De ninguna manera el diario podría equivocarse. Dijo Nutty serio.  
-Esa es una predicción basada en la mala información que creyó Flaky-chan.  
-Una mala predicción.  
-Aunque Flaky-chan tiene la habilidad para ver el futuro, hasta que llegamos aquí, estaba convencida de que estabas muerta. Las predicciones están hechas de acuerdo a lo que ella cree, aún si eso no es verdad.  
+Es por eso que mintió+ Pensó Nutty, tanto el cómo Toothy tenían la boca abierta.  
-Planee decirle a Flaky-chan que perdí a pesar del resultado del juego.

Flippy tenía a Flaky recostado en su regazo sin duda a Flippy eso lo mantenía más que feliz verla así no paraba de acariciarle su cabello rojizo.

-De esa manera, Flaky-chan no podría predecir el futuro de forma correcta. Aun así no había garantía de que ganaras. Mis oportunidades eran de 50-50. Fue una apuesta honesta. Y gane.

Nutty estaba más que aterrado. Y Toothy lo veía muy preocupado.

-Tú pierdes Nutty.  
-¿Toot?

Toothy agarro con fuerza su cuchilla, mala idea Flippy luego, luego lo notó dejo a Flaky a un lado y fue corriendo hasta él. Flaky despertó para encontrarse lo peor.

Flippy había apuñalado a Toothy mientras que el al parecer le había enterrado el cuchillo en la mano de Nutty pero este solo se quedó pasmado por lo que había pasado.

Nutty tenía más que los ojos abiertos y luego reacciono.

-Ale-¡ALEJATE! Dijo empujando a Flippy lejos de ellos y el celular de Flaky callo justo en frente de ella. Flippy solo vio la escena.

-N-no sólo a mi papá… ¡¿También quieres llevarte a mi amigo?!

Dijo Nutty mientras tenía en su regazo la cabeza de su amigo Toothy y su mano en su herida.

-N-No. Dijo Flaky nerviosa  
-Vamos. Dijo Cuddles tomándole de un hombro nada de lo que le digamos hará la diferencia. Después de eso todos se fueron dejando a Nutty solo con Toothy quien respiraba con dificultad, Lammy solo paso a lado de ellos y luego los dejo solos.

-¡Toot!

Cuando se cerraron las puertas Nutty tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Toothy! ¡Vas a estar bien! Detendré el sangrado con esto. Se tallo las lágrimas con su manga y luego llamo a su celular. -¡Alfa 1!

En eso salen varios perros escuchando la voz de Nutty.

-¡Aborten la espera, comiencen la operación!

Un perro aulló en respuesta a eso. Luego todos empezaron a moverse. Después Nutty salió con su celular. Donde decía lo siguiente:

1° de Junio 19:40

A 1 buscando a enemigo  
A 2 en espera  
A 3 en espera.

1° de Junio 19:50

A 1 aúlla  
Reporta que el objetivo es avistando a las 12 en punto distancia 300m

1° de Junio 19:58

A 1 aúlla

Luego volvió a llamar a los perros con su celular.

-¡Alfa 2, Alfa 3, aborten la espera! ¡Todas las unidades a persecución!

Luego vio como una manada de perros iban en marcha. Flaky y los demás iban corriendo cuando escucharon a un perro aúllar.

-¡¿Aullidos?! ¡Esto no es bueno! Dijo Lammy volteando su cabeza sin dejar de correr. -¡Los perros vienen tras nosotros!

Flaky solo vio su celular. +No… yo no. Yo no quería… ¡un futuro así!

_FLASHBLACK_

-¿Transferencia de diario? Le pregunto Flaky a Petunia.  
-Decimo lo sugirió, pero Deus no lo permitió. Aparentemente, Deus no aceptará ninguna acción relacionada con abandonar el juego.  
-¿Por qué Decimo sugirió eso?  
Petunia no dejaba de fumar. Es posible que Decimo ya estaba arrinconado. Podría intentar usar a alguien ajeno al juego para sus propios propósitos. Es mejor que tengas cuidado.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky se detuvo al recordar eso los demás pasaron a su lado. Pero Flippy también se detuvo. Y luego todos los demás.

-¿Flaky?  
-¡Corran, todos! Los perros nos atraparán a este paso. No hay tiempo. Iré a detener a Nutty.  
-¡Flaky! Flippy tenía su cara de preocupación. Cuddles solo sonrió.  
-Entonces ve. Flippy puso mala cara al escuchar eso quería golpearlo. –Nosotros tres haremos todo lo que podamos para atraer a los perros lejos de ti. Usa ese tiempo para detener a Nutty y cambiar nuestro tiempo.

Lammy se puso en desacuerdo. ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir por nosotros?!  
-No tenemos otra opción. Amano-san estás de acuerdo ¿Verdad? Dijo a referencia a Flippy que tenía una cara tranquila. El solo asintió.

Cuddles y Lammy se fueron y Flippy corrió hasta Flaky.  
-¡F-Flippy! ¿Porque me estas siguiendo? ¡Ese no era el plan! Dijo Flaky un poco molesta pero Flippy esta normal.  
-Sí, ese era. Es lo que acordamos desde el inicio. Dijo con una voz cálida. –ellos actúan de carnada para que nosotros escapemos. Flaky no le puso caso hasta que lo recordó.

_FLASHBLACK_

-Flaky. Dejemos que ellos distraigan a los perros mientras nosotros corremos.

_FLASHBLACK_

-No… ¡No, Flippy! Voy con Nutty.  
-Apenas lo conociste hoy. No tienes que salvarlo.  
-Bueno…  
-No tiene sentido que arriesgues tu vida por él. ¡Los amigos son una molestia, Flaky!

En eso Flaky recuerda cuando estaba sola en su otra escuela.

-¡No, no quiero regresar a ser así! Dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Flippy agarro su cuchilla de caza. –Entonces, no tengo opción. Y se iba acercando más a ella.  
-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer con eso? Dijo Flaky con una cara de pánico. Flaky se tapó la cara con sus brazos para esperar lo peor de Flippy pero el solo le enterró el cuchillo de caza en la panza del perro que iba a tacar a Flaky. A Flippy le salpico algo de la sangre del perro.

-No necesitas amigos aparte de mí Flaky. Dijo con su típica sonrisa de niño inocente.  
¿Por qué intentas prevenir que haga amigos?

Los perros no paraban de ladrar a Cuddles y Lammy quien estaban trepados en rocas.

¡No hay forma de que podamos perderlos! ¡Oye también vienen por allá! Dijo Lammy desesperada.  
-Si Flaky-chan no lo logra… estamos muertos.

Nutty estaba sentado en las escaleras y Toothy estaba recostado en el piso. +Perdí rastro de Haren y Flippycchi. Toothy solo jadeaba más la dificultad de respirar se notaba tenía su camisa rota y un vendaje. –Papá.

_FLASHBLACK_

Se encontraba el pequeño Nutty con un overol verde una camisa amarilla y un sombrerito de una ardilla verde con "dulces" en la cabeza.

-Aun no voy a casa. Dijo triste con un palito de paleta en una mano. –Quiero subir a más cosas con Mami y Papi. Dijo señalando algo con su pequeño dedo. Luego se le acerco su madre.  
-Vamos, Nutty. Luego vendremos aquí después. Tu padre tiene cosas que hacer Bear solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos a casa Nutty.

_FLASBLACK_

Luego Nutty recordó lo que le dijo Flaky. –Ya no tengo donde regresar. Dijo Nutty hundiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Vamos Flaky ya. Olvídalos regresemos a casa.  
-No  
-¿Flaky? Dijo volteando su cabeza inocente. Luego Flaky subio las escaleras.  
-¡No!  
-¡Flaky!  
-¡Los salvare a todos! ¡Me volveré su amigo!

Flaky corría deprisa y luego salto de una barda hasta llegar a Nutty. Flippy fue detrás de ella. Y luego se adelantó. Nutty lo vio.  
-¿Amano? ¡Regresen Alfa 1, Alfa 2 , Alfa 3!

Pero en eso Flippy llega y rodea Nutty con un brazo y luego con su cuchillo.

-¡Ordénales a los perros detenerse!  
-Alfa 1, 2, 3 y todas las unidades en espera.  
-¡Suelta el diario o lo destruyo!  
-¡No puedo!  
-¡Entonces te matare! Su voz se hacía más gruesa hasta que Flaky hablo.  
-¡Flippy! ¡Dentente!  
-¿Flaky?  
-Todo lo que necesitamos es el diario de Decimo.  
-Pero Nutty es peligroso. ¡Intentó matarte!  
-Ahora todo está arreglado. Flaky estaba tranquila. –Porque no me dejas hacer amigos Flippy.  
-Porque. Miro a un lado. Luego sus ojos se volvieron entre un amarillo y verde lejos para la vista de Flaky, Nutty solo tenía sus ojos cerrados y llorosos.

-Flaky, si te llevas bien con este chico, podrías enamorarte de él. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Es por eso que tengo que matarlo. ¡No dejare que nadie se acerque a mi Flaky!

Dijo mientras Cuddles y Lammy caminaban tranquilos entre todos los perros sentados.

-¡Matare a todo el que lo intente! Su voz estaba completamente gruesa. -¡Ustedes quieren llevarse a mi Flaky de mi lado!

Flaky lo miraba con pavor. +Así que es eso+

Luego su voz volvió a ese tono inocente. –Soy el único amigo que necesitas. ¿Verdad?

-No tú no eres mi amigo. Dijo Flaky un poco seca.

A Flippy se le salieron un poco las lágrimas y cerró los ojos asiendo que Nutty se tensara. -¡No! Flaky…

-Flippy solo escúchame. Flippy tú no eres mi amigo. Nutty, Cuddles-kun, Lammy.

-¿Hm? Dijo Cuddles.  
-¿Mande? Dijo Lammy.

-Me gustaría presentarles a todos: *trago saliva* Amano Flippy, mi novio.

-¿He? Flippy soltó a Nutty y también dejo caer la navaja un poco sonrojado. –F-Flaky, -q-que…  
-Estoy confesando nuestra relación. En realidad no lo expliqué antes.

Nutty tenía la boca abierta.

-Ya veo. Dijo Cuddles con una sonrisa sincera.  
-Bueno eso era obvio. Dijo un poco aburrida Lammy.  
-Esa fue una declaración muy fuerte. Dijo Nutty con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con una pequeña cortada en su mejilla. -E-Eso es romántico no Flippy.

-Muy bien Flippy. Tendremos un final feliz de 28 de Julio ¿verdad?

Flippy estaba rojo no sé si se siente avergonzado y o feliz xd.

-Tu no quieres que no te quiera, ¿cierto? Entonces Flippy, tienes que reconocer a todos aquí como amigos. Tienes que disculparte con Toothy-kun. Y tienes que actuar como un novio apropiado. ¿Entendido Flippy?

Ya ni sabía que decir el pobre de Flippy. –S-sí. Dijo un poco tembloroso.

+Ahora que hago, acabo de decirle una mentira de la no podre retractar después.+ Pensó Flaky anguistiada.

-Pero Flaky… te traicione. Dijo Nutty acercándose a ella.  
-Ya no te preocupes por eso. Regresemos a casa juntos Nutty. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa.  
-Lo siento, papá. Soy un mal hijo. Dijo entre lágrimas.  
-No. Lo hiciste bien Nutty. Dijo un perro por un altavoz que traía su bozal. –Yo fui el que lo confundí con un dueño de diario.  
-Papá.  
-Hasta aquí llego yo.

Bear se encontraba en frente de su computadora._ -¿Estás seguro, papá?_ Dijo Nutty _–¿No ibas a regresar en el tiempo y comenzar de nuevo?_

-Hahaha! Dijo Bear agarrando la foto donde estaba Nutty de pequeño agarrando las manos de el y su madre. -¿Qué creíste esa mentira? Eres muy ingenua. Sus ojos se dilataron. –eres más fácil de manipular que un perro. Así que Nutty no crezcas para ser una mala persona como tu padre.

Nutty estaba en frente del perro. –Papá.

_-Yo no soy el único malo por aquí. Ten especial cuidado de los que actúan como buenos._

Flaky y Nutty abrieron un poco los ojos sorprendidos de escuchar eso.

Petunia tenía un arma apuntando a Bear el solo volteo un poco sus ojos ya que sabía quién era.

-¿No es verdad…

_-Cuarta?_

Fue lo último que se escuchó luego de un disparo.

**Aquí el capitulo 9 :'D bueno dejen sus comentarios :'3 Adioooos**


	10. Plan familiar

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v Ah y una cosa lo que este en negritas sera lo que dice Murumuru fingiendo voz y lo que esta en ** y en cursiva es cuando habla normal ya verán porque.**

_-Cavando un hoyo por Flaky._

Decía Flippy en modo de canción mientras enterraba una pala en la tierra.

_-Cavando un hoyo por Flaky._

Cantaba Flippy mientras arrojaba Flippy la tierra fuera del hoyo.

_-Enterrado todo por Flaky. Por Flaky.._. Dijo Flippy con una sonrisa hasta que se detuvo. -Espera ¿Qué estaba enterrando?

\\\\\\\

En algún lugar de Tree Town se encontraba Russell ajustando la última bomba que quedaba por medio de su computadora. Luego se dio un pequeño masaje en su hombro izquierdo. Y dejo la bomba en una caja llena de otras más.

-Bueno con esto debe ser suficiente. *Suspiro agotado*. -Maldita no se como se atreve al dejarme todo este trabajo. Dijo levantan-doce mientras se estiraba. -Es una esclavista. Luego volteo a ver su traje de victoriano.

_FLASHBLACK_

Una bomba estallo en un edificio abandonado. Russell se asomo un tanto para ver como Tercero|Sniffles| se iba acercando.

-Maldición. Dijo Russell en cuento lo vio. Era un veinticinco de Abril cuando sucedió eso. Russell no de bajaba de dispararle por nada a Sniffles pero no lograba hacerle nada.

_*Sobrestimando el poder de su Diario del Escape, Noveno encontró una confrontación directa con el dueño del Diario del Asesinato. Tercero*_

Sniffles solo se cubría la cara ya que su gabardina era de anti-balas lo protegia. Russell no paraba de correr tratando de escapar por de él.

*_Pero, el no pudo prever su blindaje*_

Luego Russell encontró una puerta y no dudo en abrirla para cubrirse de lo que un cuchillo podría ser su final. El cual Tercero|Sniffles| había aventado.

_*Y entonces...*_

Russell saltó por una ventana cayendo por un montón de basura (Que estaban en una bolsa claro) trato de levantarse pero se volvió a hundir.  
+Mierda, mi pie...+ Pensó molesto Russell al sentir el dolor en su tobillo. Luego volteó al frente ya que alguien lo observaba.

*_Se reunió con una persona destinada*_

Nada más ni menos que Giggles con su paraguas. Que lo veía incrédula, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, luego Russell volteó a ver su celular cuando ella hablo.

-¡Tú eres... ¿Natsu Russell?!

Luego bajo su celular para verla ya que esta bajo su sombrilla.

-¡¿El terrorista buscado, Natsu Russell?!

Russell le aventó una bolsa y Giggles apenas si la esquivo mientras Russell trataba de correr a todo lo que podía.

-¡Alto! Grito Giggles para alcanzarlo.  
**-¡Por favor, espera!**

En eso Russell cae por el dolor y Giggles le pone las esposas. (Russell Y Giggles dicen otras cosas)  
**-¡Suéltame!  
****-No puedo dejarte ir. Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo.  
****-¡Mientes! Te has olvidado por completo de mí.  
-¡No estoy mintiendo!  
-Giggles... ¡Te amo!**

Pero en eso Giggles rueda con Russell al ver que un cuchillo casi los mata en eso Sniffles cae por donde cayo Russell. Giggles esposo a Russell y ella también se puso las esposas.

**-¡Lo siento, pero no te lo voy a entregar! **Supuesta-mente dijo Giggles  
**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué viniste ahora, Giggles-sama?  
****-¡Muere, Hiraiya Sniffles! **"Dijo Giggles" a apuntándole con una pistola a Sniffles.  
**-¡No lo hagas! **"Dijo Russell" jalándola con las esposas y con el ceño fruncido. **-No peleen por mí. **Luego Russell la jalo para correr con ella.  
-**Haré lo que sea...  
-¡No por favor! No quiero que pasemos por eso de nuevo. **"Dijo Russell tratando de jalarla. Giggles trataba de seguirle el paso.  
**-Ahora que finalmente te encuentro, ¡siempre estaré a tu lado!**

\\\\\

-Y así, los dos fueron perseguidos por Tercero. Dijo Murumuru con un manga de Shoujo. Viendo una pantalla con ese acontecimiento que paso hace tiempo. -¿No sonó divertido? Volteando a ver a Deus.  
-¿Qué estás leyendo?  
-¿Esto? Es un manga shoujo. Dijo con un montón de ellos. -Esto es material que pertenece al sistema de causalidad en las relaciones románticas. Son bastante interesantes.

\\\\\\\

Sniffles se detuvo al verlos huir  
**-¡Cómo se atreve a robarse a mi Russell-san!**

\\\\\\\\

-¡No puedo permitir esto! Dijo Murumuru con una cara de pez -3- . -¡No dejaré que salga con la suya!. Deus solo la miraba

\\\\\\\\

-¿Qué rayos es este lugar?. Pregunto Russell al ver las pinturas  
-Es una universidad de arte. Le contesto Giggles. -Prosperó hasta que la administración se echó a perder. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar corriendo?  
-Bueno, no conocemos cuánta información obtiene de su diario.  
-¿Diario?

En eso Russell observa su celular. -Nada, olvídalo. +Sólo es la tercera vez que he usado esto. ¿Cómo se me pudo acabar el juego ya? No me jodan+ -Por aquí. Luego de eso se lo llevo a otro lugar.  
-Oye, podría estar adentro.  
-No te preocupes. Sé dónde podemos escapar. Giggles cerró la puerta y Russell vio lo que tenia en frente. -¿Qué diablos es esto?  
-Espera. Dijo Giggles viendo todos los trajes de victorianos tanto de hombres como de mujeres. -¿No dijiste que sabes por donde vas? Probablemente es un estudio de diseño. ¿Te gustan esas cosas?  
-No seas ridículo. Pero en eso Russell siente algo.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío? Pregunto Giggles curiosa.  
-Quítate esto. Dijo Russell levantando su muñeca haciendo visible las esposas  
-No.  
-Quítate lo. Dijo un poco más molesto.  
-No lo haré.

Luego Russell la rodeo con su brazo y pego su cachete con la ella.

-Vamos, por favor, sólo un momento. Dijo con una voz muy coqueta.  
-No

Russell la aparto de él y lo miro molesto

-¡Que te lo quites ya! ¡es una emergencia!  
-¡¿Nos encontró?! Dijo Giggles haciendo visible su pistola Russell solo sufría y se encorvo mucho.  
-No, eso no. Por favor. Dijo agarrándose su entrepierna. -No aguanto más.  
-Oh

En el baño de hombres Giggles estaba en la puerta entre abierta.  
-¡Oye Hentai!  
-No soy pervertida.  
-Hentai.  
-Es mi trabajo.  
-Hentai.  
-Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.  
-¡Hentai!  
-Ya te lo dije solo es mi trabajo. Es un truco común intentar escapar usando el baño como pretexto. Dijo un poco cansada  
-Eres horrible. Dijo Russell un poco sonrojado. -¡No veas!  
-No estoy viendo.  
-¡No huelas!  
-No estoy oliendo. Dijo con su nariz tapada.  
-¡No oigas!  
-No estoy oyendo.  
-¡Estás oyendo! Dijo un poco más molesto con los ojos cerrados.  
-Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. Russell abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y luego los cerro un momento.

Cuando Russell acabo se acomodo su ropa. Luego trato de bajarle pero no se iba. Movió manija un montón de veces sin obtener resultados. Su cara estaba más que roja. Y se había desesperado.

-¡AHHH! Dijo golpeando el artefacto que controla el agua y todo le salpico a él.

En un pasillo Russell volteando de un lado a otro para ver si no estaba Tercero.  
-Tenemos que apresurarnos o nos encontrará. Vamos a regresar al estudio donde estábamos antes. Giggles notó que estaba temblando.

Giggles buscaba entre todos los trajes algo para Russell.  
-Toma, cámbiate a esto. Dijo enseñándole un traje victoriano con un aspecto pirata.  
-¿Qué?  
-Debes tener frío con esa ropa húmeda.  
-Gran cosa. Dijo algo aburrido.  
-Bueno, solo se que hace daño llevar la ropa mojada así que cámbiate. Te quitare las esposas ¿qué dices?

Russell lo miro un poco apenado después de un rato salio con el traje se le veía un poco mal ya que no llevaba los zapatos correctos.

-Oye, ya puedes voltearte. Dijo con una voz serena  
-¿Huh? Luego volteo. -¡Te vez muy bien con eso! Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.  
Russell solo veía a otro lado algo sonrojado. -No me lo puse porque tú me lo dijiste. Sólo pensé que sería mejor que resfriarme.  
-Pero, de verdad te vez muy guapo.  
-¿Q-Qué? Dijo con una cara completamente rojo el escudo con su camisa hasta su nariz.  
-Volviendo al asunto, necesitamos hacer algo. En eso Russell voltea a verlo algo confundido. -¿Tienes alguna otra arma disponible? Dijo con su mano en su cintura. Reviso su traje y saco una granada.  
-Bueno todo lo que tengo es una granada de luz.  
-¿"Bueno"?

Russell sostenía la granada con las dos manos algo apenado.

-¿Qué?  
-Eh, bien es todo lo que tengo. Dijo con sus ojos puestos en su granada sosteniéndola como si fuera algo preciado para él. Giggles solo tenia un poco abierto su boca al no entender. Luego se fue acercando más a el con una sonrisa.  
-¡Kawaii! ¡Tú también puedes actuar lindo!  
-¡Ah, cállate! Dijo alejándose de ella lo más rápido posible. Luego se tropezó con algo haciendo que los se cayeran.

Russell sintió algo suave en su mano y lo apretó un poco.  
-Esa mano  
-Ah lo siento. Dijo quitando su mano y un poco rojo. -¿Qué? No me gusta eso.  
-Acabo de pensar, "Entonces, después de todo ay un chico en tí". Dijo un tono sereno.  
-¿Chico? En eso se le vino el recuerdo cuando estaba en frente de sus padres muertos.

Luego Giggles se quito. -Tengo que llevarte a la estación, pero no acabar el tipo con mi arma  
-Hay una manera. Dijo Russell. -Hay una manera de acabarlo.

-Ni las balas ni granadas pueden penetrar su armadura. Así que no podemos estar seguros si una granada de luz no letal tendrá algún efecto en él. Iba explicando cuando estaba ahí Tercero acercan doce a ellos. Ahora Giggles solo le disparaba con el arma sin ningún existo y este se iba acercando. -Pero...

Sniffles entro a una habitación y en eso se cerró la puerta, el se sobresalto cuando también se encendieron las luces.

-Hay sonidos más fuertes de los que el humano puede resistir. Dijo detrás de un espejo. Con unos lentes oscuros. Donde estaba Sniffles, había varios esteros y la granada atada a un micrófono. -¿Quieres escuchar cómo suena una explosión en un espacio cerrado?

Cuando inicio se jalo el candado haciendo que una luz y un fuerte sonido se hicieran presentes, Russell tenía una cara de satisfacción.

\\\\\\\\

-Lograron escapar. Dijo Murumuru viendo como ellos dos escapaban  
-¿Cómo ese manga shoujo predice lo que sigue después? Pregunto Deus.  
-Debería fugarse. Y cuando su amor esté completo... Dijo viendo otro manga hasta que escucho un disparo haciendo que volteara a ver la le había disparado a Giggles.

-¿Eh? No hay esa trama en el manga sho- Iba diciendo hasta que alguien la interrumpió.  
_-¿En verdad esperas que Russell-san actué así en un shoujo manga?_ En ese momento Murumuru volteo a ver la pantalla de nuevo. Russell volteo a ver atrás como si estuviera viendo algo. _-Yo nunca he tenido una niñez apropiada... _Murumuru. En ese momento el apareció atrás de ella.  
-¡Ahhh! Grito Murumuru al sentir la voz de Russell tan cerca de ella.  
-Nunca... Dijo en alto con una sonrisa de victoria luego se puso serio lo cual Murumuru notó. -Mi niñez estuvo llena de sangre y pelea. Deus solo lo veía. -Nunca he necesitado el amor. Ni antes, ahora.

Dijo cuando en la pantalla se veía como Russell se alejaba del cuerpo de Giggles, en el cuerpo de Giggles se veía como se le callo la bala gracias a su chaleco anti-balas. En eso Russell abre su ojo.

-Es un pasatiempo innecesario para chicas y chicos. Este es el mundo donde vivo. En ese levanto una bomba. -El sucio mundo de los adultos.

Flaky estaba sentada en una estación de autobús viendo felizmente su celular.  
-No puedo esperar a que Cuddles-kun llegue. Me invito a una película. ¡Es como si fueras amigos! Flaky no paraba de ver su celular sin notar que Flippy estaba en frente de ella.  
-Flaky  
-Ah. Cuando alzo su mirar estaba Flippy en frente. Flippy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El autobús ya estaba esperando a que subieron los dos personajes principales. Flippy agarro la mano de Flaky y la llevó al bus. -Vamos, apúrate Flaky o perderemos el bus.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo Flippy? Flaky desistió a su agarre. -Aquí me voy a encontrar con Cuddles-kun.  
-Yo también recibi un mensaje de Cuddles. ¡Bueno ya subamos Flaky! Dijo jalando a Flaky dentro del autobús.  
-¿Qué hay de él? Pregunto Flaky inocentemente ya dentro del bus. En eso Flippy le enseña su celular. Mostrando le el mensaje donde decia:

Buenos días Amano-san. Lamento molestarte pero ¿sabias que una prueba gratis gratuita de eventos de matrimonio hoy? Flaky quería invitarte pero estaba muy apenada para decirte así que te estoy avisando de su parte.

-Yo no... dijo casi vacilando. -Cuddles-kun dijo que viniera y también llamó a Flippy. Eso significa que... Cuando volteo las puertas del autobús ya se habían cerrado. -¡Me engañaron!  
-Flaky, aún no has desayunado, ¿verdad? ¡Te hice un poco! Dijo Flippy revisando una mochila que traía con él. Flaky solo lo miraba de lado mientras pensaba.  
+Ahora, él me envía el doble de mensajes. Viene a buscarme en la escuela durante los recesos.+  
-¡Toma! ¡Aaaa~! Dijo Flippy enseñándole un emparedado en forma de triangulo.  
+¡Flippy está aumentado esto cada vez más!+ Pensó Flaky mientras veía como se lo acercaba.

Luego Flaky recordó el día en que les presento a todos a Flippy como su novio. +En verdad fui forzado por las circunstancias, pero desearía no haber dicho eso+ Pensó Flaky mientras comía luego trago. +Le diré a Flippy la verdad. Que esa confesión de amor fue una mentira.+  
-¡Toma! ¡Aaaa~! Dijo dándole una albóndiga (o algo así)  
+Esto se siente mal...+

Cuando llegaron al lugar todo se veía muy lujoso y Flippy lo disfrutaba, al contrario de Flaky.  
-¡Mira Flaky todo es tan... maravilloso!  
+Que horrible+ Pensó Flaky decepcionada. -Es como una pesadilla. Luego Flaky fue directamente hacia Flippy. -Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Flippy. Esta clase de lugar no es para gente como nosotros. Dijo Flaky un poco angustiada.  
-¡Nada de eso! En eso un muchacho de pelo naranja con un traje formal los interrumpió. -La condición para participar es ser una pareja planeando casarse. ¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes recién casados! Dijo con mucha alegría aquel joven.  
-¡Gracias! Dijo Flippy con mucha entusiasmo. Luego Flippy vió su targeta:

Guía.  
Ayame Handy.

+¿Ayame?+ Pensó Flaky al escuchar ese apellido, pero Flippy la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Flaky, la prueba de comida va primero. Dijo Flippy señalando el lugar.

En la mesa había un montón de platillos con clase lo cual Flaky le sorprendió.  
-Esto...  
-Lo único que puedo decir es que todo se ve cara, hay que probarlo ya Flaky.  
-Esta bien. Flaky estaba decidida. Los probaron la comida.  
-¡Esta delicioso!  
-Si pero ¿qué es? Pregunto Flaky curiosa. -¿Hamburguesas? Flippy iba a probar otra vez hasta que Handy hablo.  
-Es foie gras.  
-Cositas redondas que hacen "pop" en tu boca  
-Es es caviar. Se sonrieron los dos y les sirvieron su jugo de naranjas.  
-Flippy somos como burgueses ¿no? Flaky estaba contenta  
-Como príncipes Flaky.

En el vestidor

-¡¿Qué les pasa a estos mocosos?  
-Etto nos dijeron que podríamos probarnos los trajes.  
-¡¿Qué?!¡No sean ridículos! ¡No tenemos ropa para pequeños como ustedes! Dijo una anciana estirando una cinta y empezó a medir el cuerpo de Flaky. Quien esta se sonrojo. -Los jóvenes de hoy no tienen respeto por sus mayores.

Luego empezó con Flippy que se tardo un poco más debido a su estatura.

-Todo lo que les importa es verse lindos.  
-Por el momento vamos a preparar a la novia. Dijo Handy a lado de Flaky  
-¿Y-Yo? Dijo nerviosa  
-Listo te vez linda. Flaky tenia un lindo vestido blanco con unos detalles rojos  
-¿Enserio?  
-Aquí también estamos listas.

Entraron a la habitación.

-Bueno sal ya

Flippy salio tenia un traje blanco con un chaleco verde claro y un pañuelo de mismo color pero un poco más fuerte. Estaba peinado con el pelo hacia atrás, se veía un poco más grande.

-¿Me veo raro Flaky?  
-Te vez guapo. Dijo un sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-G-Gracias. Dijo desviando la mirada. -Tu también te vez hermosa. Flaky solo asintió con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de Flippy. Seguía con la boca abierta.  
-Muy bien vean por aquí por favor. Dijo un hombre con una cámara estaba listo para tomar-les la foto. Flaky estaba sentada y Flippy estaba a su lado parado. -¡Bien digan Ardilla azul!

Flaky tenia la foto en sus manos. -¡Que lindo! +Esperen ¿qué estoy diciendo? Flippy no es mi novio de verdad, tengo que decirle la verdad a Flippy esto no puede continuar así+ -Oye Flippy.

Flippy levanto la mirada se le salio una pequeña lagrima de su ojos lo cual se tallo con su manga. -Lo siento Flaky es que estoy tan feliz. Flippy fue directo hacia Flaky y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba. -No sabes lo mucho que me hace feliz esto.

Luego se aparto de ella y fue con la anciana mientras Flaky tenia la mano en su frente. -Disculpe, ¿puedo probarme más trajes?  
+Bueno no tengo que decírselo ahora+ Pensó Flaky mientras se quitaba la mano y los miraba.  
-Claro ¿cuál quieres probarte?  
-Todos los que haya. Empecemos con los más elegantes  
-¿Los más elegantes?  
+De hecho ¿por qué no debería enamorarme de Flippy?  
-Muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?  
+¿Por acosador?  
-El verde definitivamente.  
+No+ Luego recordó los tres cadáveres que había en la casa de Flippy. +Fue por eso+  
-¡Wow! ¡Fantástico! Dijo Flippy mirando un traje militar para boda negro con adornos verdes y una boina la cual tenía puesta.  
-También tenemos estos.  
+Si no hubiera visto lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta... ¿me habría parecido bien enamorarme de Flippy?  
-Muy bien invitados es hora de la ceremonia principal.  
-E-Esperen ¿vamos tan largo? Yo todavía no-  
-Esta bien Flaky. No tienes por que esforzarte, yo ya soy feliz con todo esto. Flaky lo miro unos segundo.  
-Bueno es... es solo un ensayo. Vamos

Flaky caminaba directamente hacia Flippy. Ella tenía un gran ramo de rosas rojas Flippy la veía con una gran sonrisa. Cuando llego al altar el sacerdote hablo.  
+Si no hubiera visto lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta.+  
-Amano Flippy ¿aceptas a Haren Flaky como tu auténtica esposa, para cuidarla y amarla en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que las muerte los separe?  
-Acepto.  
+Si sólo+  
-Haren Flaky  
+Si no fuera por ese cuarto sellado+  
-¿Aceptas a Amano Flippy como auténtico esposo,para cuidarlo y amarlo.  
+Si eso no estuviera ahí+ Flaky tenia una cara muy seria  
-En la enfermedad y en la salud, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?  
+Si eso no hubiera estado ahí...+ Flaky volteo a ver a Flippy el tenia una gran felicidad.

Cuando se termino el ensayo Flippy estaba recostado en el regazo de Flaky. Mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello.

+Déjame olvidar ese cuarto. Podemos pretender simplemente que nunca pasó.+  
-Gracias por participar. Flaky volteo para a ver a Handy frente de ellos con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias por todo lo de hoy.  
-Que lindo es ser joven, una vez fui así con mi esposo. Ahora escasamente viene a casa por el trabajo. No tenemos nada de tiempo para pasar juntos.  
-Su esposo...  
-Es un detective. Está en la policía de Tree Town.

Ya era de noche y Flaky llevo a Flippy colgado de ella por el sueño.

+Entonces, en verdad el es el esposo de la detective Petunia.+ -Oye Flippy ya llegamos, ¿Dónde esta tu llave?  
-Hm. Flaky suspiro y deslizo la puerta de su casa con mucha facilidad lo cual notó enseguida. +Está abierto+

Camino por su casa y trato de prender las luces.  
-Todavía no ha llegado la luz. Dijo Cuddles haciéndose presente. -Buenas noches Flaky-chan  
-¡¿Cuddles-kun?!  
-¿La ceremonia matrimonial estuvo interesante?  
-¿Por qué? No me digas tu...  
-Si, mientras ambos estaba afuera divirtiéndose, yo me entretuve explorando este lugar.  
-¡¿Tu abriste eso?! Flaky frunció el ceño.  
-¿Qué sucede, Flaky? Dijo Flippy cansado.  
-Este cuarto no es normal. Flaky-chan. Cuddles esta serio.  
-¡¿Por qué abriste esa puerta?! Hay-  
-Si, pensé que habrían cadáveres o algo ahí dentro, pero...

Al momento de abrir la puerta había un hoyo demasiado grande. Y la mitad de la habitación estaba destruida. Flaky dejo a Flippy y entro a ver lo esta en frente suyo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?  
-¿Cómo diablos cavó él eso?

Cuddles y Flaky no paraba de contemplar aquel gigantesco hoyo. -Está tan profundo que no puedo ver el fondo.  
-Flippy ¿qué hiciste con los cuerpos? Flaky volteo a ver a Flippy que caminaba hacia ellos.  
-¿Cuerpos? Pregunto Flippy inocentemente  
-Cuando llegué aquí antes...  
-¿Qué? Hmm. Luego puso cara de que trataba de recordar algo.  
-Flippy, tú...  
-Como sea, entrarán bichos, así que sigan-me al cuarto de invitados y siéntase como en casa. Dijo con una sonrisa inocente. -Después de todo es la primera vez que visitas mi casa, Flaky. Ella estaba algo incrédula.

Después de eso Flaky y Cuddles caminaban por un callejón.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Flaky un poco decaída.  
-Probablemente el falsificó sus propios recuerdos.  
-¿Falsificó... sus... propios recuerdos?  
-Su balance mental aparentemente es tan frágil que necesita recurrir a esas medidas. Flaky-chan  
-¿Eh?

Los dos se detuvieron en una esquina.

-Pensé que tenía que revelar todo por su propio bien. Pero me equivoque. Flippy-san es muy volátil si no está contigo.

Cuddles se alejo de ella, mientras Flaky estaba parada en el mismo sitió se en la esquina se podía ver una polilla. Flaky saco la foto que se tomaron -Flippy.

En la estación de policías.

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar con la reunión de investigación. Dijo Petunia en frente de los demás. -El perpetrador de los asesinatos son sabuesos. Disco Bear oh más bien Tsukishima Bear. Fue recientemente asesinado. Tenemos dos supuestos asesinos para este caso.

Dijo señalando donde se encontraba la foto de Disco muerto. -Los sospechosos son:  
Haren Flaky, 14 años de edad.  
Amano Flippy, 15 años de edad.  
-¡Arresten a los dos en las siguientes 24 horas!

**Aquí el capitulo 10 perdón por la tardanza pero ya esta :'D**** puse a Handy :'3 como la ven con Petunia :O**** bueno dejen sus comentarios :'3 Adioooos ens****erio si no los golpeo u.u y no sigo con la historia ;c y les hecho a Russell ;c**


	11. Cancelación de servicio

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v  
Gracias a AsHeLy-Marro me alegra saber que todavía leen mi historia. Bueno aqui el capitulo 11 ¡Disfruten!  
**

Russell tenía un arma apuntando contra Petunia quien esta estaba de rodillas, solo había una vela alumbrando todo el lugar.

-¿Qué estas planeando? Dijo en un tonó muy serio.  
-Hagamos un trato.  
-¿Un trato?  
-Por ahora no te tendré en la mira, y continuare dándote información de la policía.  
-Si quieres una alianza fingida con Flaky debería estar bien. No hay razón para hacer un trato con-  
-¡Tienes que ser tú!

Russell se sorprendió ante esa respuesta dada por Petunia.

-Para empezar Flaky y Flippy no pretenden ser dios. Pero sería un desastre si el mundo fuera destruido como lo quiso Sexto. Tu eres un poco retorcido, pero si intentas hacer el mundo un lugar mejor.

Russell se quedó en silencio unos segundos y Petunia alza su cara.

-¡Sólo tengo una petición!

Flaky camina tranquila por una calle pensando en lo que le dijo Cuddles ya era de noche.  
+Flippy sólo me esta protegiendo porque soy su único soporte moral… pero+ Luego recordó lo que le dijo Cuddles ese día.

_FLASBLACK_  
_-Flippy-san es muy volátil si no está contigo._  
_FLASBLACK_

Se detuvo y vio la foto que se habían tomado.  
+Si esto sigue así, Flippy nunca se recuperará de su locura+  
-Estas llegando a casa bastante tarde.  
-¿Giggles-sama?

Ella estaba rodeada de cuatro detectives y luego otros cuatro rodearon a Flaky por detrás de ella.

-Perdón por molestarte, pero vas a acompañarnos a la estación Flaky-chan.

Ya en la estación Petunia estaba en una habitación de interrogatorios. Giggles llamó a la puerta y le dijo que Flaky estaría presente en cinco minutos, ella solo asintió esta muy seria.

-¿Ahora que va a pasa?  
-Todo lo que sé es que nos van a interrogar.

Flaky estaba nerviosa lo cual notó Flippy y le agarro la mano.

-No te preocupes Flaky. No importa que pase, siempre estaré contigo. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa.  
-Pero… Flaky estaba muy triste. Luego volteo a ver como tres hombres le miraban de mala gana, lo cual hizo ponerse peor.  
-Yo te protegeré, Flaky. Aquí estamos en completa desventaja.  
Sus ojos estaban de un verde opaco con el centro de un amarillo neón Flaky no pudo notarlo bien.  
-¿Flippy?  
-Como sea, deberíamos proteger nuestros diarios y… Volteo a todos lados y luego se volteo para ver debajo del asiento de la sillón. –Claro, necesito encontrar algo que podamos usar como armas.  
+ ¡Va de nuevo!+ Flaky estaba angustiada con su cambio de actitud. + ¡Tengo que detenerlo antes de que enloquezca! ¡Necesito se su rompeolas!+

Luego Flippy fue arriba del sillón. –Armas. Murmuro. En eso Giggles llega.  
-Flaky-chan, la jefa le gustaría hablar contigo primero.

Flippy dejo de buscar e iba directo con ella pero Flaky le agarro la mano y se levanto.

-¡E-Espera! T-Todo está bien. Flippy no la veía. –Tranquilo, Flippy.  
Cuando el volteo a verla sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. –Flaky.  
-Todo estará bien. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa. –Estoy segura de que Petunia tiene sus razones. Iré a escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Así que sólo siéntate aquí y espera. Flippy.

Giggles tocó la puerta y luego dejo que Flaky pasara. Petunia estaba limpiando su arma.

-Petunia-sama…  
-Bueno, siéntate Flaky-chan.

Flaky hizo caso y se sentó. Flaky volteo a ver todos lados y vio como estaba cinco balas allí, sin duda estaba más que nerviosa.

-Cuando Decimo, Tsukishima Bear fue asesinado, un testigo asegura que los vio a ti y Amano en las cercanías. Dijo Petunia sin dejar de limpiar su arma.  
-¿Nos vieron? ¡Imposible!

Petunia solo se rio. –Entonces debió haber sido un reporte falso. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa luego mostro su celular. –Ustedes dos ya no son sospechosos.  
-¿No lo sabías ya?  
-Tengo mis razones. Es por el interrogatorio.  
+Vaya, eso fue preocupante+  
-Flaky, ¿Por qué no jugamos algo?

Petunia termino se armar su arma y le puso una bala. Flaky estaba más que pálida. -Ruleta rusa. Apunto el arma hacia ella y le quito el gatillo. El diario de Flippy cambio al igual que sus ojos tomaron un amarillo.

-¡Cuarta es nuestra enemiga! ¡Flaky! Flippy se levantó y vio el extinguidor.

Una compañera de Giggles se despidió de ella y se fue al baño el cual Flippy siguió y entro Giggles lo notó.  
-¿Flippy-san?

Luego escucho un golpe y ella fue directo a haber que pasó. Pero cuando entro también recibió un golpe.

Flaky esperaba el disparo pero no pasó nada.

-No hay porque temer Flaky, después de todo tenemos diarios.  
-Pero…  
-Así que no pasa nada. Luego Petunia se apuntó con el arma en la cabeza. Y disparo pero no paso nada. –Aunque, mi diario es diferente al tuyo. Mi diario de Investigador no ayuda mucho si no hay un crimen. Luego se puso seria. –Ah, supongo que mv convertiría en una criminal si te matara aquí.

Luego de eso se rio.

-Bueno, seria arrestada si hiciera algo parecido.

Flaky se rio nerviosa y luego Petunia le apunto de nuevo ella cerro sus ojos.

-En efecto, no puedo matarte, porque no eres una criminal.

Flippy caminaba con dos armas en sus manos. Petunia de nuevo a punto con Flaky.

-Ahora nos quedamos con el último tiro.  
-¡T-Tienes que estar bromeando!  
–Que mal, Flaky.  
-P-Pero, sabes… ¡Formamos una alianza! Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y con algunas lágrimas.  
-Deshago la alianza. Flaky abrió sus ojos. –Yo me convertiré en dios.

Petunia estaba a punto de disparar pero en eso llega Fliqpy.  
-¡Abajo, Flaky! Fliqpy le disparo en el arma de Petunia luego le empezó a disparar en la cabeza. Petunia solo se calló al suelo quiso dispararle pero ya no tenía balas el arma.  
-¡Petunia-sama!

Luego Fliqpy saco otra pistola y le disparo 4 veces en el pecho.

-¡Alto Flippy!

Fliqpy solo la veía pero Flaky estaba tratando de quitarle el arma.

-¡Jefa! Estás bien… Giggles no pudo terminar porque Fliqpy le apunto en la cabeza.  
-¡Alto! Flaky lo abrazo con muchas armas, pero eso no impedía que Fliqpy disparara. -¡Por favor, cálmate, Flippy! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Para ya!

Flaky estaba sollozando en su hombro, Giggles solo lo miraba. Los ojos de Flippy volvieron a la normalidad y solo la abrazo.

-¡Tranquila Flaky ya estoy aquí, no te ara daño!. No tienes por qué llorar más. Luego la aparto de sus brazos para que lo viera. –Vez ya estoy aquí. Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.  
-¿Qué fue ese tiroteo?  
-¡Vino de la sala de interrogartorios!

Dijeron dos voces que Flaky la pusieron al nerviosismo. Flippy le apunto con el arma a Giggles. La cual se impresiono.

-Ahora, vámonos Flaky. Dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Flaky estaba con la boca abierta. Luego 3 oficiales llegaron.  
-¡Jefa!  
-¡Alguien llame una ambulancia! El celular de Petunia cambio y ella abrió sus ojos.  
-Jefa ¿me escucha? ¡Oigan llamen a los medios!

Luego de eso se fue y dejo a Petunia tirada en el suelo.

+Ese Amano… ¿Qué clase de aficionado apunta primero a la cabeza? ¡Eso haría inútil mi chaleco antibalas! Fue un milagro que solo perdiera mi oreja+

Los tres corrían a gran velocidad Flippy no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma a Giggles y en eso tres policías los ven. Flaky también llevaba un arma en la mano.

-Flaky-chan ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?

-¡Yo no quiero hacer esto!  
-¡Alto! ¡Alto o disparo! Dijo un oficial detrás de ellos.

Llegaron a la salida Giggles abrió y dejo pasar a Flaky mientras él les disparaba, luego cerro la puerta y se fue tras ellos. A uno le dio en el brazo. Iban corriendo más y más hasta que otro abrió la puerta y les apunto.

-¡Alto o disparo! Resistirse es inútil ¡Tiren sus armas ahora!

Los tres se detuvieron. Luego otros dos llegaron Flaky se iba volteando de poco a poco. Y disparo, lo cual hizo voltearse enseguida con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-¡N-No dispares! Grito con mucha desesperación apuntándoles.  
-¡No lo hagas, Flaky-chan! ¡eso fue un disparo de advertencia! Grito Giggles hasta que escucho otro disparo.

Sin duda Flaky le disparo al de en medio. Flippy y Giggles se quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que Flaky.

-¿Qué? Yo…

El celular de Petunia cambio de nuevo, cuando lo vio le gusto el resultado +Bien hecho, Flaky+ Luego agarro un micrófono y dijo lo siguiente por medio de este.

-Aviso a todo el personal: ¡No dejen que Haren Flaky y Amano Flippy escapen de este edificio! ¡Hagan todo lo que puedan para capturar a los dos sospechosos! Si muestran resistencia. ¡Tienen permiso de disparar! Dijo con un pañuelo en su oreja.

El diario de Flaky tanto como el de Flippy apareció su punto muerto en el que decía que morirían a disparos. Uno disparo al brazo de Flippy pero eso no le detuvo. Mientras curaban a Petunia.

+El hecho de que no fueran criminales me hizo las cosas mucho más difíciles. Así que les provoqué para que cometieran un crimen+

Pensó mientras le curaban la oreja.

+Es garantizado que Flippy enloquezca si Flaky es expuesto al peligro, como lo esperaba+

En eso le vendan la frente y la parte inferior de su boca dejando sus ojos visibles.

+Se han convertido en criminales, y la policía prodia no atraparlos+

Abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos orbes azul claro con el centro azul fuerte.

+¡Justo como lo planee!+

Todos llegaron hasta el final donde Giggles se dejó caer en la puerta por el cansancio y Flippy y Flaky fueron hasta el final del edificio. Los dos estaban tomados de las manos.

-¡Espera Flaky-chan!

Estaban al borde el edificio donde Flaky dejaba escapar unas lágrimas, lo cual Flippy no tardo en notar.

-Lo siento Flippy. Su voz se estaba quebrando por el llanto. -¡No pude detenerte!

Flippy sonrió solo para decir. –Flaky, gracias

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor Flippy le agarro de la cara para darle lo que sería su último beso Flaky cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo de la cintura. Giggles pudo ver como los dos se aventaban del edificio ella reacciono y fue a ver que paso.

+Ese día, nosotros…+

Al ver al final del edificio, solo vio como un camión estaba hundido y se oían unos pasos correr.

+Nos convertimos en fugitivos+

Todos buscaban a los fugitivos y lo pasaban por todas las noticas. En una choza se encontraban ellos dos y Flaky le vendo su brazo herido que tenía Flippy.

-¿Estás bien Flippy?  
-Ahora sí. Dijo con una sonrisa luego volteo para ver su brazo. –Aunque solo es un rasguño. Luego la volteo a ver. -¡Gracias Flaky!

La pansa de Flaky gruño por comida lo cual Flippy escucho.

-¡Tengo hambre! Flaky sollozaba  
-Aguántate. Es peligroso afuera. De acuerdo a nuestros diarios moriremos mañana, después de intercambiar fuego con la policía de frente a la tienda a la que vamos por comida.

Se escuchó otro gruñido.

-Pero no significa que estaremos a salvo acá por mucho tiempo.  
-¡Pero tengo hambre! Flaky solo pensaba en comida. Flippy se levanto.  
-Ahm espera un minuto Flaky.

Flaky lo miro curiosa hasta que vio se iba detrás de unas cajas, estaba aún más confundida, Flippy le había dado la espalda y solo vio cómo se bajaba sus pantalones militares en eso Flaky se pone roja se voltea lo más rápido que pudo oh eso pensó porque solo vio sus pompas al aire libre.

-¡N-No escuches! Dijo completamente rojo, Flaky se tapo sus oídos. –Lo siento, Flaky. Luego de que termino se subió sus pantalones.

-En fin está claro que no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la vida. Se fue a sentar con Flaky quien esta solo dibujo un circulo.  
-Donas.  
-¿Ah?  
-Hace mucho mi madre freía a menudo donas para mí.  
-¿Por qué murió tu mamá?  
-No lo sé. +La verdad es que si+ Petunia ¿Por qué nos traiciono?  
-Flaky,  
-Ese olor.  
-¡Ah! ¡Acaso!  
-¡Eso no! ¡Huelo a donas!

Se asomaron y Handy fue el que traída donas.

-El esposo de Petunia-sama. Los dos se miraron.

Luego de un rato la estaban siguiendo.  
Flippy lo veía curioso.  
-Porque su esposa está…  
-¿Está visitando a un paciente?  
-Vamos Flippy. Flippy la miro sorprendido pero le agarro la mano.  
-No es seguro que tú vayas primero.

Flippy se adelantó por muchos pasos hasta que su diario cambio se volteo bruscamente para ver a Flaky.

-¡Flaky!

Las ventanas explotaron, el humo no lo dejaba ver bien hasta que.

-Entonces estabas vivo… ¡que niño tan duro!  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pregunto con dificultad Flippy hasta que el humo se desvaneció.  
-¡Haha! ¡Tiempo sin verlos chicos!

Russell tenía a Flaky atrapada con su brazo y de nuevo su típico artefacto que trajo la primera vez, con la diferencia de que tenía un traje de enfermero, claro tenía que disfrazarse para que no lo reconocieran como el terrorista parecía una enfermera plana ya que su pantalón blanco estaba algo ajustado y su polo era en cuello V blanco también.

-¿Noveno?  
-¡Sí soy yo! ¡No te creas que me gusta estar vestido así! Gruño molesto de que no lo reconocieran además de su pelo estaba más largo que el de Giggles le cubrían los hombros.  
-Flippy.  
-En fin llegaron en buen momento. Me estaba aburriendo Hehe. Pero tendrán que desaparece aquí. No quiero que nadie interfiera en mi tan anhelada cita. Dijo con una sonrisa luego se acercó al rostro de Flaky donde le susurro de manera seductora. -¿Verdad? Flaky.  
-Detente.

Luego se escuchó un ruido.

-¿Qué?

Cuando vio Flaky tenía puestas sus manos en la pantalla lo que activo la bomba que hizo un hoyo igual de grande que el que tenían en frente. Sin duda estaban atrapados.

-Tú… esto… Dijo volteando a ambos lados. -Eres estúpida oh ¿qué? Russell le gritaba de manera cómica y Flaky se cubría con sus manos.  
-¡Ayúdame!  
-¡Flaky! Grito un Flippy desesperado buscando como ayudar a su amada en peligro.  
-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? Russell tenía a Flaky agarrada como si fuera un perrito después de hacer una travesura.  
-¡Crucen con eso!

Flippy puso una escalera frente a ellos de manera muy brusca haciendo que se viniera abajo otro pedazo.

-¡Ahhh!  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

La policía no tardo en llegar. Todos le avisaron a Petunia quien esta se fue apurada.

+No puedo creer que estén ahí, de todos los lugares…+

Flaky trato de cruza pero Russell le agarro de su suerte.

-Esperar. El quitara la escalera si vas primero. Dijo poniendo mala cara.  
-¡No la quitare! Dijo poniendo carita de santo.  
-E-Entonces iré yo primero. Russell se encimo en Flaky quien esta se puso roja y alzo su cabeza para que no siguiera.  
-¡No! ¡Vas a hacer algo!  
-¡No hare nada!  
-¡Mientes! ¡Y Flippy tiene un arma también!  
-¡No voy a pelear! Otra vez con su carita de santo.

Flaky y Russell se quedaron así de; No te creemos.

-Claro, Primera. Hagamos una alianza temporal ¿vale?. Dijo acercándose al rostro de ella. -¿Vale? Te-Te diré porque Cuarta te traicionó.  
-¿En serio? Pregunto inocentemente

Luego su celular sonó y se quitó de Flaky.

-Agh, vamos. ¿Sí? Contesto Russell.  
_-Habla Petunia. Conozco la situación por mi diario. Estoy en camino intenta contenerla un poco más._  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Nos va a traicionar! Flaky trato de cruzar la escalera pero Russell la agarro.  
-¡Espera! ¡Espera!  
-¡Estoy harta de ser arrastrada por todos al mi alrededor!  
-Espera, ahora estoy de tu lado.  
_-¿Qué fue eso Noveno? ¿Me estás traicionando?  
_-¡N-No, no es eso!  
-¡Mira! ¡Después de tono me esta traicionando!

Russell tenía mala cara.

-No, sólo escucha lo que estoy diciendo-  
_-_¡Yo siempre estoy de tu lado Flaky!  
-¡Todos son malos! ¡Todos piensan que soy una niña!  
-¡Yo no te traicionare, ya lo sabes Flaky!  
_-¡Explica la situación Noveno!  
-_¡¿En quién se supone que confíe?! ¡Todos se están burlando de mí!  
_-Estaré ahí en cinco minutos._ _¡Tú tampoco saldrás del bloqueo policial si me traicionas!_

Russell no aguantaba más, Flaky y Flippy discutían y Petunia le decía un montón de cosas pero lo que lo saco de quicio fue.

_-¡Sí me traicionas, te matare a ti también! _  
-¡ME VALE MIERDA! Luego de eso colgó. –Ains mucho mejor.

Russell cargo a Flaky como un peluche y antes de cruzar las escaleras con ella su celular sonó.  
-¡Ha! Ya viene Cuarta. No podemos escapar de aquí.  
Luego de que cruzaron aventó a Flaky hacia a Flippy. Quien este lo abrazo preocupado.  
-¡Flaky!  
-Sígueme. Necesitamos nuestro as baja la manga.

Llegaron a un cuarto.  
-¿Esto es?  
-Prometí que te mostraría porque Cuarta te traicionó.

Al entra se encontraron a Handy a lado de un niño.

-Con permiso. Dijo Russell.  
-Ah ustedes son…

Flaky se acordó de la boda fingida.

-Ayame You, el hijo de Cuarta.  
-Petunia-sama es…  
-A inicios del mes pasado, le dijeron que tenía tres meses más de vida. Intenta convertirse en Diosa para salvar a su hijo.  
-¿Cómo sabes esto? Dijo Flippy muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.  
-Uní fuerzas con ella. Dijo sin mucha importancia. –A cambio de hacerle ese favor. Ahora ya no tiene sentido.

Agarro el paquete donde estaban las donas y comió dos y les dio a Flippy y Flaky Handy solo veía todo.

-Derrotaremos juntos a Cuarta. Ellos serán nuestra carta de triunfo. ¿No quieres? Tienes hambre ¿No?  
-Pero eso es…  
-Es mejor que lo cómanos nosotros que un niño moribundo.

Flippy no dudo en comer una.

-Pe-pero…  
-Has cruzado la línea hacia la adultez. Ya no puedes actuar más como una niña. Los adultos tienes que proveerse a sí mismo. Debemos estar listos para el ataque de Cuarta. Si no comes morirás.

Russell mordió su no dona. Flippy comía su dona inocentemente.

+Quiero proteger a Flippy. ¿pero tengo que hacer cosas como esta?+

Russell termino al igual que Flippy.

-Así que, los tres tenemos punto muerto. Somos bastantes patéticos ¿verdad? Russell se asomó por la ventana y vio varios autos de policías. –Aquí vienen. Haremos una nueva alianza por ahora. Para derrotar a Cuarta ¡Nosotros seremos la Alianza del Nuevo Futuro!

Petunia salió del auto se le notaba la furia en su mirada.


	12. Sin recepción

**Bueno esta esta la continuación! espero les guste  
Los personajes de HTF no son míos son de Mondo Media, esta solo es una parodia de Mirai Nikki, así que eviten las criticas.  
Aviso ++ Esos son pensamientos -Eso es lo que dicen los personajes y listo x'D bueno Adiós :v  
Bueno aquí el capitulo 12 ¡Disfruten! :'3  
**

Todo el hospital estaba rodeado diciendo que estaba ocupado por tres terroristas.

-El SAT ha llegado  
-Bien asígnales su posición.  
-Pero… Todavía hay pacientes adentro… Y también está su hijo… Lo último Giggles lo murmuro por lo bajo, pero a Petunia parecía no importarle demasiado.  
-¡Dije que les asignen su posición!  
-Sí, jefa.

En la habitación donde se encontraban Russell amarraba las manos a Handy quien este no se oponía a nada.

-Bueno no hay problema, no los mataremos. Ellos son importantes para nuestra gran victoria. Así tendremos ventaja sobre Cuarta. Y así voltear nuestros callejones sin salida. ¿Alguna queja?  
-Estoy de acuerdo siempre y cuando Flaky salga con vida.  
Flaky solo atino a sonreírle.  
+Sólo pensé que él era un acosador loco al principio+ Recodo la vez que estaba atrapada en el elevador con él.  
+Pero siempre ha estado cuidando de mi+ Luego la vez que estaban en la ruleta rusa.  
+También es guapo+ Y la vez que lo vio con su traje de bodas.

-Flaky, tú patrullarás el hospital durante las negociaciones. Dijo Russell todo confiado en que funcionara. –Amano, vas a monitorear a los rehenes y te mantendrás en contacto con Flaky.  
-¡¿Voy a patrullar?! Flaky apenas se había dado cuenta.  
-Flaky tu dijiste que querías ser valiente ¿no? Pues es tu oportunidad.  
-Pero…  
-Escoge ¿derecha o izquierda? Russell metió las manos en sus pantalones.  
-Derecha.  
-Ten… En eso le avienta una granada de luz. -Remueve la clavija de seguridad y suéltala, explotará en cinco segundos. Es fácil prepárate para usarla.  
-Flaky, llévate esto. Flippy le dio unas balas sueltas. –Las necesitaras ¿verdad? Tómalas.  
-¡N-No las necesito! Sería mucho más útil si tú las llevas.  
-Es para nuestra supervivencia.

Flaky vio la caja de donas y Russell dijo que ya era hora. Flaky salió al pasillo pero antes de cerrar.

-¡Flippy!  
-¿Ah?  
-Bueno… Flaky se puso un poco roja. –Si logramos salir de aquí, me gustaría… ahm llevarte a un lugar. Luego de eso sonrió.  
-¿Qué es eso? Flippy en cambio estaba confundido.  
-Un lugar muy especial

A fuera del hospital Petunia recibió una llamada.

-Natsu Russell.  
_-No pareces sorprendida ¿Estabas esperando a que te llamara? _  
-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?  
_-Como ya sabes, tengo peticiones para liberar a los rehenes. _Quiero que Ayame Petunia se suicide. Flippy apuntaba un arma contra Handy. –Y quiero que me provean un auto para mi escape.  
-Me rehusó.  
-¿Q-Qué? Russell se sorprendió con la respues.  
_-Ya estamos preparados para entrar. _Ya están rodeados.

En eso unos hombres se preparaban para entrar en unas ventanas y otros en la parte detrás del hospital.

-No tienen oportunidad de escapar. Ríndase, es su única opción.  
_-¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¡Tenemos rehenes!  
_-No te equivoques, noveno. Soy yo quien hace las peticiones aquí. Libera a todos. _De otra forma, ¡te mataremos!  
_-¿estas demente? Si no cumples nuestras peticiones, tu hija va-  
-¡retroceder ahora no salvará a mi hijo! _¡Mi unica opcion es convertirme en dios!_

Russell estaba más que cabreado con todo eso.

_ -Sólo puedo seguir hacia adelante._

Petunia colgó y se puso en marcha.

-¡Todas las unidades, comiences la operación!  
-¡Esa bastarda!

Russell no hacía otra cosa más que gruñir.

_-¡Sal de aquí, Flaky! ¡Ya vienen!_

Cuando Flaky se dio cuenta varios hombres armados ya lo tenía acorralado.

-¡Alto!

Flaky les apunto pero otros venían hacia atrás también cuando volteo y un policía tiro a Flaky y la tenía inmóvil.

-¡Objetivo capturado!  
_-¡Flaky! ¡Flakyyy!  
_+¿Fallaron las negociaciones?+ a Flaky la revisaron y le quitaron la granada sorprendidos puesto parecía una chica inofensiva y así lo era.  
-La detective Ayame estará aquí pronto.  
+Petunia-sama, ¡Petunia-sama viene a matarme!+

Petunia recargo su arma lista para entrar.

-¡Jefa!  
-Los rehenes están en el cuarto 413. Hagan lo que sea para llegar ahí.  
-¿Es en serio? Necitas permiso de los superiores para-  
-¡Giggles! Regresa a la estación.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados parecía que no le importaba otra cosa más que matar a Flaky.

-P-Petunia.

Una vez listo Petunia iba subiendo.

+¡Tengo que huir! ¡Tengo que salir si no Petunia me matara!+

Flaky trato de zafarse pero vio que Petunia estaba a unos cuantos metros. Y de pronto aumento la velocidad.

+¡Estoy muerta!+ Pensó con unas lágrimas.  
-¡Amano Flippy, no dejare que hagas lo que quieras!  
-¿Ah!  
-¡Flaky! Flippy corría del lado opuesto.  
-¡Alto! Dijo un oficial pero de pronto este estaba muerto gracias a los disparos en los cuellos que les daba Flippy muy profesionalmente y uso a unos como escudo cuando Petunia le disparaba.

-¡Flaky será mi rehén!  
¡Flaky huye!

Cada vez iban quedando menos oficiales hasta que no que quedó ninguno.

-¡Flaky! Grito Petunia.

A Flippy no le quedaban balas y Petunia agarro a Flaky.

-¡Tú eres mi rehén Flaky!

Flippy su mano a su pantalón y saco otra granada.

**-¡No te muevas!  
-¡Sí lo haces:**

-La detonare!  
-Le disparo!

Los dos estaban al climax uno en frente del otro sin poder hacer nada.

-Hasta aquí llegas, Amano Flippy. Suéltala.  
-Suelta a Flaky. Si no todo se irá a la mierda.

En otra habitación Russell tenía lista otra bomba.

-Ok. Dijo cansado. –Hmm en cinco minutos estará listo hehe. Esto debería distraerlos un poco. Russell puso una combinación a lo loco en la maleta. –Agh creo que no servirá de nada a mi punto muerto. Bueno solo tengo que ir tan lejos como pueda.

Puso un pulgar en su labio y luego preparo su arma.

-Nuevo objetivo: Ir tan lejos como pueda. Listo.

Abrió una ventana y saco varias mantas luego salió con ayuda de esas, una vez a una altura favorable, salto hacia el piso pero cuando lo hizo llamo la atención de alguien en particular.

Giggles y Russell se quedaron viendo varios segundos hasta que reaccionaron.

**-¡¿Otra vez tú?!**

-Muy bien hagamos un trato. Petunia tenía a un a Flaky. –Amano Flippy, soltare a Haren Flaky y tu suelta esa cosa peligrosa.  
Flippy se relamió los labios pero aun fruncía el ceño: Tu primero.

Petunia lo hizo y le dijo a Flaky que se fuera detrás de ella, Flaky obedecio.

-¡F-Flippy!  
-¡No te preocupes! Dijo con su mejor sonrisa cerrando los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir.  
-¿Flippy? Flaky se sorprendió por tan repentino cambio.  
-Para que te miento yo era como un Zombie antes de conocerte. ¡Pero tú me diste un futuro Flaky!

_FLASH_  
-Tú te convertirás en mi esposa ¿Vale?  
-Cuando crezcamos.  
-¡Sí!  
_FLASH_

_FLASBLACK_

+Haren-chan+. Flippy estaba observándola desde lejos. +¿No podemos crecer más rápido?+  
+Cuando crezcamos…+ Flippy la veía desde su lugar como ella hacia algo.  
+Pronto…+ Flippy la veía desde el vestidor como ella se cambiaba.  
+Creceremos pronto…+ Flippy veía como ella se iba su casa.  
+¡Haren-chan!+ Siempre con su sonrisa como si le dieran a un niño el perro que tanto quiso.

_FLASHBLACK_

-Haha…  
Se rio al recordarlo pero era una sonrisa reconfortante que Flaky nunca escucho.  
-Esa es la esperanza que me sostiene Flaky.  
Bajo su mirada un segundo.  
-Pero…  
La volvió a subir con su mejor sonrisa.  
-Si ese sueño no se hace realidad. Al menos moriré por ti mi querida Flaky. e incluso después de morir yo… continuare siguiéndote Flaky.

En ese momento le quito el seguro a la bomba.

-¡M-Mocoso! Petunia sudaba frio. Y Flippy corrió hacia Petunia para agarrarla del cuello. -¡Flippy!  
-¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre perra! ¡Morirás conmigo!

Soltó la bomba pero en eso.

-¡No Flippy! ¡Quiero ir a ver las estrellas con-

La bomba estallo.

-¡Natsu Russell!  
-¡Tú otra vez!

Le iba a disparar pero Giggles le pateo la mano.

-¡Perra!

Luego se le tiro encima.

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!  
-¡Al fin te atrape! Pero una luz le arruino su momento. -¿Qué fue eso?  
-¡Haha! Flaky debió usarla. Tenía una mirada reconfortante.

Todos estaban inconcientes.

-Una granada de luz…  
-Pues claro… baka *le dio un golpe en su cabeza* Una granada de verdad seria mucho para ella ¿sabes?  
-Entonces…

En eso otra explosión apareció pero ahí se veía el humo salir. Giggles empezó a sudar y Russell solo tenía la boca abierta…

-Uy…  
-¡Oye! Eso no fue sólo para paralizar.  
-Olvide la otra bomba.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-No es cierto ay… Se levantó. –La puse exactamente en cinco minutos, me dio flojera ponerle más tiempo. Luego reviso su celular. –Espero no estén muertos.  
-¡Oye!  
-¡Hehe ¿sabes que es lo mejor?! Ya sé cómo salir de mi punto muerto.

Todo estaba hecho trizas.  
Flaky reacciono.

-¿Qué paso?

Luego vio a Flippy tendido en el piso boca abajo.

-¡Flippy! El movió unos dedos. –Qué alivio. Llego hasta el. –Flippy.

Pero alguien se le puso en medio de ella, Petunia estaba más que furiosa.  
-¡P-Petunia-sama!

Petunia la agarro del cabello.

-Estoy de suerte, Flaky. Te matare antes de que los detectives lleguen.

En eso le empieza a dar varios golpes a Flaky y la tiro lejos de ella.

-Eso lo resolverá todo.

Flaky agarro el arma que tenía cerca.

-Ni lo intentes, Flaky, no puedes disparar. Cuando le apunto Flaky vio horrorizada como Petunia tenía una navaja sin saber que era de Flippy en su cuello. -¿Vas a disparar otra vez? A Amano Flippy esta vez.

Flaky recordó el disparo al policía. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-P-P-Pero…  
-Tira el arma o le cortare el cuello a Flippy-san. Dijo enterrándole más la navaja. Este abrió los ojos. -¿estás despierto? Reacciona estas muerto si falla. El solo lo siguió con sus ojos.  
-Cuarta. Dijo débilmente.  
-Ahora ¿que vas a hacer, Flaky?  
+Si fallo, Flippy morirá+ su mano temblaba +Y es posible que pueda darle a Flippy por accidente+ Flaky abre su celular +Mi diario, ¡Le disparo Flippy! ¡N-No puedo disparar+

Flippy también ve su celular y sonrió con el resultado

+Si disparo le daré a Flippy+  
-¿Que pasa Flaky?¿Tu diario no dice algo favorable?  
+Pero si tiro el arma ella nos matara+  
-Dispara Flaky.  
-¿eh?  
-No me importa si me disparas… ya dije que moriré por ti. Tal vez fue una mentira lo que dijiste sobre ser tu novio pero yo ya estoy suficientemente satisfecho. Tal vez fue mentira pero tuvimos una boda. Ya estoy feliz.

Petunia lo ahorco más y este tocio.

-Cállate, Amano. ¿porque tan feliz? ¡No tengo tiempo para su charla cursi!

Cuando Flaky se dio cuenta la foto que se tomaron apareció frente a ella.

-esto es… ¿porque? ¿porque llevas esta foto así?  
-Pero-  
-¿No quieres ser más feliz? Eres un completo acosador que ha estado siguiendo por todo un año. ¡tú eras mi novio!  
-Si no puedo tener eso… a-al menos tú…  
-¡Baka! ¡No digas que no puedes! Flaky se puso firme -¡Yo te hare feliz Flippy! ¡regresaremos juntos! ¡Aunque tú te des por vencido… yo no lo hare!  
-¡Flaky!  
-Tranquila Flaky, ¿no te importa lo que le pase a Flippy?  
-No me rendiré… Flaky no aguantaba más se le salían las lágrimas. –Porque… Te amo… Flippy.

En eso disparo Flaky. Petunia retrocedió le salía un monto de sangre…

-¿Porque? ¡No puedo morir! No paraba de acarrace el estómago. -¡No puedo morir aquí!  
-¡Petunia-sama! ¡Detente por favor!  
-Me convertiré en diosa… Dijo alzando la navaja –Me convertiré en Dios y… Yo.

Flippy y Petunia se enviaban miradas llenas de odio.

-¡Alto ahí Jefa!  
-Agh lo logramos  
-Jefa…  
-¡Giggles!  
-He recibido información relevante de Natsu Russell, con respecto al caso de Tsukishima Bear. Así como el caso de Flaky y Flippy.  
-¿estas confiando en un terrorista Giggles?  
-Hehe escuchaaa…

En eso prende la grabadora de su celular.

_-Hagamos un trato.  
-¿Un trato?  
-Por ahora no te mantendré en la mira y te continuare filtrando información de la policía…_

-Baje el arma, lo pongo bajo arresto…  
-¿Arresto?  
-Tú ya no eres un detective… Dijo Russell. –Sólo eres un criminal, sin la autoridad de los superiores ya no puedes ver el futuro de tu diario, has sellado tu propio futuro.

Petunia tiro el arma y vio su celular:

13 de Junio 20:10  
Sin información policial  
13 de Junio 20:22  
Muerto por disparo del arma de Natsu Russell

Dead End.

-Ya veo y ¿mi esposo y mi hijo?  
-el SAT los rescató antes de la explosión. Ambos están a salvo.  
-Ya veo… Noveno. Sé que es un capricho ¿pero, no formarías una alianza conmigo una vez más? A cambio…

En eso Petunia rompe su celular en dos.

-¡Te daré mi vida!  
-¡Petunia-sama! Ni Flaky ni Flippy creían lo que hizo.

Ella tiro su celular. Se veía muy decaída y unas lágrimas les salieron.

-Por favor cuida de mi hijo.

Russell solo asintió. –Acepto.

-Lo siento Flaky, aunque sé que no es algo que se pueda disculpar… el hoyo lo iba consumiendo cada vez más. -¡Sobrevive Flaky!

+Luego del incidente, Giggles-sama fue puesto a cargo, claro yo y Flippy fuimos puesto en un interrogatorio intensivo pero gracias a que Petunia dejo expedientes la mayoría de las dudas de aclararon ¿ ella previó todo lo que pasó?+

Flaky se fue a desayunar como lo hacia normalmente.

+Nunca lo sabremos… el incidente de Petunia fue un escándalo social pero nada e nosotros, también escuche que noveno logro escapar+  
-¡Ah ya es tarde!

Flaky iba corriendo para llegar con Flippy quien la saludo alegre.

+Fue un alivio el detective que le dispare sobrevivió+

Flippy y Flaky iban caminado por las calles tranquilos.

-¿Que vamos hacer ahora, Flaky?  
-Visitar a mi padre y tomemos prestado un telescopio. Después iremos a un lugar alto y… Flippy tomó la mano de Flaky. ella solo atino a sonrojarse mientras Flippy iba bien feliz.  
-¡Que felicidad! Hasta diría que hoy tuvo el mejor final de mi vida.  
-Siempre exageras Flippy  
-Así

Flippy se adelantó un poco.

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar así para siempre Flaky.  
-Flaky…

Flippy puso su cachete, Flaky no comprendió pero luego de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y Flippy agarro sus cachetes y le da un beso en los labios.

-Besas cada día mejor  
-¡Oye!

Luego llegaron al metro Flaky estaba en el celular. Y luego suspiro cansada.

-¿Que pasa?  
-Papa no contesta ¿que estará haciendo? En eso le llega un mensaje pero Flippy le quita el celular.  
-Ay que apurarnos Flaky ¡Corramos Flaky!  
-¡espera Flippy! Flaky fue tras el.

En la casa de Cuddles él estaba sentado en su cama.  
-Flaky-chan

-Bueno todavía tenemos tiempo así que voy al baño y traeré unos refrescos.  
Flippy asintió luego vio el celular de Flaky.

Akise Cuddles  
Para: Flaky-chan

Es mejor que te alejes de Amano-San. La policía está buscando a Amano-san y esta preguntado por él, pero ha desaparecido. Ten verdadero cuidado.

-Akise Cuddles… Fliqpy estaba más que furioso -¿Qué diablos quieres?

El mensaje fue borrado.

-Perdón por la espera Flippy. El cerró su celular y se lo dio.  
-Flaky aquí tienes.  
-Ah, me llego un mensaje nuevo ¿verdad? Flaky le mostraba una sonrisa de inocencia.  
-Puro spam  
-Hmm

Ya estaban en el metro.

-¿De verdad necesitas tantas cosas?  
-Claro que sí, ¡está lleno de cosas impotantes!  
-De todas formas ¿qué tanto traes?  
-Hmm…

Aquí se van pasando todas las cosas que dice.

-Ropa interior, paños, medicinas, y ¡algunas cosas más!


	13. Llamada restringida

**Bueno acá el capítulo 13 :D bueno es más relleno que nada pero tratare de no omitir nada importante :D ¡bueno disfruten! Gracias por leer enserio **

El autobús iba a toda marcha y Flippy seguir en el regazo de Flaky iba tocar el timbre.  
Cuando toco el timbre solo esperaba a que abriera la puerta pero nadie lo hacia.

-Supongo que está a fuera.  
-¡Cuddles-kun! El volteo.  
-¡Giggles-sama! Ella estaba en su auto deportivo.  
-Ha pasado tiempo. Nunca pensé que te vería aquí.

Pero en eso Flippy le agarra la mano a Flaky.

-¿Flippy?  
-Vayamos un poco más lejos.  
-Pero no veremos las estrellas si no nos bajamos aquí.  
-Conozco un lugar mucho mejor, Flaky.

El caparazón de Deus se iba desmoronando poco a poco.

-Ahora hemos presenciado tres eventos milagrosos. Ambos Cuarta y Decimo están muertos. Murumuru no dejaba de aplastar algo hasta que crello que está listo. –Sin embargo, donde sea que vaya el juego, Cuarta era un favorito para ser el último en pie del juego. ¿Qué hiciste? Sus ojos se posaron en ella.  
-¿A qué te refieres? Murumuru parecía completamente desinteresada.

En eso Deus la aplasta con su mano pero sintió algo en su mano.

-¿Mochi?  
-Ah bueno, ya me has descubierto. Deus volteo a verla. –Originalmente se suponía que Cuarta descubriera la enfermedad de su hijo mucho después, y luego tener una batalla decisiva con el equipo de Flaky. Pero ella era casi demasiado buena pare ser la coordinadora de este juego. Así que apresure un poco las cosas.  
-¿Y la razón para eso?  
-La misma razón que la tuya… Murumuru se iba desprendiendo de la cosa esa blanca. Quiero que este juego sea interesante y rápido. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Necesitamos elegir un nuevo dios antes de que seas relevado de tu cargo. Cuando dijo eso llego al piso y volteo para ver a Deus. -Deus ¿quiere hacer una pequeña apuesta?  
-Hm. Deus la miraba con completa desconfianza.

Ya era tarde y Flippy y Flaky estaban en una banca.

-Tengo sed, iré por unos refrescos  
-Sí.

Al llegar a la máquina saco los refrescos.

+Al menos esta el cielo despejado para ver las estrellas+ Flaky contemplaba el cielo anaranjado.  
-¡Te traje soda! Flaky lo miro confundida. –Es para ti.  
-Gracias. Flaky tenía una sonrisa inocente, la tomo sin dudar nada.

Nutty y Toothy estaban en aguas termales..

-¡Es bueno conocer a la gente correcta! Estamos muy agradecidos con Cuddles-Kun, puedes decirlo de nuevo.  
-¡Estamos agradecidos con Cuddles-kun! Toothy tenía una toalla en sus manos.  
-Si lo entendiste bien.

_Hace_ _unos_ _días._

_-¿Con nosotros?  
-Así es. Recibí estos boletos de cierta persona. Estaba pensando que deberíamos celebrar tu recuperación._

_Los dos se miraban dudosos._

Nutty suspiraba. –Hasta podemos comer todo el cangrejo que queramos para la cena. Ah Nutty se le salía toda la baba pero noto algo.  
-¿Pasa algo malo?  
-Creo que vi algo brillar en el agua.  
-Sólo es tu imaginación. Dijo muy "inocentemente" Toothy.  
-Si debe ser eso. No es que puedas usar electrónicos bajo el a-

En eso una luz se hizo presente. Nutty inmediatamente se levantó pero Toothy lo abrazo de la cintura.

-¡Hubo un destello!  
-¡Ahh! ¡Ah-E-eso es un poco masculino Nutty!  
-¡Algo brillo! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Luego Nutty puso una cara curiosa. -¡Toot, te sangra la nariz! Luego puso mala cara y lo noto. –Ah, demonios.  
-¿Ah? Toothy seguía abrazando a Nutty. -¿Eh? Mi teléfono ¿qué hace aquí?

Cuddles estaba en las aguas termales escuchando todo.

-¡Obviamente! ¡¿Por qué diablos trajiste un celular aquí en primer lugar?!  
-¡Por las emergencias!  
-¡Dámelo!  
-¡Noo!  
-¡Dámelo a mí!  
-¡Ahh! ¡Nutty eso es degenerado!  
-¡Mira quién habla!

-¿Tranvías? Pregunto Nutty, todos estaban en una mesa cenando.  
-Sí, y dicen que puedes ver toda la cuidad desde ello.  
-Que aburrido. Pero ya que estamos aquí, supongo que no sería mala idea.  
-¡Conseguí un montón de cangrejos para nosotros!  
-No estás avergonzando.  
-¿Por qué tuvo que venir ella?

Lammy dejo los cangrejos en la mesa.

-Bueno tenía un boleto extra y dije ¿Por qué no?  
-Pero…  
-¿Ese es tu diario chico detective?  
-Sí.  
-¡Baka! ¡Yo también estoy escribiendo el mio! Lammy mostro su celular a todos. -¡Este es el diario de la reina Lammy, donde grabo todos mis momentos brillantes!  
-¿Qué es esa pésima caligrafia?  
-¿Qué eres, una niña de primaria?  
-¡No estoy en primaria!  
-¿"Contribuyente, Plebeya"?  
-¿Entonces es un blog alquilado?  
-Parece que eres calificado basado en tu número de entradas.  
-Que les pasa, actúan como Flaky. Nutty se relajó en su silla.  
-Sí, ¿a dónde se fue ella de todas formas?  
-¿Tal vez está muerta? Dijo Lammy sin mucha importancia en eso Nutty se levantó bruscamente de su silla. -¿Qué?  
-Voy a buscar más.  
-Nutty. Dijo Toothy por su cambio de actitud. -¡Ahhh!  
-¿A-Ahora qué?  
-¿Nutty no acabo de llamar justo ahora a Haren-chan por su nombre? (Para los que no saben en Japón solo se pueden decir su nombre cuando se tiene demasiada confianza)

Giggles seguía inquieta por el diario que le había dejado Petunia para ella aun no se había atrevido a leerlo.

Aun de noche todos dormían tranquilamente menos una persona que todavía se acordó de la conversación que tuvo.

En un cuarto se encontraban les y Giggles hablando de temas importantes.

-Tercero, Hiraiya Sniffles, era un asesino en serie.  
Noveno, Natsu Russell, bombardeo la escuela.  
Sexto, Tsubaki Splendon't y Doceavo, Hirasaka Splendid, estuvieron detrás de los asesinatos del Ojo Sagrado.  
Quinta, Houjou Cubyna (Cub), fue responsable por el asalta y agresión en la residencia Haren.  
Decimo, Tsukishima Bear, estuvo detrás de los asesinatos de los perros locos.  
Cuarta, Ayame Petunia, fue la responsable por el bombardeo en el hospital.  
Y Primera Haren Flaky, al igual que Segundo Amano Flippy, estuvieron involucrados en todos esos crimines. Doce personas tienen este poder. Y los únicos que quedan aparte de Natsu Russell, Octavo y Onceavo. Flaky-chan y el resto están intentando evitar a esos tres.

Giggles le estaba explicando todo a Cuddles.

-Están en peligro, necesitamos encontrarlos rápido.  
-¿Tienes alguna pista?  
-Sólo sabemos cómo están viajando, están usando transporte publico y parece ser que se dirigían a las montañas.  
-¿Las montañas?  
-Ahí recibimos un aviso de un testigo.  
-¿Hay alguno edifico por allá?  
-Para nada.  
-Entonces eso significaría que no están ahí. Amano-san no es una persona que escogería cualquier lugar para escapar. ¿quién fue el testigo?  
-El conductor del bus.  
-Dame la ruta del bus.

Todos fueron al tranvías y cuando llegaron hasta arriba se toparon con alguien.

-¡Giggles-sama!  
-Hola chicos. ¿Tuvieron buena una noche?  
-¿Quién es ella? Todos miraron a Cuddles.  
-Ella es Giggles-sama el que dio los boletos, ella es de la policía. Todos se sorprendieron con eso.  
-De hecho, hay una buena probabilidad de que Amano-san y Flaky-chan estén en esta cuidad.  
-¿De verdad? Pregunto desesperado Nutty  
-Quiero que me ayuden a encontrarlos.  
-¿Por qué nosotros? Lammy no estaba de acuerdo.  
-Ellos pueden predecir el futuro, si enviamos a la policía, solo escaparan de nuevo. Pero sin son sus amigos…  
-Que se joda. Se volteo Lammy y se fue.  
-¿Flaky esta bien? Menos Nutty y Toothy.  
-No estoy seguro, pero de acuerdo a Cuddles-kun ella podría estar confinada en alguna parte de esta cuidad por Amano-san  
-¿Confinada? ¿Por qué el haría eso? Nutty no seguía de sorprenderse.  
-¿entonces que vamos hacer? Al parecer Lammy no se fue.

Todos iban buscando en los hoteles puesto que la mayoría estaban abandonados.

-¡Oye Cuddles! No confío en ti.  
-Bueno es solo trabajo.  
-No podemos dejar a Flaky ¡No después de lo que hizo por nosotros!

Lammy puso mala cara.

-Pero donde podrían estar? Pregunto Toothy.  
-¡Solo busquemos hasta que ya no podamos más!  
-¡Oye estas loco! ¡Son demasiados lugares!  
-Que ya te rindes tan fácil.  
-Bueno separémonos. Yo buscare con Lammy y tu Nutty con Toothy.  
-¿Te burlas de mí?

Ya cada uno buscaba en cada hotel y lugar abandonados.

-E-Espera voy al baño.  
-Claro te veo luego. +Buscar en cada uno de los hoteles nos tomara una eternidad, si sólo pudiera reducir los lugares+  
-¡Ahh!  
-¿Lammy?

Cuddles fue a donde estaba Lammy

-¿Qué pasó? Lammy no paraba de jalar la palanca del lavabo hasta que se arto.  
-¡No sólo no sirven los elevadores, tampoco hay agua! ¡Necesito lavarme las manos!

Cuddles se desanimó hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Espera. Cuddles fue abrazarla -¡Lammy eres una genio!

Nutty y Toothy seguían caminando hasta que Nutty recibió una llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué pasó Cuddles?  
-¡Se como podemos encontrarlos!  
-¡Yo descubrí la idea! Dijo Lammy feliz, Cuddles asintió feliz.  
-Donde sea que estén, necesitan agua y electricidad, lo que significa…  
-¡Solo necesitamos un hotel donde tenga eso!  
-Si ahora deberíamos encontrarlos más rápido. Además Lammy-chan fue quien me dio la pista… En eso colgaron.  
-¿Entonces que dijeron? ¿Qué soy asombrosa?

Nutty y Toothy estaban en otro asensor.

-Por aquí podemos ir al último piso sin usar las gradas.

Pero al momento de abrir.

-¡Ahh! ¿Que diablos fue eso?

Había un pico para picar piedra que iba de un lado a otro.

-Creo que el sabría que vendramos.

Ahora Lammy y Cuddles iban con más cuidado.

-Bueno parece que coloca trampas en lugares aleatorios.  
-¡Vamos sabes que Flaky no esta aquí!  
-Podría ser cierto. Pero aun así necesitamos buscar cada cuarto.  
-¿Qué?  
-Después de todos nos enfrentamos contra Flippy-san. Cuddles volteo a ver una cámara de seguridad.

-Mierda no puedo encontrarla. Sería más rápido si tuviera un mi diario.  
-No te preocupes, definitivamente encontraremos a Haren-chan.  
-Tienes razón.

Giggles estaban en la compu para ver los lugares.

-Giggles-sama.  
_-Sí, ¿Qué pasó?  
_-¿De casualidad la familia de Amano era dueña de un hotel en esta cuidad?  
_-¡Así sí! ¡Déjame investigar!_

Cuddles y Lammy seguían en el elevador hasta que se detuvo y se apagaron las luces.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!  
-Intentando atraparnos aquí, ¿ verdad?  
-Lammy-chan, nos vamos de aquí.  
-¿P-Pero por dónde?

Luego los dos miraron hacia arriba, Nutty y Toothy seguían caminando por las calles. Hasta que recibió un mensaje Nutty.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Quién envía uno ahora? Pero se sorprendió al saber de quien era. -¡Es de Flaky!  
-¿De verdad?

De: Haren Flaky  
Para: Hino Nutty.

Estoy confinada en el sótano del Gran Hotel. ¡Por favor ven aquí rápido sin que Flippy se entere! Oh no Flippy está regresando ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Se donde está! Luego recibió otro. -¡Ah mierda! ¡Necesito ir a ayudarle! Nutty se fue corriendo dejando a Toothy  
-¡Espera! No deberíamos llamar a Cuddles-kun y-  
-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Está en el sótano del Gran Hotel! Nutty se alejó de la vista de Toothy. -¡Toot, tú ve por los otros dos!

Cuddles y Lammy lograron salir del ascensor y Cuddles recibió una llamada.

-¿Sí?  
-_¡Cuddles-kun! ¡Sabemos dónde está Haren-chan!_

No perdieron tiempo y se reunieron lo más rápido que podían.

-¿Nutty se fue sin ti?  
-Ah, si…  
-El dijo que el mensaje vino de Flaky. ¿Pero puede hacerlo estando encerrado? Pregunto Lammy  
-No, Flaky-chan no puede hacer nada sin que sea grabado en el diario de Amano-san.

Nutty iba corriendo para salvar a Flaky.

-Entonces es imposible que Flaky-chan pueda enviar un mensaje. Así que el texto que recibió Nutty no fue enviado por Flaky-chan.

Nutty entro en un ascensor y se dirigía más rápido.

-¡Oh no! ¡Es un mensaje falso enviado por Amano-san!

Nutty llego al sótano. –Por aquí. Dijo todo cansado.

-¡Nutty está en peligro!  
-¡Ese es Nutty! ¡Nutty encontró a Haren-chan! ¡Mira! Dijo contento enseñándole el teléfono a Cuddles que estaba en total desconfianza.

De: Hino Nutty  
Para: Nonosaka Toot.

Encontré a Flaky. Escapando en este momento de Amano. Por favor salva Flaky que está confinado en el sótano.

Cuddles no sabía que hacer pero Lammy si.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí parados! ¡Tenemos que movernos!

Todos asintieron y fueron en busca de Flaky llegaron lo más rápido al entra solo vieron algo pero no estaba seguro si esa era Flaky.

-¿Flaky-chan? No recibió respuesta. +¿Está inconsciente? Supongo que tengo que ir ahí y averiguarlo+ -Echare un vistazo adentro. Lo siento Toothy ¿pero podrías sostener la puerta por mi?  
-Está bien.  
-Lammy ven conmigo.  
-Bueno.

Los dos entraron.

-¿Flaky-chan? La movió. -¿Flaky-chan? Pero se calló una peluca roja. -¿Una peluca?  
-Oye ¿Cómo está Haren? En eso se cierra la puerta. Lammy desesperada trata de abrirla sin éxito.  
-¡Oigan esto es una broma no! ¡No pueden encerrarme! ¡No puedo abrir!  
-Esto era una trampa.  
-¿Qué esta pasando?  
-El mensaje de Nutty fue enviado por Amano-san.  
-¡Entonces donde esta Nutty!  
-¡Y donde está la Flaky real!  
-Si Nutty vino a este cuarto… Entonces Amano-san debió haberlo atacado y se lo llevo.

Nutty estaba boca abajo amarrado de sus manos y hombros.

-¡Entonces que estaba haciendo Flaky!  
-¡No viste lo que acaba de pasar! Lammy y Toothy estaban más que furiosos.  
-No. No puede moverse.

Flaky estaba en una silla amarrada de las muñecas completamente decaída, vestida solo con su ropa interior. Y Flippy apretó un botón.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?  
-Que mal. ¡Es gas!  
-Gas… ¡¿GAS?!  
-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!

-¿Quieres apostar a quien ganara este juego? Deus. Yo elijo a Segundo ¿y tú? Se que ya no vas con Primera.  
-Pongo mi apuesta en Flaky. Murumuru se sorprendió. –Mi favorito no ha cambiado desde el inicio.

Flaky movió uno de sus dedos.

-Esa es la Primera… Haren Flaky.

Flippy está también solo con un box estaba sentado en frente de ella, con dos cráneos a sus lados con cada mano en cada cráneo mirando felizmente a Flaky con un leve sonrojo.


	14. Memoria Reseteada

**Estoy de humor y subi el otro capitulo disfruten :D**

Lammy trataba de abrir la puerta como fuera posible pero no podía.

-¡No se abre!  
-¿Qué haremos?  
-Esto esta mal.  
-¿Amano está intentado matarnos?  
-Parece que este cuarto será llenado con gas en menos de 30 minutos. Luego volteo a ver la cámara. –Va muy enserio.

Las fotos de su supuesta boda estaban pegadas por todos lados detrás de Flaky. Ella no se oponía en nada, estaba totalmente fuera de sí y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo que la caracterizaba y Flippy fue hasta ella con un plato de comida.

-Flaky. Se agacho a su altura. –Hora de comer. Es tú favorito: estofado de carne. Dijo mientras se sentaba en ella. –Comételo bien. Flippy le acerco la cuchara. –Toma, di "aaah"

Cuddles observaba todo mientras Lammy desesperada mente trataba de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿No podremos salir de aquí? Luego saco su celular. –Al menos déjame escribir mi última voluntad y mi testamento.  
-No te apresures. Lammy y Toothy voltearon a verlo. –No es que no tenga un plan. Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Flippy intentaba alimentar a Flaky introduciendo la cuchara pero ella no abría la boca ni si quiera parpadeaba. Él no sabía qué hacer, hasta dudaba sus dientes no dejaban pasar la comida Nutty observaba todo.

-¡Detente Amano! ¡Ella no quiere eso! El volteo a verlo.  
-¿Qué? Dijo muy secamente.  
-Ah ¡Estoy diciendo que está asqueado! Eres la novia de Flaky ¿no? ¿No te das cuenta?  
-No, está encantada, ¿Verdad, Flaky? Su tono de voz cambio a una cálida. -Mientras estemos aquí, seremos atacados por los dueños de un diario. Dijo mientras le abría la boca y le ayudaba a masticar su comida. -Y no seremos perseguidos por la policía. En cualquier caso, podemos estar juntos por siempre.

-¿Un plan? ¿De verdad tienes uno?  
-Puedes escribir tu voluntad después de que intente algo, y ahora. Cuddles se volteo a la cámara. –Vamos a agitar el avispero.

Flippy noto algo y se quitó de Flaky.

-Ya casi es hora de que vayas al baño.

Nutty observo como Flippy dejaba la bandeja y sacaba como una aspiradora especial para… "aquéllos" casos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer idiota?!  
-Muy bien, Flaky te voy a quitar la ropa interior.  
-¡No lo hagas!

Flippy estaba a punto de bajarle su ropa interior cuando.

_-¿Puedes escucharme, Amano-san? Esto es importante._

Flippy se levanto y fue a la computadora. Y justo cuando le iba a quitar el sonido.

_-¿Es posible que tengas contigo ahora mismo dos cráneos?  
_-Que estas…Flippy se puso más que serio.  
_-¿Crees que me quede sentado haciendo nada mientras ustedes estaban desaparecidos? Revise de nuevo ese gran hoyo que cavaste en tu casa. Ahí encontré lo que habías enterrado en el fondo. ¡Eran cuerpos!_

Lammy y Toothy sabían cómo lo tomaría Flippy.

_-_Lo interesante es, que no solamente le faltaban los cráneos, si no que también eran cortes frescos. Así que comencé a pensar que te los llevaste contigo.  
_-Tú los profanaste. _Cuddles no entendió. -¡Tú profanaste a Mamá y Papá! Gruño Fliqpy sus ojos ya habían cambiado a ese neón intenso.  
-No te preocupes, Amano-san. Volví a sepultar los cuerpos.  
-Ah Cuddles-kun. Toothy ya no le gustaba la situación.  
-Este no es el momento para hablar estupideces. Lammy estaba sería.  
-No se preocupen, iré directamente al grano. Dicho eso hay algo que me gustaría aclarar. ¿Puedes decirme algo entonces? Encontré tres cuerpos. Dos no tenían cráneos, uno estaba completo. Si esos dos esqueletos sin cráneos eran de tus padres. ¿De quién era el otro cuerpo?

Fliqpy no aguanto más. Quería romperle su madre, sin mencionar ese recuerdo donde le corto la garganta a él.

_-Y ahora, Amano-san negociemos.  
_-Te matare. Dijo casi en un susurro.  
-Si no quieres que la policía meta sus narices en eso, nos dejaras ir. Alzo su celular. –No querrás que haya escándalos sobre eso.

-No está diciendo nada. A Toothy no le gusto eso.  
-Oye Cuddles, ¿no te esta ignorando?  
-Amano-san ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Fliqpy no aguanto y se empezó a reír como maniático.

_-¿respuesta? _Flippy se río de eso, un poco más suave tan infantil. _-¿Cuál respuesta? _Incluso se puso serio._  
-¿No entendiste mi pregunta?  
_-¿Pregunta? Oye Flaky, esa gente está diciendo cosas raras. Flippy se volteo para verla.

Cuddles, Lammy y Toothy escuchaban todo.

_-Me dan miedo, así que los voy a cortar.  
_-Oye, esp-

Flippy ya apago el micrófono.

-Oye.  
-Él altero su memoria. Toothy y Lammy no entendieron. –Se olvidó de nosotros. (Fliqpy no se olvidó de ellos, Flippy sí) Dijo con su típica sonrisa grata. El gas salía más rápido y los tres se alteraron.

-¡Idiota! ¡Detente! ¡Vamos! Nutty trataba de hacer algo, luego volteo a ver a Flaky. -¡Oye, Flaky reacciona! Lammy no aguanto más Flippy, Flaky y Nutty escuchaban todo. Flippy tenía cara de aburrición y Flaky seguía sin hacer nada.

_-¡M-Maldición! ¡Es por eso que no quería meterme en esto! _Se rascaba su cabeza con desesperación. -¡¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué putas hago?!

Toothy solo respiraba más agitado con sus manos en su pecho.

-¡Maldición, solo escribiré mis últimas palabras!  
Cuddles no podía pensar. +No hay otra forma?+

Cuando Lammy termino le llego un mensaje.

Diciendo.

Diario de la reina Lammy  
*Mis momentos brillantes de Hoy*

Para la Plebeya Kousaka Lammy de Octavo. Gracias por tus entradas regulares. Esta es una notificación de que tu cuenta de entradas ha alcanzado el mínimo requerido.

-Recibí un mensaje. Cuddles y Toothy voltearon a verla. Al último decía. "Por lo tanto tu rango ha incrementado" –En un momento como este… Mi diario. "Bienvenido, dueño del diario del futuro" ¡¿"Aprendiz del diario del futuro"?!

Cuddles y Toothy se soprendieron.

-Oigan ¿acaso soy un dueño de un diario del futuro?

Todos observaban su celular.

-¿"Me apoye en los hombros de Cuddles y escape por el ducto de ventilación"?  
-Hagámoslo, Lammy-chan.  
-Si aunque sea tenebroso.  
-¿En serio?  
-¡En serio! Dijeron los dos

Los diarios de Flaky y Flippy cambiaron lo cual Flippy noto. Lammy trataba de abrir el ducto y así lo hizo. Cuddles le dijo que él estaba en el cuarto de control. Flippy fue hasta lo diarios, los tomo y fue de regreso con Flaky. Lammy caminaba por los ductos. De nuevo los ojos de Flippy cambiaron a ese amarillo neón intenso.

-Esto es… ¿ruido de un dueño del diario del futuro?

Lammy salto en frente de Fliqpy, este lo veía con indiferencia.

-¡Soy tan brillante! Oh espera ¿estás ahí? Luego Lammy vio a Flippy quien solo llevaba un box. -¡Vaya! ¿Qué hay con ese atuendo?  
-¡Lammy!  
-¿Nutty? ¿entonces él te capturo?  
-¿Quién eres tú? Fliqpy estaba serio.  
-Vaya no me digas que me olvidaste. Soy el arma suprema. Se colocó en frente de él. –Kousaka Lammy.  
-¿Quién?  
-¿En verdad me olvidaste?

Flaky alzo su mirada en ella. +Lammy+ Luego hacia Nutty pero sus ojos seguían apagados. +Nutty+ Trato de decir algo pero nada salía. +No puedo hablar+ Cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo. +Aquél día… cuando Flippy y yo íbamos a ver las estrellas+ Recordó ese día.

_FLASBLACK_

Fliqpy la veía con una sonrisa maniática.

+Flippy puso algo a mi bebida+

-_Debo preservar nuestra felicidad hasta el veintiocho de Julio._ Fliqpy ya tenía unas esposas en su mano derecha.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flippy estaba en la computadora.

+Por supuesto que hice planes para escapar+

Flaky vio los celulares, buscaba cualquier cosa. Flippy volteo a verla con una sonrisa cálida.

+Pero la vigilancia de Flippy era muy persistente+

_FLASHBLACK_

-¡Amano, ríndete! ¡Yo tengo mi diario de la reina Lammy, el cual predice todos mis brillantes momentos!  
-¿Entonces tú eres un dueño de un diario?  
+¿Por qué Lammy tiene un diario?+  
-¿No estás aquí para matarnos? Fliqpy le dio su celular.  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?  
-Mi diario y ha predicho la forma en la que rescataré a todo. Lammy estaba muy confiada con su diario y se lo enseña. -Si hago lo que mi diario me dice no perderé.

Toothy trataba de subir para salir pero estaba muy débil, en eso Cuddles toce.

-¿Estás bien Cuddles-kun?  
-Si estoy bien. +Contamos contigo Lammy+

Los ojos de Flaky ya estaban normales de nuevo.

-¿Entonces vas a liberar a Flaky y a Nutty? ¿O en verdad vas a enfrentarte a mí, la reina Lammy y a mi diario?  
-Comprendo. Dijo Fliqpy, Flaky lo miro sorprendida. -Te daré estas dos llaves. En eso alzo las dos.  
-¿Llaves?  
-Una liberará las ataduras de Flaky, la otra es del panel de control, está abrirá las puertas donde están atrapados tus amigos. Te arrojaré la llave del panel ahora.  
-¿Y la otra? Fliqpy solo la aventó frente a Flaky  
-Ahí esta. Eso me dará tiempo de recuperar a Mamá y a Papá, espero no tengamos problemas. Puedes tomar simplemente esa llave cuando hayas abierto esa puerta.

Lammy dudó no sabia si creerle así que solo fue a revisar su diario el cual supuesta-mente dijo que había peligro.

+Que extraño, Flippy no suele rendirse así como así+ Pensó Flaky  
+No veo nada malo en el diario+ -De acuerdo. ¡No hay problema! Lammy estaba feliz.  
-Muy bien, aquí va.  
-¡Si!  
+¿Acaso sólo está ganando tiempo?+ Luego vio una mochila negra. +Oh, ¿Acaso será...+

Fliqpy lanzó la llave y Flaky se estremeció. +¡Es una trampa!+ Luego vio la llave que estaba enfrente de ella. +¡No puedo alcanzar la llave desde este lugar!

-¡La tengo! Dijo Lammy y estaba buscando donde abrir la puerta.  
+A este paso, Lammy... ¡Lammy morirá!+

La encontró y abrió la puerta. Toothy estaba respirando con dificultad.

_-¡Cuddles, la puerta ya esta abierta!  
_-¡Cuddles-kun! Él ya se estaba sintiendo los efectos.

-Sólo falta la otra llave... Lammy estaba satisfecha, pero cuando se volteo. Fliqpy tenia arco automático el cual le apuntaba con eso.  
-Es... Esquívalo... ¡Lammy! Grito Flaky desesperada-mente, pero Fliqpy le disparo en la pierna. Ella se quejo y cayó del dolor.  
+¿Qué haré?+ Volteo para muchos lados y luego vio a Nutty.

Fliqpy se fue acercando a ella. Cuddles y Toothy lograron salir de ese lugar.

-¿No escuchaste a Lammy-chan gritando?  
-Démonos prisa. Dijo con dificultad Cuddles.

-¿Por... Por qué?  
-Aun no estas acostumbrado a luchar contra un dueño de diario.  
-¿Vas a matarme?  
-Tu diario no están poderoso en primer lugar. Fliqpy veía a Lammy con superioridad. -Sólo predice tus logros, no tus errores. Lammy frunció el ceño. -Ahora ve y libera a Flaky tan y como dice tu diario.  
-¿Eh?  
-Entonces te mataré. Lammy ya no sabia que hacer.-Apresúrate y levántate. Su diario cambio. -¿El ruido? Fue a revisar y cuando volteo Flaky ya no estaba, Flaky le quito el arma -¿Flaky? En eso Flaky le dio una cachetada bien dada sus ojos cambiaron a ese verde inocente. -Flaky... ¿Por qué? Pregunto muy inocente.  
-Tus habilidades de predicción son tan limitadas como esto.

Flaky fue con Nutty y le quito las vendas, este le dio su chamarra.

-Gracias. Dijo feliz y se la puso.  
-No hay de que.  
-Tu diario no puede predecir las acciones de Nutty. Flippy tenia la boca abierta. -Nutty pateó la llave hacia mi, eso es todo. El diario de Flaky cambio. -¿Tres dueños de diario del futuro? ¡Y vienen para acá!

Flaky salio con Nutty y Lammy, Lammy apoyada de ellos dos.

-¿Flaky-chan? Flaky levanto la mirada y vio a Cuddles y Toothy  
-¡Nutty! Ellos tres se alegraron y fueron con ellos  
-¡Flaky! Pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon a Flippy.  
-Oye Flaky. Dijo Lammy pero no respondió. -¡Oye, rápido, vayámonos! Estaba desesperada  
-Si  
-¿Eh? No vas a dejarme aquí ¿o si? Ella no volteaba. -F-Flaky p-pero mira s-soy yo. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y extendió los brazos. -Vo-Volví mi-mira, ya-ya esto-to-toy aquí. Casi al borde de las lagrimas.  
-Flaky. Cuddles la llamó.  
-O-Oye, ¿P-P-Por qué no-no vemos la-las estrellas, en este mo-momento-to? ¡Flaky!  
-¡Vete a la mierda! Lo vio con una mirada llena de rencor y con ellos se fue a la salida.

El se callo de rodillas con las lagrimas, saliendo a flote.

-Flaky... ¡FLAKYYY!

30 de Junio en el centro de cuidado juvenil La Villa de Papá, una niña fue con un hombre que estaba cultivando algo con un delantal de pelo rubio con dos mechones rubios.

-Jefe... El diario de Kousaka Lammy detectó a os dueños de diarios.  
-¿Y?  
-Envié a tres aprendices de diarios del futuro para que les hicieran una pequeña visita, Lif-kun, Shif-kun y Maru-chan(Me mate de risa con el último XD!)  
Lumpy suspiro. -En ese caso, no debe haber ningún problema. Dijo feliz luego volteo disgustado a un lado y fue allí.  
-Kousaka Lammy, parece que se está enfrentando contra Amano Flippy, pero es probable que pierda.

Se escucho un golpe.

-¡Takeshi!¡No la molestes!  
-¡Gomenasai!  
-¡Ori-chan!  
-¿Si? Dijo la niña  
-Hoy haremos furofuki daikon. Dijo con dos niños en sus hombros.  
-¡Si!

En el auto de Giggles se encontraban todos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Flaky?  
-Si.  
-¡Yo no estoy nada bien! Dijo Lammy con el ceño fruncido.  
-Gomenasai. Dijo Flaky triste.  
-No es tu culpa, Flaky-chan. Cuddles abrazo a Flaky. -Pero tú sabes que él no se va a rendir.

Un auto estaba haciendo señales con sus luces de en frente que Giggles no notó pero Flaky y Cuddles si. Justo pasaron un auto con chico con un traje blanco conduciendo y atrás estaban dos con peli-verdes con lentes negros muy idénticos menos que uno tenia su fleco hacia atrás por el viento y vestía muy formal al contrario del otro. Se vieron por varios segundos.

-Vaya, los perdimos. Dijo uno  
-Ahora no podremos matarte. Dijo el otro  
**-Flaky-chan**. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Fliqpy salio con todas sus cosas pero antes se detuvo.

-Aún... Aún hay enemigos alrededor. Saco su estuche donde tenia unos pupilentes color verde se los iba a poner. -No... Aún lo necesito. Guardo el estuche sus ojos cambiaron a ese verde inocente y camino. -Flaky aun me necesita. Dijo feliz.

**Como la ven con ese Lumpy ;D y esos dos quienes creen que serían :P**


	15. Doble Poseedor

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 15 disfruten :D**

Flaky se encontraba en su cama arrinconada hasta que recibió un mensaje.  
+Deus+

De: Deus Ex Machina  
Asunto: Explicación sobre Octavo.

Algunos dueños me ha preguntado últimamente sobre octava.

¿Qué el poder de crear más dueños viola las reglas del juego?  
¿Acaso estos "dueños aprendices" tienen derecho de convertirse en Dios?  
¿Qué sucede si destruyes el diario de un "dueño aprendiz"?

Me gustaría explicarles esos asuntos con más detalle. ¿Podrían los dueños que recibieron este mensaje por favor de venir a la Catedral de la Casualidad?

+¿Qué demonios está pasando?+ Estaba muy deprimida pero se le vino el recuerdo de esos tres chavos en el coche.

Flaky, Cuddles, Nutty, Toothy y Lammy se encontraban en el Gimnasio de su escuela.

-¿Y qué decía… el mensaje aquél que te envió Dios? Pregunto Nutty  
-Etto… Flaky se puso a recordar. –Lammy ¿podría ver tu diario?  
-¡Claro!

Lammy se lo dio y Flaky lo hagarro.

–Aunque ten cuidado. Éste es mi Súper Diario. Dijo con aires de grandeza. –Los diarios del futuro contienen el futuro de sus dueños, así que si se rompe yo… Luego noto que Flaky lo iba a aventar por lo cual se puso palida. -¡Espera, Flaky! Pero Flaky lo avento. -¡Kyaaaa! ¡Me muero! Dijo aventándose al suelo y dando vueltas de tronco por todos lados.

Cuddles la miro divertido.

-Lo sabía.  
-Tenías toda la razón, Cuddles-kun. Es probable que el diario verdadero de Octavo sirva como un servidor.  
-Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Nutty pateo a Lammy y Toothy tomo una foto.  
-¿Entonces qué sucede con todo esto? Pregunto Toothy.  
-Aparentemente, Octavo está creando nuevos dueños de diarios. Sin embargo cada diario nuevo sólo lee de un servidor central, el diario de aloja Octavo. Los diarios aprendices sólo dan acceso al servidor. Destruirlos no tienen ninguna consecuencia. Explico Cuddles  
-¡Pero no tenías que destruirlo! Lammy seguía en el suelo. -¡Ahora ya no puedo predecir más mi brillante futuro!  
-Sólo le estaríamos pasando información al enemigo de haberlo dejado.  
-¡Por lo menos pudieron haberme dejado guardarlo en una memoria!  
-Haha, perdón, perdón.

El diario de Flaky cambio lo cual Cuddles notó.

-Oh, aquí está.  
-Los enemigos llegarán a mi casa en tres días.  
-Ellos ya no pueden rastrearnos más. Era de esperarse que hicieran sus movimiento.  
+¿Qué debo hacer?+ Estaba deprimida sin Flippy. +No puedo contar más con Flippy+

_FLASBLACK_

_Flaky le dio una cacheta bien dada a Flippy, el cual este estaba sin comprender solo se volteo para ver a Flaky y decirle.  
-Flaky… ¿Por qué?  
-¡Vete a la mierda!_

_FLASBLACK_

+¡Dije que no dependería más de él!+ Flaky estaba angustiada +¿Pero cómo se supone que pelee por mí misma?+  
-La pregunta ahora es cómo nos enfrentaremos a ellos… Pregunto deductivo Cuddles Flaky entro abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Podemos pedirle a Giggles que nos de unos guardias.  
-Pero debemos encontrar un lugar donde esconder a Flaky. Dijo Nutty  
-Escuche que vives en una casa grande Lammy-chan. Dijo Toothy.  
-¿Qué? Aparece un globito de anime con la cara enojada de Lammy.  
-¡Bien está decidido! Dijo Cuddles  
-¿Qué dices? Otra vez ese globito.  
-¿Estás de acuerdo Flaky-chan? Cuddles volteo a verla  
-Chicos… ¿Ustedes me ayudará? Pregunto inocentemente  
-Ha ¿Quién podría ayudar a una fenómeno como… Lammy no termino por Toothy le pateo en la espalda aventándola hasta el más allá.  
-Permíteme preguntártelo. ¿Tú crees que vamos a ayudarte? Pregunto Nutty, Flaky iba a ver su celular pero Nutty tapo la pantalla. –Oh sin trampas.  
-Si quieres descubrir las intenciones de una persona, debes conocer las tuyas primero. Dijo Cuddles. -¿Qué quieres que hagamos?  
-E-Este… Necesito ayuda. Dijo muy tímida.  
-Entonces te ayudaremos.

Flaky les sonrió muy sonroja hasta se le salían las lágrimas por eso.  
Ya era de noche y Giggles estaba en su auto vigilando la casa de Flaky.

_-Pedimos a la policía que te escoltara por los próximos tres días. Usa ese walkie-talkie si algo sucede  
_-D-De acuerdo entendido. Flaky lo sostenía en su mano.  
-Estamos trabajando en un plan en casa de Lammy-chan para enfrentarnos a los tres dueños del otro día. Cuddles estaba en una calle vacía. –El único problema es Amano-san… Dada a la naturaleza de sus diarios, Amano-san sabrá todo sobre ti, pero tú no sabrás nada sobre él. Mientras tengamos esa desventaja, siempre existe la posibilidad de que él hará algo inesperado.

Flaky estaba escuchando todo.

-¿Algo inesperado?  
_-Él podría convertirse en tu último enemigo.  
_-¿Flippy podría convertirse… en mi enemigo? Ah ella se le querían salir las lágrimas de solo imaginar a Flippy en su último enemigo.

Flaky salió de su cuarto puesto escucho a unos ruidos en la cocina y bajo a revisar, cuando abrió la puerta.

-Regrese Flaky-chan. Dijo su tía.  
-¡Tía!

Ellas dos comían feliz en la mesa o al menos su tía.

+Está es la primera vez que como con mi tía desde el día en que Flippy se metió aquí+ -Este tía.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué la policía nos persigue a Flippy y a mí? +Que estoy diciendo…+ Flaky miro a otro lado.  
-Hmm, husmear en tu vida de esa manera sólo hará que las coas se pongan raras entre nosotras. No voy a preguntarte nada de lo que no quieras hablar, puedes hablarme de ello cuando quieras.  
+Así es ella+ Flaky miro su comida.  
-Pero… Ella alzo la mirada. –Será mejor que me lo cuentes alguna vez. Es una promesa.  
-Sí… Este, tía. ¿No crees que sea demasiada ensalada? Flaky miro la ensalada.  
-Supongo, si es demasiada incluso para tres personas.  
-¿Tres personas?

Flaky abrió los ojos y en un instante volteo hacia atrás como si Flippy estuviera ahí mismo pero no había nadie.

-Flippy-kun ya se fue. Flaky volteo a verla al instante.  
-¿Se fue?  
-Si justo después de cocinar. Él quería que tuvieras una cena saludable y que descansaras bien por la noche.

Flaky estaba más que aterrada quería llorar y le temblaban los dientes.

-Le dije que se podía quedar a cenar, pero…

Todos estaban en el auto de Giggles.

-Entonces, les explicare nuestro plan: Flaky-chan se esconderá en la casa de Lammy-chan y la policía vigilará las cercanías.  
-Pero aunque sea la policía no podrán contra los dueños de diario. Dijo Toothy.  
-Si lo veo difícil pero ya hice un plan.  
-Oye, ya casi llegamos

Todos se sorprendieron por la entrada a la casa de Lammy

-Sorprendente.  
-¿En verdad podemos entrar así como así?  
-Si  
-¡¿Ésta es tu casa Lammy-chan?!  
-¡¿Eres rica o algo así?!  
-Cállate, es solo una casa pasada de moda…  
-Necesitamos mucho espacio para que el plan funcione. Dejaremos que el enemigo entre a propósito. Una vez que los atraigamos en lo más profundo, contraatacaremos con eso.

Cuddles señalo una torre de celulares.

-¿Una torre de celulares? Pregunto Toothy.  
-¿Qué crees que suceda cuando apaguemos eso?  
-¡Ya veo! Dijo Flaky. -¡No podrán usar las predicciones de Octavo!  
-Exacto, sellaremos sus predicciones.

Todos estaban en la terraza de la casa de Lammy.

-Este plan es viable sólo porque estamos lidiando con dueños aprendices. En el centro de una esa había un control. –Este control remoto está programada para apagar la torre.

Ya era de tarde y el celular de Flaky cambio.

-En tres minutos tres dueños aprendices entrarán a la mansión.  
_-Escuadrón A, a Cuarte General. Los objetivos han entrado a las cercanías.  
_-¡Están aquí!  
-Muy bien, Flaky-chan atráelos bien adentro.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Puedes verlos?  
-No, pero aún es demasiado pronto, considerando la distancia de la puerta. Necesitamos atraerlos un poco más.

Un cuchillo de caza atravesó los claves que funcionaban para la luz. Todos lo notaron.

-¡Se fue la luz!  
-¡Flaky-chan enciende el interruptor! Ella sintió y lo hizo. Lammy reviso su celular.  
-¡Oye Flaky! Aun tengo señal completa  
-No funciona, el control remoto no funciona porque se fue la luz.  
+¿Acaso ellos previeron nuestro plan?+ Flaky estaba angustiada. Y tres figuras se iban acercando cada vez más rápido. +Imposible nosotros somos los únicos que conocemos este plan. Nadie más+ Luego notó algo. +Hay alguien más+

Fliqpy fue corriendo con todo y su cuchillo hasta llegar a la entrada y se puso a la defensiva.

-¡¿Por qué Flippy?! Él se volteo muy alegre.  
-¡Flaky! ¡Te encontré Flaky! Dio la espalda para verla. -¡Vine para salvarte Flaky!

Ella tenía la boca más que abierta.

-¡Flaky me está mirando! ¡Flaky me está mirando!  
+¿Qué hace Flippy aquí?+  
-¡Flaky me está mirando!  
+¿Acaso vino para llevarme de nuevo?  
-¡Flaky! ¡Mírame! Flippy puso sus manos arriba como si un niño viera a su más grande héroe y puso su mano en su pecho. -¡Yo te protegeré!

Cuddles se asomo. –Amano-san tu también deberías subir, Flaky-chan se muere por verte. Flaky lo miro muy asustado.  
-¡Cuddles-kun!  
-¡Flaky! Flippy echo carrera por ella x'D  
-Lammy-chan y yo vamos a pagar la torre manualmente. Lamento pedirte esto pero ¿Podrías observar que él no haga nada?  
-Debes estar bromeando. Dijo inocentemente esperando que así fuera.  
-No tenemos tiempo, vamos Lammy.  
-Si.

Ellos dos se fueron.

+Cuddles-kun apagara la torre en treinta minutos, mientras no sea capturado hasta entonces+  
-Oye Flaky. Flippy puso cara de perrito. ¿Por qué estoy atado de manos? Sus ojos mostraban inocencia pero Flaky no le hacía acaso.  
+Necesito hacer eso porque me das mucho miedo+

Todos fueron a dentro.

-Oye Flaky ¿Por qué estoy atado de manos? Flaky se detuvo y Flippy choco con ella.

Las puertas se forzaban y Giggles salió aventada.

-¡Giggles-sama!  
-¡Oh aquí están! Mira Shifty esa de ella arriba es Flaky  
-Oh, parece débil Lifty.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos Shifty sin su sombrero y con su fleco recogido muy elegante, al contrario de Lifty claro pero llevaban el mismo pantalón y Lifty llevaba una sudadera verde.

-Te equivocas.  
+¡¿El enemigo?!  
-"Delicada" es la palabra adecuada.  
-¡¿Ya están aquí?!  
-Esperen.

Shifty y Lifty vieron a Giggles.

-Pagaran por meterse con una policía.  
-Diablos, odio pegarle a una mujer. Lifty puso mala cara.

Giggles les iba a dar un golpe pero Shifty le pego en la pansa.

-¡Contra ataque! ¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Si todo con un solo golpe!  
-Fanático de los contra. Lifty puso su mano en la cara.  
-¿Estás temblando, Primera? Te daré un adelanto y te hablare de mi diario. Se lo enseño. -¡Es este! Predice todos los movimientos haciéndome invencible, ¡El diario del luchar Invencible! Este es mi diario del futuro.

Mientras tanto en el centro de atención juvenil La Villa de Papá

-Oh, con que Shifty y Lifty entraron exitosamente. ¡Entonces continua observándolos, Maru-chan! Dijo Lumpy acariciando la cabeza de una niña.  
-Entendido, Directora. Dijo el chavo en una rama de un árbol.

-¡Como sea corramos! Dijo Flaky, todos fueron tras ellas.  
-Vamos a perderlos Lifty. Shifty se puso serio.  
-No hay problema, Shifty. Esto me dirá, diario del filtreo. Predice con quien coquetearé en el futuro. Iba bajando hasta que dio con la foto de Flaky. –Haren Flaky, es bastante linda.

Flaky iba subiendo las escaleras y Flippy detrás de ella, Shifty y Lifty llegaron en unos minutos, Nutty y Toothy voltearon.

-Los encontré.  
-¡¿Ya están aquí?!  
-¡Yo tratare de detenerlos! Dijo Nutty y corrió hacia ellos.  
-Que atrevido eres. De su sudadera saco unos cuchillos que les dio a Nutty y a Toothy. –No me interesan los chicos.  
-¡Nutty! ¡Toothy!  
-¡Flaky ya! Fliqpy empujo a Flaky y cerró la puerta.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo Flippy? Él volteo su cara para todos lados. –Nutty y Toothy aun están allá aba-  
-¿A quién le importa? Dijo inocentemente. –Todo estará bien mientras estemos bien. Flippy cerró sus ojos y mostró una sonrisa cálida. –Tú deberías darte prisa y cortar esta soga. Puso sus manos sin quitar su sonrisa.

Flaky volteo a otro lado.

-Flaky mírame. Puso cara de perrito.  
-No.  
-¿Por qué? ¡Ellos te mataran si no lo haces! Flaky ¡Libérame!  
-¿Para que puedas encerrarme de nuevo? Volteo a verlo más serio.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Confinarme es tu tipo de "amor"! ¡No puedo liberar a alguien como tú!  
-¡No! Yo no hi-

Se escucho un estruendo. Y los dos se alejaron.

-¡Flaky córtala! ¡Por favor!

Shifty entro.

-Bueno hasta aquí llegaron  
+No tiene sentido, me va a matar+  
_-Flaky-chan, ¿me escuchas? ¿Flaky-chan?  
_-¡Cuddles-kun!  
_-Lamento la tardanza, apagaremos la torre ahora._

La torre se apago y las señales de Shifty y Lifty se fueron.

-¿Qué?  
-No tengo señal Shifty.  
-Ni yo Lifty.  
+¡Muy bien, Cuddles-kun lo logró! ¡Ahora tengo un arma y un diario! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de ahuyentarlos!+

Shifty y Lifty estaban fumando, aspiraron e inhalaron al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma, eh hicieron las mismas acciones pero solo Shifty habló.

-Aw, vaya eso arruinó la diversión. Flippy estaba serio.  
-Corrí tanto con esta sudadera que me siento sudado.  
-Yo ya estoy arto de tener mi cabello así.  
-Ya que no funciono, no tenemos opción.  
-Tendremos que tirar estos diarios.

Agarraron sus teléfonos al mismo tiempo y al mismo tiempo los tiraron. Y sacaron otros al mismo tiempo. (e.e)

-Y usar estos otros. Flaky se estremeció.  
-¿Qué está… pasando?

Shifty y Lifty se comenzaron a reír y hablaron los dos.

**-¡Cayeron!  
**-Intentaron inutilizar nuestros diarios.  
-Pero nosotros ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho.  
-Fue así como entramos fácilmente.

Shifty se acomodo su cabello y Lifty se quito su sudadera haciendo visible la parte superior igual a la de Shifty. Y él se puso un sombrero.

**-¡Permítenos presentarnos!  
**-Yo soy Séptimo, Ikusaba Shifty.  
-Yo también soy Séptimo, Ikusaba Lifty.  
**-¡Y estos son nuestros diarios!**

Sus movimientos fueron exactos y precisos parecían uno solo.

**-¡Diarios del cambio!  
**+¡¿Ellos son los verdaderos dueños de diarios?!  
-¡Flaky por favor! ¡Libérame! ¡No te volverá a encerrar lo prometo! Yo… ¡Yo de verdad te amo Flaky! Se iban a escapar unas lágrimas. -¡Por favor Flaky créeme!  
+¿Debería liberar a Flippy? Pero yo no sé nada de sus diarios de Cambio, y el también tiene un arma, también estoy preocupada por Nutty y Toothy, ¡Necesito salir de esta situación!+

Flaky le corto las cuerdas a Flippy.

-Gracias. Y le dio el cuchillo y se puso en guardia. -¡Es por eso que te amo!  
-Ahora lista para la batalla. Amano Flippy. Cambiaron sus diarios de nuevo, y otra vez. Y luego Shifty beso a Lifty.  
-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen?! Dijo Flippy asqueado.  
-¡¿No son hermanos?! Dijo Flaky

Shifty los vio y abrazo a Lifty.

-Algo así, en fin. ¿Oye Primera crees en el amor?

Flaky se sonrojo hasta le salía sangre de su nariz se tapo con su mano.

–Mi diario es un diario del amor que constantemente observa Lifty, permitiéndome protegerlo.  
-Mi diario es un diario del amor que constantemente observa Shifty, permitiéndome protegerlo.  
**-¡Nuestros diarios del cambio son… ¡un amor-amoroso que combina a estos dos! **Pusieron sus manos a la misma altura hasta les salían floresitas.  
-¿Y qué? Dijo Flippy.  
**-¿No lo entiendes?  
**-Esto es una lucha de parejas.  
-La pareja con más amor profundo ganara.  
-¡Pero eso es incesto! Dijo Flippy asqueado.  
**-¡Y que nos importa! ¡Amor es amor!  
**-¿Puedes ganar contra nosotros? Lifty le lanzo un cuchillo a Flaky el cual Flippy noqueo con el suyo.  
-¡No les permitiré que maten a mi Flaky! Sus ojos iban a cambiar hasta que.  
-¡So-Sorprendente Flippy!.

El se volteo muy sonrojado y feliz.

-¡¿Eh?! Dijo feliz  
-¿Qué hay de dos a la vez? Lifty le aventó otros dos pero Flippy otra vez los noqueo con un solo movimiento y con una sonrisa.

+¡Flaky me elogió!+  
-¿Ah? Dijo Shifty con una gota  
-¡Estas bromeando! Dijo Lifty igual

Lifty le arrojo todos los cuchillos al mismo tiempo pero todos los bloqueaba con su cuchillo. Y cada vez que lanzaba uno Flippy solo pensaba en el elogio que le hizo Flaky.

+¡Me elogio! ¡Me elogio! ¡Me elogio! ¡Flaky me elogió!+  
-¡Eso es sorprendente Flippy! ¡Sigue así! Dijo Flaky más animada.  
-¡Ya! Dijo muy contento.  
-O-Oye Shifty me quede sin cuchillos.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¡Flaky me elogió!  
-**Esto se ve mal**. Shifty y Lifty estaban nerviosos cuando Flippy se acercaba  
-En ese caso… **¡Utilizaremos nuestra carta de triunfo!**

Shifty y Lifty saltaron en una milésima de segundo antes de que Flippy les dieran en la madre con su cuchillo, cuando vieron Nutty y Toothy no estaban, Shifty y Lifty los llevaron a fueron y Lifty les curo sus heridas.

-¿Qué intentan hacer? Dijo Nutty débilmente.  
-Todo se habría hecho cenizas con la trapa de Maru-chan si nos hubiéramos quedado ahí.  
-Es hora.

En un segundo todo estallo en llamas.

-Planeamos quemarlos vivos si el plan fallaba. ¡Ahora vamos Lifty!  
-¿A dónde van?  
**-A terminar la pelea.**

Y los dos entraron. Flaky y Flippy corrían a la salida.

+Ellos dos están en peligro, tengo que salvaros de los séptimos+ Luego vio a Flippy. +¿Esto está bien? Dije que no dependería de Flippy otra vez+  
-Esta bien Flaky, siéntete libre de usarme. Solo tienes que decirme "salva a esas dos, a cambio fingiré ser tu novia de nuevo"  
+Es cierto solo tengo que fingir+ -De acuerdo.  
-¡Probaremos… La fuerza de su amor!

Shifty y Lifty se aventaron a la pelea, pero solo Flippy y Lifty se adentraron al fuego.

-¡Flippy!  
-¡Lifty!

Lifty fue y le iba a corta cuando se iba acercando pero Flippy se fue de un lado, Lifty aprovecho para darle una patada la cual Flippy esquivo y dio para darle un golpe pero Lifty también lo esquivo, cada golpe era bloqueado por el otro.

-¡Flaky me amara a mi si te mato! Fliqpy estaba extasiado por la adrenalina y con una sonrisa psicópata.  
-¡Monstruo! Dijo furioso, pero luego noto algo. -¡Espera tus ojos no eran ver-

Pero al hacer eso Lifty se tropezó lo cual Fliqpy aprovecho. Pero cuando le iba a dar el golpe decisivo Shifty lo protegió haciendo que Fliqpy le diera en su brazo lo cual Lifty aprovecho para lanzarle un cuchillo. Y Fliqpy vio el cuchillo venir.

El agua se apago gracias a los extinguidores de agua que habían en el techo. Flaky no veía nada por el humo hasta que vio a Flippy en el suelo.

-¡Flippy! ¡Flippy! Se hacho a él. –Flippy. Pero Flaky noto la cara de furia de Shifty.  
-¿Por qué no viniste a salvar a tu ser querido? Tenía una cara de furia, la levanto de su blusa y le quito su celular. -¡Que acaso no te importa lo que le pase a él! ¡Esto no es cuestión de amor! ¡Contéstame!

Flippy veía todo lo que le hacía, pero no podía moverse.

-Flippy dijo que estaba bien si dependía de él.  
-¡Eres una perdedora!  
-¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡Soy una chica débil! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! Dijo con muchas lágrimas en su rostro. Shifty no aguantaba más  
-Solo muere… Shifty aventó a Flaky hacia el escombro.

Flippy empezó a llorar.

-Todos nuestros planes fallaron, y se llevaron ambos de nuestros diarios. Amano-san ha estado inconsciente desde entonces y Nutty y Toothy están gravemente heridos. Hemos perdido por completo. Pero tenemos suerte de que el fuego se haya apagado tan rápido. Tu y Amano-san no murieron por inhalación de humo.

Le explico todo a Flaky quien estaba en una cama con una venda en su cabeza al igual que Flippy luego alguien toco la puerta.

-Es hora de hacer un chequeo mental. Dijo un chavo con pelo negro. –Así que dime, ¿Contra quién pelearon? Se sentó en la cama de Flaky.  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Era un hombre o una mujer? ¿Qué clase de diario tenían?  
-Etto. El chico tenía una gran sonrisa.  
-Sólo apresúrate y escúpelo… Se quito la peluca. -¡A Russell-san!  
-¡Noveno!

**Gracias por leer :D**


	16. Reparación

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 15 disfruten :D****Lo que esta subrayado es lo que dice Fliqpy, y en algunas partes cuando Flippy habla en tercera persona y Flaky no se da cuenta. Se me paso ese pequeño error. ¡Gomenasai! xD Bueno sigamos.**

-¡Qué calor! No quiero caminar al aire libre. Dijo un hombre de pelo negro con un traje. -¿Así que ahí es donde está hospitalizada Flaky-chan? Así que padre e hija por fin se reunirán después de seis meses… Se acomodó su corbata sin duda sus ojos eran de un color rojo…

-Uuuuuno… Doooos… Treeees… ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tú ritmo está disminuyendo! Russell estaba arriba de Flaky quien esta hacia abdonales.  
-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?! Flaky no aguanto y se dejo caer.

Giggles y Cuddles observaban todo.

-Bien, te dejamos el resto, Natsu. Dijo Giggles.  
-Sí, no se preocupen, cumpliré el trato.  
-¿Trato? Pregunto Flaky.  
-Nos vemos, cuida de Flaky-chan. Giggles y Cuddles se fueron.  
-¿Qué está pasando? Flaky seguía debajo de Russell.  
-A partir de hoy seré tu entrenador. Tenemos un plan secreto contra los Séptimos.  
-¿Un plan secreto?  
-¡Vamos, continua! ¡Una vez más!  
Russell tenía una cara de emoción, con un leve sonrojo y se acercó a Flaky, luego alguien abre la puerta.

-Este, disculpen. Me dijeron que la habitación de Haren Flaky está aquí. Luego notó que Flaky estaba abajo de Russell. Flaky solo se le quedó viendo.  
-Oh…  
-Oh… Tenía una cara de desagrado.  
-¿P-Papá? Flaky tenía una cara inocente.  
-¡Ohh! ¡Oye, no es justo, Flaky-chan!

Dijo acercándose a ellos dos. Y poniendo sus manos en forma de cámara a la cara de Russell.

-¡¿Qué tan lejos has llegado como para estar jugando sucio con tu enfermera?!  
-¿Enfermera? Pregunto Flaky.  
-¡Arriba, enfermera! ¡Yo seré tu caballito! Dijo el joven parándose en cuatro patas.  
-Soy un chico… Russell estaba un poco serio. –Uuuuuuuuuuuuno

El no aguantaba y cuando termino de decir uno "uno" se desplomo al suelo.

-¡Tú ni siquiera puedes hacer una! Russell le pegaba con su pie en sus costillas.  
-P-Papá… Flaky estaba decepcionada.  
-¡Más!

Luego se pusieron más tranquilos.

-Oh, así que sólo estás bajo rehabilitación. Supongo que me equivoqué. Russell lo veía con desconfianza.  
-S-sí, gracias por venir a verme, papá.  
-Pero así es como te estás rehabilitando. Miro de reojo a Russell. -¡Yo también quiero! ¡Oh, enfermera! En eso abraza a Russell.  
-¡Maldito gay! ¡Soy un chico! ¡Pervertido! Russell trataba de quitárselo de encima. -¡Suéltame maldito enfermo!  
+Que bueno que mamá no está aquí+ Luego se acordó de algo. +Mamá…+

_FLASBLACK_

_Ya era de noche y la pequeña Flaky caminaba por todos_ _lados_.  
_-Oye Flaky-chan no te alejes mucho.  
-Sí, escucha a tu padre Flaky-chan.  
Dijeron los dos con dulzura. Su madre tenía el pelo rojo y su padre los ojos rojos…_

+Sí, mi mamá hubiera sobrevivido en el accidente, podríamos ver las estrellas juntos+

_FLASBLACK_

+Me pregunto, si mi papá podría ver las estrellas conmigo y mi tía, digo no es lo mismo pero… mi tía ha sido como una madre prácticamente.+ Pensó algo deprimida.

-¡Me das asco! ¡Ya déjame maldito gay! ¡Soy un chico, soy un CHICO! El papá de Flaky tenía a Russell acorralado con sus brazos extendidos para abrazarlo, Russell tenía una mano en su cara y un pie en su estómago.  
-¡Es para mi rehabilitación! ¡Mi juego de rehabilitación!  
-¡Imbécil! Russell logro empujarlo y se agarró de la puerta con su ojo bueno, lo miraba con desprecio. -¡Tendrás un duelo con Flaky y me dejaras maldito gay! ¡Sí pierdes tendrás un juego de castigo! Lo señalo con toda su ira.  
-Bueno.

Dijo más calmado, luego miro a Flaky.

–Si pierdo hare lo que Flaky me diga ¿Sí Flaky-chan te parece? ¿Qué quieres Flaky?  
-Pues… yo quiero que veas las estrellas contigo… y mi tía, te acuerdas que ya no pudimos hacerlo, lo prometiste.  
-Bueno, si me ganas lo obtendrás. Dijo una sonrisa.  
-¡Sí!

Giggles y Cuddles estaban en la habitación de Flippy.

-Fue tal y como tú lo anticipaste.  
-Sí, aunque los Séptimos se llevaron los diarios de Flaky-chan y Amano-san aún no los han destruido.

Cuddles miro por la ventana como Flippy observaba a Russell, Flaky y el papá de Flaky.

-Natsu Russell… Noveno. ¿Quién pensaría que él no sería útil en estas circunstancias?

En un departamento, se encontraban los séptimos.

-Esto es interesante… Pero ustedes dos no podrán vencer nuestro amor no importa cuanto lo intente. Verdad Lifty. Shifty se volteó para verlo pero él estaba muy entretenido en su cel.  
-Espera, Shifty, ¿Qué es esto?  
-¿Ah?  
-Tú te escabullirás con una mujer misteriosa y tendrás una divertida charla con ella. Shifty tenía la boca abierta con su entre ceja fruncida.  
-¿Ah? Shifty tenía una gota en su cabeza.  
-¿Quién es esa mujer? Pregunto Lifty en un tonó demandante.  
-¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!  
-No te hagas el estúpido, todo está escrito aquí.  
-Espera, eso no es… Shifty estaba nerviosa.  
-"Shifty se regocija después de recibir un regalo de esta mujer." No puedo creerlo. ¿Has terminado conmigo?  
-¡Yo no haría eso! Shifty estaba más que nervioso, y Lifty temblaba. –Shifty, yo…  
-¡Lo sabía! Lifty se volteó con unas lágrimas. -¡Sabia que me dejarías! ¡Sabía que te gustaban las mujeres! ¡Ahhh mentiroso! ¡Yo creí en ti!

Shifty tenía una mueca enseñaba sus dientes y sudaba mucho.

-¡Tú dijiste que me amarías!  
+¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?+  
-"Shifty sonríe de oreja a oreja tras ver el regalo."  
+Yo nunca traicionaría a Lifty… por lo menos no creo que lo haría+  
-"Shifty me dice que necesitamos hablar" ¡Definitivamente romperá conmigo! ¡Ahhh! Lifty estallo en lágrimas.  
-¡Eso no sucederá!  
-¡¿Estabas jugando conmigo?! Lifty se volteó a verlo.  
-¡Es una malentendido! ¡Lo juro! Lifty se volteó de nuevo a su cel, un poco más tranquilo.  
-"Shifty me da el paquete, cuando lo abro, hay un anillo adentro." Shifty, ¿ entonces?  
-Sí, pues yo pensaba que pues… nosotros…  
-¡Maldita sea! Lifty se aventó a Shifty. -¡Sabía que no me dejarías! Dijo muy feliz. Shifty solo correspondió abrazandolo.  
-¡O-Oye!  
-Shifty… Shifty puso sus manos en su nuca con una sonrisa victoriosa.  
+Supongo que tengo que hacer las compras+

-Ahora comenzaremos con sus pruebas de fuerzas.

Russell se mostró muy autoritario. Con una polo blanca y un short azul. Igual que Flaky y su padre solo que llevaban otra sin mangas con shorts rojos.

–Quien gane la mayoría de los eventos, gana el juego. Comenzaremos con la barra.  
-Flaky-chan, en mis días de juventud era tan rápido en los levantamientos que me conocían como "Levantamiento Ken-chan" Con aires de grandeza.  
-Pero tú te llamas "Kuruo", papá.

Flaky y su padre estaban listos.

-En sus marcas… Sonó su silbato.

-¡Uno! Grito Flaky. -¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Flaky y su padre cayeron.

-¿Qué te parece, Flaky-chan? Fui tan rápido que no pudiste ni verme. Dijo alzando su pulgar.  
-¡¿Qué dices? Ni si quiera hiciste una! Grito Flaky molesta. Russell atino a reírse.  
-Sí, él era demasiado rápido como para verlo. Flaky volteó a ver a Russell con cara de "no me jodas." –Perdiste, Flaky, vayamos al siguiente evento. Russell se fue con su padre.  
-¡Oigan! ¡No es justo!

Flippy los miro emocionados y se fue de los arbustos donde se encontraba.

-Ahora mediremos su agarre. Russell les enseño unos dispositivos donde marcaban el número de veces.  
+Papá no será capaz de engañar a nadie con eso+  
-Hehe Flaky-chan. En mis días de juventud, tenía un agarre tan fuerte que me llamaban "Kyuu-chan, rey de la destrucción".  
-¿rey de la destrucción? (cuak)

Russell sonó el silbato y trato de hacer su mejo esfuerzo. Luego vio el aparato.

-¿38 kilogramos? ¡Ese es un nuevo record! ¿Qué hay de ti, papá? Flaky vio a su padre con superioridad mientras este estaba sereno.  
-100 kilogramos. Su aparato estaba roto, mientras él se sonrojaba.  
-¡¿Tú por qué tienes uno análogo?  
-Supongo que tú eres el rey de la destrucción, Kyuu-chan. Dijo Russell.  
-¡Lo único que destruye son las reglas! Flaky estaba enojada.  
-Hahaha, esa fue buena, Primera. Flaky la agarro su pollera con una cara de pocos amigos.  
-No vas a dejarme ganar ¿verdad? Dijo en un susurro al igual que Russell.  
-Así es más divertido. Él estaba más que feliz de oreja a oreja, luego quito su mano y puso su dedo en su frente. –Además, ha pasado tiempo desde que viste a tu padre.

Flaky se sonrojo por eso y luego Russell se alejó.

+De hecho+

Flaky trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para así lograr su deseo. Pero su padre siempre logro superarla con sus "grandes habilidades".

+Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasaba tiempo así con papá+  
+Flaky parece estarse divirtiendo+

Mientras que Flippy observaba todo desde la ventana. Luego se quitó de la ventana dejando a un lado su cuchillo de cocina.

+Pensé que otra persona tenebrosa había venido+ Flippy parecía más calmado. –Pero sólo era el papá de Flaky. Luego se recargo en la pared. –Me alegra que su papá sea una buena persona. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando los abrió eran de nuevo ese amarillo psicópata. –No tuve que usar mis herramientas de trabajo.

Ya era de tarde. Se notaba en el cielo anaranjado y los tres estaban en una pista.

-Bueno, este el último evento. Una carrera a la cima.  
+No he ganado ni un evento+ Pensó Flaky abrumada.  
-¡En este evento, tienes la oportunidad de ganar 100 puntos adicionales y ganar la delantera! Dijo Russell.  
+Vaya, ¿entonces que estuve haciendo todo este día?+  
-Sera una competencia justo y honesta.

Russell preparaba una pistola con una vaya de sal.

-Flaky-chan.  
-¿Sí? Pregunto Flaky.  
-¿Tanto quieres que vuelva a casa?  
-Si.  
-¿Tú no sabes porque tu madre y yo tuvimos el accidente?  
-No.  
-Todo fue mi culpa. No era bueno con el dinero, no sé cómo salió el tema cuando estaba conduciendo, pero ya sabrás el resto. Dijo un poco desanimado. –De hecho ahora debo más de tres millones de dólares.  
-¿Debes?  
-Todo fue mi culpa.  
-Vamos. En sus marcas… listos… en eso Russell dispara. Y los dos salieron corriendo. Flaky iba detrás su padre pensado en lo que le dijo.

+Entonces eso significa… No tenía idea de las deudas que cargaba, aun así si yo gano, no podrá estar de nuevo con mi mamá y mi tía no… yo estoy aquí sin saber nada de la situación.+ Flaky ya se le salían las lágrimas.

-Flaky. Russell iba en su moto. Flaky volteó a verlo. –Te diré una de tus grandes debilidades, ya que soy tu entrenador y todo eso.  
-Si.  
-Tu problema es que dejas vencer muy pronto por tus debilidades. Aun si no tienes fuerza de voluntad puedes seguir peleando y milagrosamente alcanzar tu objetivo. Ese el principio que seguimos los terroristas. Recuérdalo.

Flaky asintió.

-Sigue luchando aun cuando no valga mucho la pena. Hazlo hasta que tus sentimientos alcancen a tus padres. Nos vemos.

Luego de eso Russell se adelanto dejando a Flaky atrás aun manteniéndose con todo y su esfuerzo.

+ Hasta que los alcancen… tengo que seguir luchando por mi padre…+ Se iba quedando sin aire. +Para que al fin…+ Llego a una banca donde había una nota y una pan. -¿Papá?

_*Flaky-chan. Pensare mejor en lo de volver a casa, no te preocupes por mis deudas tengo buenas oportunidades de pagarlas. Tengo trabajo pendiente así que debo irme ya, toma unos refrigerios antes de que regreses*_

-Papá…  
-¿Eso está bien?

Russell estaba con Giggles en un lugar más lejos de donde estaba Flaky.

-Muy bien, Flaky-chan ahora cree que tienes un plan secreto para derrotar a los Séptimos. En cuanto ella escucho eso, su diario del futuro les pasó esa información.  
-Aunque es falso.  
-Pero los Séptimos se han resistido a destruir el diario del futuro de Flaky-chan para mantenerse al tanto de la situación. Gracias a eso hemos ganado tiempo valioso.  
-Ese es un buen truco viniendo de ti. Russell se puso su casco, no esperaba menos de Giggles o eso pensó.  
-Fue la idea de Cuddles. Russell se desilusionó mucho.  
-De cualquier forma, me debes una por esto.  
-Muy bien no hay problema. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, a Russell le salió un leve sonrojo y miro a otro lado, pero se le fue el encanto al escuchar lo siguiente. –Así lo habría querido la Jefa.  
-No digas estupideces. Giggles alzo la mirada. –No soporto hacer cosas por los demás y menos de las personas muertas. Si lo vas a hacer hazlo para aquéllos que aún están vivos. Nada bueno sale cuando escapas del pasado. Y dicho eso Russell se fue con su moto dejando a Giggles sola.

Flaky comía tranquilamente su merienda y Flippy la observaba desde lejos gracias a sus binoculares.

-Qué bueno, Flaky. Dijo un poco más calmado y con una sonrisa cálida. Hasta que noto algo y lo observo de inmediato era el papá de Flaky que había salido de un taxi y había vuelto al hospital. –¿Hm? Tenía una expresión un tanto confundida.

-¡¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo dejo? ¡Maldición! ¡Podría ser capaz de vivir si tan sólo lo tuviera!

Su padre estaba aventando todas las cosas de Flaky para poder encontrarlo. Incluso quito la sabana pero no lo encontraba de pronto sonó su celular.

–Sí, es sobre Haren… No, este… Si lo encontrare sin falta… Creo que Flaky lo escondió en algún lugar… Si no se preocupe lo encontrare sin falta. Por cierto mantendrá su promesa no.

En una esquina de la habitación Fliqpy escuchaba todo de lo que hablaba. Sus ojos ámbar parecían no mirar a ningún lado, pero podía escuchar todo.

_-Si destruyo el celular de Flaky, usted cancelara mis deudas._

En eso Fliqpy se asoma para ver si era cierto, pero en una milésima de segundo el papá de Flaky volteó. Dejo el celular y salió de la habitación pero no había nadie. Fliqpy estaba en otra esquina.

-¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

En el centro de atención juvenil "La Villa De Papá" 7 de Julio.

-¿Entonces usted es el Jefe del centro de atención "La Villa de Papá", Hikari Lumpy-san?  
-Aja, soy yo. Dijo volteando su cabeza de lado de una manera infantil. Haciendo visible sus aretes de alce.  
-Es una orden. Giggles alzo un permiso. –Vamos a buscar por los alrededores. Lumpy volteó su cabeza para el otro lado de manera infantil tanto como su expresión.  
-Bueno, no hay problema son bienvenidos. Lumpy hizo una mini reverencia.

_-Basados en una recopilación de las historias de celulares, las autoridades creen que los sospechosos que atacaron la residencia Kousaka. Pueden estarse escondiendo en la Villa de Papá._

-Increíble, Giggles-sama, encontraste donde estaban. Flaky admiraba la televisión con su papá a lado.  
-¿Entonces ellos son los que te atacaron, no es genial?  
-Sí.

Fliqpy iba caminando hasta su padre con un cuchillo de cocina lo cual Flaky notó enseguida y fue empujándolo hacia la salida.

-¡Flippy! ¿Con que vas a pelar manzanas? ¡Muy bien yo te acompaño!

Fliqpy fue empujado sin mostrar resistencia mientras su padre los veía con duda.

-¿Ibas a apuñalar a mi padre hasta matarlo? Pregunto en un susurro Flaky sería mientras Fliqpy servía un poco de té. –¿Sabe que nunca te lo perdonaría? Luego Fliqpy iba a vaciar un polvo en una taza. Pero Flaky lo detuvo. –Tampoco puedes envenenarlo. Grito en un susurro Flaky.

Fliqpy volteó a otro lado, cuando cerro sus ojos estuvo así unos segundos. Luego Flippy la miro con cara de inocente.

-¿En quién confías más? ¿En mi o en tu papá?  
-¿Eh?

Luego Flippy volteó disimuladamente con su entre-ceja fruncida.

-Tu papá debe estar conectado con los Séptimos de alguna manera.  
-Eso no puede ser.  
-Él sólo vino a ti para solucionar sus deudas. Él estaba buscando tu celular en esta habitación mientras no estabas.  
-¿Papá hizo eso? Flaky estaba sudando frio.  
-Créeme, Flaky. Si tu celular es destruido morirás. No queremos verte morir. Así que…

En eso el teléfono suena diciendo que era una llamada importante para Flippy. Fliqpy fue hasta él y contesto de la manera más fría.

-Bueno.  
-_No vayas a ponerle un dedo encima su papá. Segundo.  
_-Séptimos.  
-¿Lo olvidaste? Nosotros sabemos todo lo que van hacer.

Shifty estaba en una banca con Lifty a lado que este contemplaba una joya en su estuche con un leve sonrojo (Ya saben de qué es la joyita xD) mientras Shifty sonreía victorioso con el celular de Flaky en la mano.

-¿Entonces ella tiene una pista para dar con Noveno y Onceavo? Ese viejo es interesante. Llévalo a donde te diga, si no bueno pues te darás una idea de lo que aremos con sus diarios.

Se escucha la puerta abrir y Flaky volteó.

-¿Quién era?  
-Nuestros atacantes, me dijeron que llevemos a tu padre a la Torre Tree Twon.  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?  
-No tengo idea pero sé que es malo. Flippy puso su dedo índice en su boca mientras se curveaba un poco. –Así nunca recuperaremos el celular de Flaky.  
-¿Su ce…lular? Pregunto el papá de Flaky un poco nervioso. Flippy "se hizo el sorprendido"  
-Espere… ¿No se lo dijo Flaky? ellos se llevaron el celular de Flaky. Si no llevamos a la Torre jamás recuperara su celular.

Flippy puso su mano en la mitad de su cara disimulando angustia, pero el papá de Flaky era quien estaba así ya que sin el celular de su hija nunca podrá pagar sus deudas. Todo eso lo capto Fliqpy, ya que el padre no veía ese ojo ámbar intenso oculto entre su fleco observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

+Te atrape+ A Fliqpy se le formo una sonrisa tan sádica.

En el ascensor de la torre estaban los tres.

-Flippy, no podemos meter a mi papá en esto. Flaky se acercó a Flippy.  
-Pero no podemos ignorar la demanda d Séptimo.  
+¿Flippy usara a mi padre así como así?+ Flaky se alejó ya que se sentía decepcionada. +Papá no puede exponerse a ningún tipo de peligro. Tengo que protegerlo+

Flaky volteó a ver a su padre, el cual lo notó de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, Flaky-chan huiré si las cosas se ponen peligrosas. Solían llamarme "Ton-chan el escapista" en mis días de juventud.  
-Papá. Flaky estaba angustiada por la situación.

Llegaron al Observatorio Principal (Vestíbulo principal) una vez que entraron, se encontraron en un altar en donde se encontraban los gemelos vestidos para una boda, los dos con trajes, Shifty uno negro con su sombrero y Lifty con una blanco. Quien este solo tenía una mirada perdida con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Primera. Shifty tenía su sonrisa arrogante.  
-Creo que tienen algunos asuntos conmigo. El padre de Flaky iba caminando hacia ellos.  
-Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Shifty se puso en frente del padre de Flaky y en cuanto se descuidó le dio un golpe en su estómago. -¡Qué amable de tu parte visitarnos!  
-¡Papá! Su padre se cayó al suelo por el dolor.  
-Ahora que tenemos a ti padre podemos irnos. Así que ya no hay necesidad de tenerlos con vida. Shifty alzó sus celulares.  
-¡Mi diario! Flippy tenía fruncido el ceño.  
+¿Es… ese?+ Flippy no estaba muy convencido.  
-Sería fácil romperlos así como si nada, ¿pero qué tiene de divertido eso? Shifty fue a dejar los celulares, y se quitó su saco. -¡Vengan una pelea puño a puño! Dijo ajustando su moño verde. -¡Veamos si tienes lo necesario para recupera tu diario y tu padre!

Flaky no se contuvo y fue corriendo hasta Shifty mientras gritaba.

-¡Yo… Yo protegeré a mi padre devuelvemelo!  
-¡Flaky!  
-¡Yee-haw! Shifty corrió hasta ella y la agarro su blusa mientras la tenía más en alto. -¡Haha! Si lo intentaste. ¡Pero vaya que eres débil!  
-¡Iré a ver las estrellas con mi papá!  
-¿Ah?  
-¡Puede que venga a casa y las veamos con mi tía!  
-Haha claro, claro.  
+Flaky está en peligro. Debo darme prisa y encontrar los diarios. Deben estar escondidos cerca de Séptimo+

Fliqpy tenía su mano escondida detrás de él su cuchilla de caza. Fue acercándose cuidadosamente. Luego vio a Lifty, quien no se movía y tenía un ramo en sus manos. Fliqpy lo contemplo.

-¡No arruines nuestro sueño!  
-¡No me des ordenes! En eso Shifty avienta a Flaky, lejos de el a unos metros de Fliqpy. Flaky volteó a ver a su padre.  
-Papá…

Su padre se iba acercando a la mesa donde estaban los celulares. Y agarro el de Flaky.

+¿Ah? ¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo?+ Pensó cuando su padre estaba a punto de romper su celular. Ella ya tenía unas lágrimas en su cara. +Si lo rompes, yo…+ Luego recordó lo que Flippy le dijo. _*Él sólo vino a ti para solucionar sus deudas*_

El celular ya le faltaba poco para romperse.

+Esto no puede estar pasando+ Parecía que los segundos no pasaban +Pero él es mi papá ¡el no puede hacerlo!+ Su celular fue destruido y Flaky lo vio con sus ojos. -¡No puede estar sucediendo!

Flaky dejo se cubrirse la cara para ver que no le paso nada. Y Fliqpy paso a su lado saltando cada uno de los asientos rápidamente. También paso por Shifty que este solo reacciono.

-¡Lifty! ¡Segundo!

Fliqpy salto hacia con su cuchilla y Lifty que solo vio sus ojos amarillos en busca de su sangre.

-¡Esos ojos! Lifty se dejó caer. Y Flippy agarro su ramo.  
-Ese era falso, Flaky.  
-¿Ah?  
-Los séptimos ya tenía los duplicados de nuestros celulares para nuestra confrontación. Dijo Flippy he hizo visible otros celulares. –Mira las esquinas lastimadas y las rayas del vidrio. Era obvio que los otros eran falsos. Solo un idiota caería en eso. Dijo viendo a su padre.

Flippy le lanzo su celular a Flaky el cual ella atrapo.

-¡Vez, Flaky! ¡Yo tenía la razón!  
-Flaky-chan dame eso. Flaky volteó a ver a su padre. –Una vez que termine con mis deudas te comprare otro celular, puedes pedir cualquier celular. Tenía sonrisa nerviosa. –Así que solo dame ese teléfono.  
+Ya veo, papá no sabe sobre los diarios+ -No puedo papá esto es.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo haciendo que todos se marearan.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?  
_-Ya es hora Shifty, voy a derribar esta torre.  
_-Maldición, Maru-chan, ¿ eh?  
_-Te daré una pequeña habitación para respirar. Después de todo estas por tu cuenta._

Hubo otra explosión cerca de Flaky.

-¡Flaky!  
-¡Flaky-chan!  
-¿Ah? Pregunto inocente, cuando se dio cuenta el suelo donde estaba se derrumbó haciendo que ella solo extendiera su mano. El papá de Flaky y Flippy corrieron hasta ella.  
**-¡Flaky!**

Los dos estaban a unos centímetros de la mano de Flaky.

_****¿En quién confías más Flaky?**  
**¿En mí o tu papá?****_

**Perdón por la tardanza D: tenía muchos pendientes. xc  
En fin quien escogera Flaky ¿Su Papá o Flippy?  
Amo el final de este capitulo *u***


	17. Familia de Descuento

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 17 disfruten :D Para los que lo esperaban con hancias xD**

Flippy y el Papá de Flaky estaban a unos centímetros de la mano de ella.

_****¿En quién confías más Flaky?**  
**¿En mí o tu papá?****_

_FLASBLACK_

Hace 14 años antes en la Torre Tree Town.

+Para mi la torre es un lugar lleno de recuerdos+

Varias familias pasaban felices, con sus hijos y parejas también.

+Hace 14 años, fui abandonado en la torre+

Pero solo un niño de cabello verde largo hasta sus hombros estaba en una esquina agarrado de sus rodillas, esperando a alguien.

_*"Estaré de vuelta pronto, así que debo quedarme aquí"*_

Todos iban pasando normalmente hasta que quedaron 6 personas y el solo repetía que estaría de vuelta, pero nadie llego y una lágrima callo en su mano.

-¡Esto es lo peor! Dijo entre lágrimas.  
-¿No es bueno? Él alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un niño de cabello verde con un sombrero y un antifaz negro colgado de su cuello. -Si este es el peor día de mi vida, entones debes saber que mañana será mejor. ¿Verdad? Le enseño una sonrisa cálida.  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
-¿Estás solo?  
-Si. Bajo su mirada.  
-¿Dónde están tus padres.  
-No lo sé. Él bajo su cabeza triste.  
-Ya veo, entonces ven conmigo.

Dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara, el levanto la mirada asombrado aun con lágrimas puesto pensaba que ya no tendría a nadie con quien estar.

+Ahí fue donde lo conocí+

El niño tomo su mano y se limpio sus lágrimas con su manga. Luego la soltó para ver a alguien.

+Su nombre era Shifty Ikusaba, nunca supe que eramos hermanos gemelos, hasta que entramos a la escuela, en ese tiempo eramos un poco distintos que no notaba la identico. Fuimos abandonados aunque Shifty era de otra madre eramos del mismo padre, y lo más raro era la apariencia que teníamos eramos idénticos, lo único que nos diferenciaba eran nuestros ojos, los de Shifty eran azules y los míos eran rojos. Y claro mi cabello*

Shifty saludo a un Lumpy más joven sus mechones amarillos aun no eran muy visibles y su pelo estaba un poco más corto tenia a una niña agarrada de la mano y otros dos estaban detrás de él. Lifty volteo a ver a Shifty.

* * *

Lifty seguía a Shifty a unos cuantos pasos detrás, Lifty tenía la mirada puesta en el piso. Lifty se había dejado crecer el pelo un poco más que Shifty para que se notara la diferencia, claro el tampoco tenia su sombrero... Shifty tenía una gota en su mejilla cansado de que Lifty lo siguiera. No paso dos minutos para que Shifty se cansara y se detuviera.

-Oye ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?  
-¿Por qué?  
-Se que somos hermanos, pero las aulas de primer año están abajo. Shifty se volteo un poco para ver a Lifty.  
-Es verdad. Dijo un poco deprimido.  
-Entonces no me sigas. Lifty bajo la mirada. -Vete, se que estarás bien por tu cuenta. Lifty seguía sin decir nada, Shifty lo noto y suspiro cansado y puso su mano en su nuca. -No tienes remedio. Lifty alzo su cara feliz.

* * *

Shifty y Lifty estaban arriba del techo de la escuela, Shifty estaba en su celular y Lifty le trato de dar un bocadillo de su comida pero Shifty se negó. Luego estaban en el patio, Shifty descasaba en el pasto y Lifty lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato fueron a una tienda en una maquina de peluches, Shifty agarro dos mapaches verdes uno con sombrero agarrado de la mano del otro los dos tenían antifaces y Shifty logró sacarlo Lifty le aplaudió muy feliz. Shifty hizo una sonrisa arrogante como la de los mapaches lo cual a Lifty no le molesto.

Luego fueron a una tienda por un helado. Shifty le señalo algo el cual Lifty volteo para ver como Shifty le mordía a su helado. Lifty estaba un poco rojo por eso. Ya era tarde y los dos fueron a la torre donde se encontraron de pequeños. Lifty escribía algo en su cel.

_*Shifty se metió en otra pelea ¿En qué piensa? Es muy violento* _

-¿Qué estás escribiendo? Pregunto Shifty al ver a Lifty muy entretenido.  
-De como te metiste en otra pelea. Respondió Lifty sin dejar de escribir.  
-Rayos, deja de obsesionarte conmigo y dedícate a otra cosa, da miedo. Dijo en un tonó burlón. -Como lo que sucede en el mundo o en ti mismo.  
-No hay problema, si tú no hubieras estado allí, yo no estaría aquí ahora.

Los dos estaban en la capilla de bodas, que daban en la torre.

-Yo... Lifty tenia una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué? Pregunto curioso Shifty.  
-Quiero casarme aquí.  
-¿Ah? ¿Quieres casarte aquí?  
-Es como tú lo dijiste.  
-¿Eh?  
-Lo peor de las cosas mejoran después. Lifty se apoyo en el barandal. -Este lugar es perfecto.

* * *

Lifty seguía escribiendo en su celular._*Shifty se peleó con un chico de clase alta, ¿no puede establecerse un poco?_ No notó que unas chicas hablaban de él.  
-En serio, ¿qué pasa con él?  
-¡No lo soporto!  
-Es como si él dijera, "Ay, pobre de mí"  
-Es un demente dicen que esta enamorado de su hermano.

Lifty se quitó los zapatos de la escuela.

-¿Enserio? Es un enfermo, de seguro le gusta que le den los hombres.  
-Oye, ¿por qué no le damos una lección?

Pero cuando iba a sacar los suyos encontró una nota. Que decía:

_Necesitamos hablar, ven solo a la fábrica abandonada a fueras de la cuidad. Shifty. _

Lifty ya había llegado al lugar acordado y entro en la fábrica.

-¿Shifty? ¿Dónde estás? Lifty le envió un mensaje a Shifty diciendo que ya estaban en la fábrica, luego se adentro más. -¿Oye Shifty? ¡Responde-me!  
-¡Vaya, en verdad viniste! Pues si que te a de gustar esas cosas. Lifty volteo para ver a dos chicos que se iban acercando a él.  
-Pero si parece una chica.  
-¿Y si nos delata?  
-Relájate, escuché que no tiene padres. Él no habla con nadie. Lifty se iba alejando cada vez más. -Además, todos somos menores de edad.  
-¡Te atrapé! Dijo uno pero Lifty se agacho lo que el chico notó rápido y lo agarro de su cabello.

* * *

A Shifty ya le había llegado el mensaje.

-¿Qué diablos? Shifty le marcó a su celular.

* * *

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! El celular de Lifty estaba muy lejos de él. -¡No! Ah Lifty le pusieron una bolsa para que se callará.

* * *

-No hay respuesta. Shifty estaba angustiado. -Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me responde? Shifty no dudo y echo carrera para la fábrica. +¿Por qué una fábrica abandonada?+ Shifty seguía marcando al celular. +¿Y por qué tengo esta sensación de hundimiento?+

* * *

La voz de Lifty no era escucha-ble ya que tenia en su boca... pues ya saben. Shifty no tardo en llegar para ver en sus ojos aquella escena que lo perturbo, los chicos voltearon para ver a Shifty con su boca abierta al igual que sus ojos, sus ojos azules estaban dilatados.

* * *

Shifty estaba al borde del edificio y Lifty lo veía.

-Perdón.

Shifty le dio un golpe izquierdo a un chavo, aventandolo al piso.  
Shifty tenía sus ojos dilatados a un con lágrimas viendo a la nada.

-Si yo hubiera estado contigo...

Shifty agarro a uno de su cabello y le metió un rodillazo en su cara.  
Lifty no decía nada solo lo miraba.

-Nada de esto tendría que...

Uno saco una navaja, Shifty lo miro como un perro lleno de rabia y sangrando de la boca pero eso no le importo.  
Shifty miro su mano su mano lleno de sangre con la navaja en manos.

-¿Por qué sucedió esto?

Shifty miro el cuerpo en el charco de su propia sangre.  
Shifty miro sus manos.

-¡Esto es... el final! ¡No sé que puedo hacer! Shifty estaba a punto de aventarse pero Lifty lo abrazo de la espalda haciendo que se cayeran lejos del borde de la torre.  
-¡No lo hagas! Lifty puso su cabeza en su hombro con unas lagrimas y solo susurro para Shifty. -No lo hagas, si te duele tanto, entonces yo te cuidaré, si es difícil de seguir entonces yo llorare contigo. Pero por favor no me... no me dejes. Shifty se volteo para abrazar a Lifty, quien este corresponder el abrazo.  
-Nunca estarás solo de nuevo, te lo juro te protegeré. Hasta el fin Lifty.  
-Shifty. Lifty se alejó para verlo a los ojos, Shifty solo pudo hundir sus labios en los de Lifty.

Flaky vio para arriba para como su mano estaba estrechada con la de Flippy, él estaba más que feliz por eso.

-Flaky…  
-Flaky-chan. Dijo su padre, él estaba a punto de caer pero Shifty lo agarro a tiempo.  
-Tú vienes con nosotros. Shifty lo agarraba como a un perro.

Shifty puso su brazo en su cuello para que no hiciera nada, Flaky estaba tratando de tomar aire, mientras Flippy le daba masajes en su espalda, tratando de calmarla un poco.

-No puedo creer… que mi papá me mintiera… Flaky tenía unas lágrimas asomándose en su cara Flippy tenía una cara de preocupación.  
-¡Flaky! Flippy se dio cuenta de Shifty y Lifty se iban escapando. -¡Se dirigen hacia arriba!  
-¿Arriba? ¿Por qué?  
-Ellos deben tener un plan de escape. ¡Vamos! Flippy agarro del hombro a Flaky y lo llevo con el corriendo.

Iban corriendo todo lo que pudo y Flaky observaba su celular.

-¡Ellos van a saltar con paracaídas!  
-Bueno, podemos tomar su paracaídas después de derrotarlos.  
-¿Derrotarlos? Flaky y Flippy iban subiendo unas escaleras. ¿No hemos perdido? ¡Y estamos heridos todavía!  
-Yo sé porque perdimos la última vez… y es porque yo luche solo, con tal de savarte. Llagaron a un piso y se detuvieron Flaky trataba de tomar aire.  
-Perdón, soy una inútil para las peleas.  
-Para nada Flaky, es justo lo que necesitamos. Vamos a utilizarlo para nuestra ventaja.  
-¿Ah? Flaky alzo la mirada.  
-Vamos a luchar a nuestra manera.

Mientras tanto en el centro de atención juvenil La Villa de Papá. Un agente iba corriendo hasta Giggles, quien esta estaba en un tipo granja a unos metros lejos de Lumpy. El oficial le susurro algo a Giggles.

-¿Qué? ¿La Torre Tree Town?  
-Hubo una misteriosa explosión y un incendio. Está por derrumbarse, también se encontró una nota en la habitación del hospital de Haren Flaky diciendo que ella fue a la torre.  
-Esto puede convertirse en algo serio. Pónganse en contacto con su tía inmediatamente.  
-Si jefa.

Luego de eso el oficial se retiro dejando a Giggles sola con Lumpy y una niña que estaba a su lado.

+Maldita sea, no encontramos el servidor de Octavo, ¿sólo fue una distracción?+

Lumpy estaba muy tranquilo para su gusto con su típica sonrisa de idiota. En un ascensor se encontraba Shifty y Lifty ya con su cambio de ropa, Shifty se ponía su paracaídas mientras Lifty observaba su celular.

-Shifty, van a venir.  
-Si lo sé.  
-Era mejor que tú hubieras destruido sus diarios en lugar de remplazarlos.  
-Lo siento, personas tan patéticas como Flaky, sólo me dan ganas de fastidiarlos.  
-Sin embargo, me alegro de haber tenido nuestra ceremonia en esta torre. Lifty puso su mano en el vidrio haciendo visible su aniño.  
-Es verdad.  
-Era mi sueño…  
-No… Lifty volteó a ver a Shifty. –Era nuestro sueño. Luego le enseño su puño haciendo visible su anillo. –Vamos a estar juntos para siempre. Dijo con su sonrisa arrogante.  
-Si… Los dos hicieron su típica sonrisa.  
-Amo esa risa, en fin ajustaremos las cuentas con ellos de una vez.  
-¿Ganaremos?  
-Su amor no es real, nunca nos ganaran.  
-Tienes razón. Lifty puso su codo el hombro de Shifty.  
-Bueno, ya se lo que piensa primera. Ella vendrá contra nosotros desesperadamente como siempre.

Pero un sonido hizo de lado los pensamientos de Shifty. El abrió su celular.

-Ya está aquí, vamos Lifty. Shifty cargo el cuerpo inconsciente del padre de Flaky.  
-Sí, Shifty.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió solo para dejar ver a una persona a una sola persona con una sonrisa que solo la define a él. Fliqpy tenía en manos su celular y su cuchilla de caza.

-¿Segundo? Fliqpy solo se rio. Y miro a otro lado. -¿Dónde está Primera?  
_-Me estoy escondiendo porque soy débil. _Shifty volteó a todos lados pero no la encontraba era obvio que estaba hablando por un altavoz.  
-¿Primera?  
_-Perdimos la última vez porque yo estorbaba.  
_+Esta tipa… es de lo peor+ Shifty esta muy enfadado.  
_-Aquí vamos, Séptimos._

Fliqpy tenía sus ojos dilatados y pasos su lengua por su cuchilla, tenía una sonrisa muy aterradora.

-¿"Aquí vamos"? ¡No te escondas! Lifty veía con miedo a Fliqpy.  
-Shifty.

Shifty corrió hasta Fliqpy a toda velocidad, Fliqpy estaba en posición de pelea listo para contratacarlo.

-¡No me jodas, maldito!  
-¡No Shifty! De un momento a otro Fliqpy también hecho carrera. -¡Shifty! ¡Su cuchilla va hacia el lado izquierdo de tu cabeza!  
-¡Muy bien!  
_-¡Flippy! ¡Séptimo te pateara desde la derecha! _  
-He, ok.  
-¡Imbécil!  
-¡Mi cuchilla es más rápida!

Shifty agarro el cuchillo de Fliqpy y le dio un golpe en su pansa. Haciendo que rodara varios metros.

+¡Maldita sea! ¡Mis heridas se abrieron!+

De un momento a otro Flippy escupió sangre, y Shifty se iba acercando a el lentamente.

-Tuve que deshacerme del estorbo. Shifty agarro su celular y lo reviso, Lifty se iba acercando lentamente. -¿Así que Primera está el habitación de difusión? ¡Voy hacer que llore!  
-¡Shifty! Lifty iba a detenerlo pero el cuchillo de Flippy lo distrajo, haciendo que Lifty agarrara su brazo inmovilizándolo y puso su cabeza en el piso. –Nunca aprenden ¿verdad? ¡Nunca vas ganar uno contra dos! Fliqpy solo atino a reírse.  
-Tienes razón, uno no puedo contra dos, y menos contra tres.

Lifty no entendió pero esos ojos lo aterraban aún más.

+Atraparon a Flippy+ Shifty abrió la puerta en busca de Flaky.  
-¡Oye, Primera! Fue revisando cada lugar. -¿No está aquí? +¿Por qué no?

Shifty reviso el celular de Flippy.

+Su diario dice que está aquí+ Luego lo notó. –No puede ser. Este celular es…  
-No se puede ganar contra dos… y menos contra tres. Flaky iba subiendo las escaleras y Lifty lo vio.  
-¿Primera?  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Son las réplicas que hicimos! Shifty botó el celular. Luego el ve su celular. –Lifty… ¿Un dardo?

Flaky hecho carrera hacia Lifty.

+¡El plan de Flippy está funcionando!+  
-¡Lifty! ¡Ten cuidado con su dardo! Grito Shifty saliendo de la cabina. Flaky arrojo su dardo. Pero a unos centímetros del diario del Lifty paso.  
-¡Falle!  
-¡Lifty! Shifty casi quería saltar de la barra que se interponía en él ya que la cabina estaba en un segundo piso.

El cuchillo de Fliqpy iba pasando por el cuello de Lifty y antes de que lo cortara.

-Yo soy Fliqpy, soy la otra personalidad de Flippy. Lifty lo escucho pero se acordó de lo que Shifty le dijo.

_*-Si este es el peor día de mi vida, entonces debes saber que mañana será el mejor, ¿Verdad?  
-La peor de las cosas, mejoraran después. Este lugar es perfecto.*_

Su cuchilla paso y Lifty solo tenía su boca abierta.

-Shif… ty… Lifty se dejó caer encima de Flippy.  
-¡Lifty! Iba corriendo pero una explosión se hizo presente.  
-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Podemos utilizar este paracaídas para salir! ¡Flaky me alabara de nuevo! Dijo muy feliz. Pero Flaky le agarro de hombro.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-¿Ah?  
-¡Sólo deberías terminar con su diario!  
-Pero él iba a matar-  
-Siempre tomas las cosas demasiado lejos.

El padre de Flaky se iba acercando. Ella lo notó y vio como su padre agarro el paracaídas.

-¿P-Papá?  
-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy a salir de aquí!  
-¡Papá!

Él se hecho carrera y salió con el paracaídas saltando del lugar.

-¡Papá!

La explosión consumió todo el lugar, la tía de Flaky estaba con un oficial.

-¿Flaky-chan? Luego notó a su papá volando. -¿Ese… es?

El papá de Flaky cortaba las cuerdas del paracaídas y las de seguridad con una navaja. Se quito el paracaídas.

-¿Y ahora qué? No pude romper su celular. Mis deudas no van a-  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Kuruo?! La tía de Flaky iba corriendo hasta el.  
+¿Rea? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?+  
-¡¿Qué paso con Flaky-chan?! ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?!  
+Es la última persona que quería encontrar, tengo que deshacerme de ella+  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Sabía que eras un pésimo esposo para mi hermana! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú vienes conmigo!

Rea agarrado de la mano a Kuruo y lo jalo pero el se detuvo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde crees que me vas a llevar?! Dijo soltándose de su agarre.  
-¡A dónde va a hacer! ¡A La estación de policía claro!  
-¡Ah! ¡No se nada acerca de Flaky-chan!  
-¡Estabas con ella! ¡¿No?! ¡El detective me lo dijo todo! ¡Ahora ven conmigo!

Ella se acercó y él ya estaba sudando.

-¡Suéltame!  
-¡No vendrás conmigo!  
-¡No! Él ya estaba temblando con la navaja en manos. –¡Te dije me sueltes! Él se acercó a ella.

Parte de la torre ya estaba destruida. Flaky estaba atrapada con Flippy y Lifty debajo de escombros.

-No sirve de nada, no puedo levantarla.  
-¿Flaky?  
-Es… una… pena… Shifty… evitó el… derrumbe…  
-Séptimo. Dijo Flippy.  
-Shifty… sabe… lo que esta… pasando… a través… de su… diario. El sabe… que estoy… apunto de… morir… Sus palabras cada vez eran más débiles. –Y… cuando… caiga la… torre… ustedes también… morirán… Shifty… saldrá… de aquí… pronto… entonces… el… va a ganar…  
-¿Todavía no te ha matado?… Flippy lo agarro de su cabello Lifty solo tocio.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo Flippy?  
-Bueno, ya en un rato lo termino… Dijo Fliqpy. –Si lo atraigo con tus gritos, nos dejara salir.  
-¡No lo hagas, Flippy!  
-No te pongas en el camino… Flaky. Fliqpy imito la voz de Flippy sin voltearla haber. –No hay otro camino.  
-¡No saldrá nada bueno de eso!

Luego escucho algo.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? Pregunto Flaky.  
-¡Espera, Lifty! ¡Te rescatare!

Shifty enterraba un palo de metal para sacar a Lifty. El abrió sus ojos.

-Shif… ty…  
-Se supone que debemos llegar a ser dioses y estar juntos para siempre ¿recuerdas? ¡Yo te protegeré pase lo que pase! Lifty estaba llorando.  
-Basta Shifty… voy a morir de todos modos… Su voz se estaba quebrando.  
-No, continúa… Ordeno Fliqpy. -¡Él es mi rehén!  
-¡Ya basta Flippy!  
-¡Cállate Primera! Pienso que cuidarían de el por mí mientras que los saco. Y ahora ¿le dices que no haga algo de corazón frio? ¡Eres una fastidiosa!

Dijo mientras cavaba con el palo de metal.

-¡No se mueve! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Empuja hacia arriba Primera!  
-Pero entonces vas a hacer lo que quieras…  
-¿No estás solo vivo porque el ha matado a todos tus enemigos por ti? Solo dejas que el haga todo el trabajo sucio por ti.

Flaky no sabía que hacer era cierto lo que le dijo Shifty.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Oye Segundo, ayúdame!  
-¡Soy el que hace las demandas!  
-¿Y tú qué? Siempre estás con tu orgullo de "salvar" a ella.  
-¿Ah?  
-Eso no es lo que se llama "cooperación". ¡Se llama seguir egoísta! Flaky trataba de empuja el concreto.  
-Ya basta de-  
-¡Ya basta de sus estupideces!

Fliqpy y Flippy se quedaron en blanco.

-¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto porque me estas amenazando? Te equívocas. ¡No soy como Primera!  
-¿Shifty? Lifty ya no aguantaba. –No lo hagas. No hay problema, estoy a punto de-  
-¿Morir? ¿A quién le importa? ¡No me importa!

El concreto por fin se levantó haciendo visible a Shifty. Ninguno de los tres lo podía creer. Shifty tenía la mitad de un tubo clavado en su pansa. Todo el esfuerzo se veía pero a Shifty no le importaba.

-¡Su amor no es nada comparado con el nuestro!

La sangre brotaba de su herida y se deslizaba en ese tubo de fierro. Lifty lo notó.

-Shifty, ¿Por qué? Shifty rio con una cara llena de dulzura hacia Lifty.  
-Perdón… estoy acabado. Flaky lo miro con la boca abierta y luego se volteó a Flippy.  
-Flippy, ayúdame a salir, hay le levantar esto.  
-P-Pero…  
-¡Flippy! ¿realmente me amas? ¿O solo es obsesión?  
-Yo…  
-No puede decir lo mismo. Cree en mí, Flippy. Flaky le dio su mano.

Flippy se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego soltó el cuchillo. Y tomo su mano luego de un intento más con la ayuda de Flippy lograron salir. Flaky y Flippy ayudaron a Lifty a salir de ahí, y luego se quitaron el tuvo a Shifty. Lifty estaba con los ojos cerrados, en brazos de Shifty.

-Supongo que llegue demasiado tarde de nuevo… Dijo con una sonrisa luego escupió sangre a otra dirección. En el celular de Shifty decía.

_Séptimo, Ikusaba Lifty muere por pérdida de sangre.  
_-Ustedes ganaron, ahora váyanse de aquí.

Shifty le aventó el paracaídas. Flaky lo atrapo.

-Séptimo.  
-No me mires como si fuera tu amigo. ¡Vete!

Flippy y Flaky salieron con el paracaídas la torre estaba temblando señal de que se iba a derrumbar.

-Creo que no vamos a vivir juntos siempre como dioses.

El celular de Lifty cambio.

_Shifty vino a salvarme, él es realmente lo mejor. Lo Amo._

-Pero aún así… seguiremos estando juntos.

Shifty apoyo su cabeza junto la a la Lifty, Se notaba a una pequeña sonrisa. (Llore TuT en esa parte) La torre se derrumbó con una última explosión, Flippy llevaba cargando a Flaky.

-Voy a tratar de tener una conversación sería con mi papá y mi tía.  
-Flaky. Volteó a verla.  
-Es posible que odies a mi padre, y puede haber un montón de problemas, pero quiere que se lleven bien. Y quiero que me ayudes a hacer que eso suceda.  
-Muy bien. Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Los dos descendieron y Flippy se quitó el paracaídas justo cuando iban a bajar Giggles los encontró.

-¡Flaky-Chan!  
-¿Giggles-Sama?  
-¡Oye Flaky-Chan! Cálmate y escúchame.

Detrás de Giggles había una ambulancia y unos médicos llevaban a alguien. Solo se veía un cabello rojizo en la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Flaky notó eso enseguida, Flippy le hacía caso.

-Algo ocurrió aquí.

+Giggles-sama me estaba diciendo algo, pero no llego a mis oídos. Porque esto no es…+ Flaky miro su celular.

_Tía  
_-Flaky-chan, tu tía…  
_Tía está muerta…_

Los ojos de Flaky estaban dilatados. Lo único que se escuchó de ella fue su grito desgarrador.


	18. Lineas Cruzadas

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 18 disfruten :D **

Un año antes en la secundaria Tree Town.  
Había un montón de cuadernos, libros, lápices y cosas regadas en el piso, ya que a cierta personita la habían empujado, haciendo que llegara tarde a sus clases. Mientras otra personita la veía en una esquina. Ya no había nadie más en todos las pasillos.

_**Fue una coincidencia total**_

Flippy tenía una gran sonrisa al ver como Flaky recogía sus cosas que estaban todas dispersas en el piso de la escuela, parecía que viera algo fantástico frente a el.

_**Yo estaba siguiendo a Haren-chan como siempre lo hago**_

Flaky ya estaba punto de terminar y metió una pequeña carta con un corazón sellándolo, que al parecer era de amor en su mochila, lo cual Flippy lo notó…

_**Entonces, lo vi. **  
_-Oh rayos.

Y Flaky se echó a correr para no llegar a clases mientras Flippy la veía irse no podía creer lo que había visto con sus ojos, tenía una expresión de confusión.

_**¿Una carta de amor?**_

* * *

-¡Hey!

Flippy iba caminando normal por el patio de la escuela ignorando a todas las chicas que lo veían con asombro como si fuera lo mejor de su vida al igual que muchos chicos lo veían con envidia, de que todas ellas estuvieran viéndolo como si fuera una estrella de cine. Paso de largo en frente de dos chicas que hablan de él.

-Amano-san es realmente asombroso. Ellas dos estaban perdidas en él.  
-¿Vas a invitarlo a salir? Le pregunto su amiga.  
-Por supuesto que no, no estoy a su altura. Además no tengo nada bueno con que enseñarle.  
-Ah, pues que mal por ti.  
-¡Cállate!

Flippy se sentó en su asiento correspondido, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio y más de todas esas chicas, claro no todas. Flippy abrió los ojos los cuales estaban delatados y abrió su celular el estaba debajo de su escritorio para que nadie viera lo que estaba haciendo.

_**¡Idiotas!, yo nunca saldré con chicas patéticas que solo se fijan en mi apariencia**_

Flaky llego luego de unos minutos después de Flippy.

_**Solo hay una persona que me interesa en toda la escuela**_

Pensó Flippy con ternura, mientras Flaky pasaba de largo sin ni siquiera mirarle, pero a Flippy parecía no importarle ya que solo verle era suficiente para hacer su día mucho mejor.

_**Haren Flaky-chan**  
-Haren-chan por fin llega.  
¡Se ve tan hermosa!_

Es lo que estaba escrito en su celular después de verla. Alzo su mirada con una sonrisa cálida solo para verla a ella, a ella que siempre estaba en su mente.

_**Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que empecé a pensar en ella**_

Recordó aquélla vez donde estaban los dos solos en el salón escribiendo sus planes para el futuro, o al menos eso hacía Flaky. Puesto que Flippy no lograba escribir nada tenía una cara de suma seriedad.

_**Por alguna razón no supe que escribir lo que quiero en mi futuro en la encuesta**_

Tenía su ceño fruncido y una mala cara mientras veía la hoja en blanco, hasta que notó a Flaky y se fue a encaminar con ella, pensando que no sabía que poner en su futuro de ahí una conversación.

_**Ambos tuvimos que quedarnos después de clase, y yo hice esa promesa con ella.** -"¡Tú serás mi esposa!".-  
-"¡Sí! Cuando seamos más grandes"-  
-"Claro"-_

-Ahora daré a conocer los resultados de la encuesta.  
_**Haren-chan fue la única que me rescato de mi situación desesperada**_

Todos estaban poniendo atención, oh algo así aparentaban puesto Flippy estaba viendo a Flaky con un cejo de preocupación. Luego se acordó de aquélla carta que decía "Para: Wakabe Truffles"

_**Entonces… esa carta de amor, no puedo permitir que se lo dé a, el** _-Nuestra clase hará un café con maids. Voy a necesitar a alguien que compre los materiales después de la escuela…

El maestro alzo la mirada puesto estaba viendo un documento para los preparativos del salón que iban a organizar hasta que los noto.

-Se lo encargare a Haren-chan y Amano-san, ya que se encuentra hoy es si día servicio. Los dos estaban calmados hasta que noto otra cosa. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, en tu casa son muy estrictos, ¿verdad, Amano-san?  
_**¿Ah?**  
_-Creo que se lo pediré a alguien más  
_**¡¿Eh?!**  
_-¡Sí quiere yo puedo ir! Sensei.  
-Muy bien, cuento contigo Wakaba-san.

Flippy dirigió su mirada con recelo, ya sabía para quien era la carta la cual había escrito Flaky. Mientras ella se sonrojo al ver quien le tocaba.

_**El representante de la clase, Wakaba Truffles, el nombre que está en la carta de amor de Haren-chan** _En su cuaderno estaba la palabra Muere, con mayúsculas. **¿Tiene que i_r con él, de todas las personas? Tengo que evitarlo, antes de que le dé la carta de amor** _

Flippy ya estaba temblando de la rabia. Mientras ya cuando ya habían salido de clases Truffles y Flaky se dirigieron a la tienda acordada.

-Aquí debería estar todo lo que necesitamos.  
-Sí. +Yo ni siquiera tengo amigas en la escuela. ¡Pero en este momento estoy de compras con Wakaba-san! No es el momento para que yo dude, si definitivamente voy a hacerlo+  
-Vamos, Haren-chan.

Truffles le agarro de la mano ella se sonrojo pero asintió feliz, pero Flaky volteó para ver a un oso verde con traje militar, todo lindo que paso en medio de ellos haciendo que quitaran sus manos con un sonido de "¡Dum"! después de eso se alejó corriendo, Flaky se calló de los nervios y de la impresión. Los dos se quedaron con cara de ¿Ah? Flippy estaba en una esquina todo jadeante.

+Eso estuvo cerca+  
-¡Mamá! ¡Mira un oso! Un niño se acercó a, el muy feliz.  
+¡Ellos estaban a punto de entrar en el estado de ánimo adecuado!+ Pero Flippy noto algo.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí. Flaky se agarró de la mano de Truffles.  
-¡Grrr! Flippy tembló de rabio el niño lo noto y salió corriendo.

Flaky puso un marcador en una canasta que llevaba Truffles.

-¡Aquí está!  
-Debe ser casi todo. ¿Vamos al cajero?  
-Sí. +Bien debo comprar unas bebidas para levantar más el ánimo+

Flaky metió el dinero en la máquina de bebidas y estaba pensando en cual escoger.

-Veamos… Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa estaba a punto de apachurrarle uno hasta que una mano de eso le apachurro en otro. -¿Uh?

Flaky se sorprendió al ver al oso de nuevo y este no conforme con una vez le apretó seis veces más y luego de eso se fue corriendo dejando a Flaky toda aturdida pero aun consiente de lo que paso.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Imbécil! Grito Flaky con sus manos arriba, luego las bajo. -¿Qué paso con ese oso? Metiéndose en mi camino. Flaky suspiro y se fue.  
+Ahora sí, eso estuvo cerca, no dejare que compre bebidas y consiga su objetivo+  
-Sniff, sniff. ¡Estoy asustado!  
-No llores, esa cosa rara ya se fue.  
-¡MAMÁ!

Madre e hijo notaron a Flippy en su traje y salieron corriendo.

+¡Como sea! Debo impedir el momento adecuado para que le de la carta.+

Flaky iba caminando al baño.

-Muy bien, voy a darle la carta después de ir al baño.

Flaky estaba viendo a otro lado y no se dio cuenta que Flippy puso un letrero que prohibía el paso al baño, Flaky no decía nada pues estaba procesando la información. Hasta que se dio cuenta. Intento pasar del lado derecho pero Flippy alzo sus manos y le impidió el paso, Flaky trato de hacer lo contrario pero Flippy la bloqueo de nuevo; Flaky no aguanto y estallo de rabia.

-¡No me fastidies! ¡¿Ahora que estás haciendo?

Flaky alzo sus manos para dejar caer su carta lo cual noto Flippy y como un ninja entrenado intento quitársela pero Flaky solo la agarro cuando esta estaba bajando Flippy tenía su brazo derecho hacia abajo en la dirección izquierda muy incómodo para él, Flaky tenía cara de (._.) le acercó la carta e intento hacerlo mismo Flippy en dirección opuesta. Flaky se aterro y se quitó a tiempo.

-¿Tú… quieres quitarme esta carta? Flaky tenía una gota.  
-Ugh. Fue lo único que dijo Flippy.

Flaky se alejó unos pasos del oso y salió corriendo con un grito de miedo. Flippy la miro pero atrás de apareció la mamá y el hijo con unos oficiales.

-¡Seguridad! ¡Allí está el tipo que les dije!  
-Ugh…

Flippy se dio la vuelta para ver a los oficiales. Luego de eso salió corriendo, con varios oficiales detrás de el.

+Si no puedo por las buenas, será por las malas+

Flippy vio a Flaky correr hacia una escalera eléctrica, bajo su mirada al final de esta para ver que Truffles estaba ahí con cara de preocupación preguntándose, done estaría Flaky.

-¡Haren-chan! ¡No le entregues esa carta!  
-¡Wakaba-san! Flaky Bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras.  
-¿Ah? ¿Haren-chan? Flaky se puso en frente de Truffles.  
-¡Haren-chan! Flippy lo empujaron hacia las escaleras. -¡Detente! +¡Sí el me quita a Haren-chan, mi futuro desaparecerá!+ Flippy extendió su mano.  
-¡Wakaba-san!  
-¿Sí?  
-¡T-Ten! Flaky le extendió la carta con un reverencia. Flippy trataba de quitarse a los policías. -¡Por favor acepta mis sentimientos!

Flippy estaba devastado, Truffles tenía la boca abierta. Las escaleras avanzaban lentamente hasta que por fin llegaron al final. Ya era tarde y Flippy camina a su casa.

+Fue un pésimo día+ Llego a su casa y al llegar a su casa pateo escalón. +Pero…+ Luego llego se subió. +Pero… no importa… ¿No?+ en las paredes habían un montón de papeles. +No hay nadie para llamarme sobre ello+ Flippy se quitó la cabeza de su disfraz, y llego a una habitación a oscuras. –Mamá, papá, estoy en casa.

En la jaula se encontraban sus padres, con la sangre seca abajo de esta jaula apenas se veía que se iban a quedar en los huesos.

+Ha pasado un mes desde que murió mi papá y mamá+ -La hoja de calificaciones, la hoja de control de calorías. El número de veces que he hablado, el número de veces que llegaba tarde. Flippy se sentó abrazando sus piernas. –Números… números…

_FLASHBLACK_

Flippy recordó cuando era cuando más joven. Estaba en la misma jaula con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su padre lo veía con indiferencia.

+Siempre me castigaban cuando hacía algo mal+  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!  
+Y nunca se me permitía una comida decente+

_FLASHBLACK_

-¿Qué se siente estar en mi lugar? Dijo con una sonrisa.

_FLASHBLACK_

+Él me dijo que me ayudaría a ser un hijo de elite para ellos+

Un frasco de pastillas estaba tirado en el piso, mientras sus padres estaban en la jaula hechos una fiera por tal "comportamiento" de su "hijo".

-¡Flippy! Dijo su mamá. -¡Flippy déjanos salir!  
+Fue donde encerré a papá y mamá como el me dijo.+  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? Dijo su papá.  
-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?  
-Él me dijo que me tratarían mejor si entienden mi dolor. Dijo Flippy con una sonrisa.  
-¡No eres nuestro! ¡Maldito enfermo! Dijo su padre lo cual destrozo a Flippy. -¡¿Por qué tuvo que traerte al mundo?! Sus ojos cambiaron.  
-No los necesita…  
+él me dijo que sería mejor que los dejara allí más tiempo, seríamos felices si lo hacía+

_FLASHBLACK_

+Pero me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ellos, como los de ellos hacia mi estaban muertos+ -Él me dijo que seremos felices si estamos así.

Luego cambio su mirada… a una más tranquila.

-Me alegro… de que el haya rechazado la carta de Haren-chan.

Luego miro la hoja a su lado.  
"¿Qué quiere hacer en un futuro?"  
"Ser el esposo de Haren-chan"  
Fue lo que estaba escrito.

-Todavía tengo un futuro, mientras lo proteja, me asegurare de casarme con ella algún día… A Flippy le salió una lágrima. -No, ese es mi futuro.

En la casa de Flaky otra de la tía Flaky fue imprimida y había más fotos en todos los juegos de dardos, ella estaba tapada con su sabana mirando hacia abajo, a lado había unos emparedados con una de Flippy que decía "Ánimate"

-¿Quieres que yo reviva a tu tía y tú mamá?  
-Así es. ¡Debe ser fácil para ti, ya que eres un dios!  
-Eso es imposible. Dijo Deus  
-¡¿Por qué?!  
-Yo no tengo la habilidad de manipular el proceso de la casualidad continua actual, mi vida está a punto de llegar a su fin. Deus se volteó para como la parte que cubría su ojo estaba despedazándose. –Si yo muero, entonces el control de la casualidad continua en este mundo se perderá, y será el fin de todo.  
-Así es, tu tía no es única que va a morir. Todo el mundo va morir. Dijo Murumuru. –Sin embargo hay una manera de salvarla. Hay una manera de salvar a todos y conceder tu deseo.

Flaky estaba tan deprimida pero eso no le impedía ver su celular, no le gusto la noticia que vio.

-¿Papá?

Luego escucho un ruido y bajo a ver aun con su manta solo para encontrarlo, tirado en el suelo con una herida en el rostro.

-¡Papá! Flaky lo curo.  
-regrese a arreglar algunos negocios pero fui atacado por alguien el oscuridad, seguro que tiene que ver con mis deudas. Flaky estaba de perfil furiosa.  
+¡Tuviste el valor para venir aquí!+ -Papá.  
-Hm. Levanto la vista.  
-Apuñalaste a mi tía, ¿verdad? Confiesalo.  
-Oye vamos.  
-¡No te hagas el tonto!  
-Flaky-chan, ¿tienes alguna prueba? ¿algo de que haya apuñalado a tu tía?  
-Bueno…  
-Si no la tienes, entonces solo haces acusaciones falsas.

Flaky estaba furiosa hasta que noto un papel.

+¿Un recibo de la casa de empeño?+ -¿Estas escondiendo algo en la casa de empeño?  
-No es de tu incumbencia. En eso trata de taparlos.

Su padre estaba haciendo oraciones para su tía y su madre, Flaky solo estaba detrás de con la cara más sería.

+¿Sera que está escondiendo algo? El reclamo es para mañana, si se trata de algún tipo de evidencia, iré allí para conseguirlo, voy a seguirlo y tomar el paquete y luego enseñarle la evidencia. ¡Hare que confiese todo!+

En un café de Tree Twon, se encontraba Flippy en una mesa con Giggles.

-Amano-san, tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte. Flippy no decía nada. –Se trata de los esqueletos que encontramos en tu casa. Sólo sabemos que dos de ellos son tus padres y esto esta bien, pero… el problema es el tercer esqueleto, nosotros ni siquiera hemos dado con su identidad.

Flippy seguía sin decir nada, sin más se levantó para retirase de la cafetería, Giggles bajo su mirada por no poder sacar la información deseada.

+Vamos a conocer todo de una vez cuando se complete el análisis de ADN, es por eso que, antes que eso suceda…+

+¡Maldita sea, me quede dormida!+ Flaky revisaba su celular. +Papá se fue… se dirige a la casa de empeño, si lo sigo ahora. ¿No lo lograre?+ Flaky no dejaba su celular. +¡No esto no es bueno!+

Flaky salto de la cama, Flaky no dejaba de correr al igual que no sacaba la vista de su celular para ver si tenía un cambio, pero nada que cambiaba luego Flaky recordó un atajo no tardo mucho para llegar. Su diario cambio y eso la alivio pero aun así no dejaba de correr. Al final del pasillo encontró a su papá quien este llevaba una bolsa, luego vio que se tomó un taxi y se fue en él; Flaky reviso su celular para ver a donde se fue. Flaky no perdió el tiempo y se fue. En el templo de Tree Twon su padre iba subiendo las escaleras, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo luego miro hacia abajo triste.

-¿Fue tan duro subir desde la última vez? Se quedó viendo abajo unos segundos +¿Estoy teniendo un momento difícil porque estoy por mi cuenta?+

_FLASBLACK_

_Una Flaky más pequeña iba subiendo felizmente las escaleras con sus pequeños piecitos, sus dos mechos que tenía en forma de conejito se movían con el viento. Trataba de subir lo más rápido posible._

_-¡Voy a ver! ¡Voy a ver! ¡Papá, mamá, este santuario es perfecto para mirar las estrellas!_

_Flaky se detuvo en unos escalones y alzo sus brazos con gran alegría para ver a sus padres, ellos dos se miraron después de ver a su hija tan feliz._

_FLASHBLACK_

+Todo lo que hicimos fue revisar el lugar, y ya no regresamos+ Su padre por fin llego.  
-Te encontré papá. Él se dio la vuelta.  
-¿Flaky-chan? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Flaky fue corriendo hasta él y le quito la bolsa.  
-Voy a obtener la evidencia que muestra como mataste a mi tía. Cuando lo abrió no podía creer lo que vio. -¿Un telescopio? ¿Papá?  
-Lo compre para que los tres viéramos las estrellas.  
-¿Ah? Flaky volteó a verlo.  
-Eso fue lo que estaba empeñado. Su papá se rio gentilmente. –Se muy bien que la policía va a arrestarme pronto. Luego se sentó de rodillas, con Flaky.  
-Papá. El apretó los puños.  
-Por lo tanto, yo quería un poco de tiempo papa prepararme, yo solo quería pedir disculpas a tu tía y tu madre y volví por mi telescopio preciado de la casa de empeño.  
-Entonces… Su padre estaba llorando.  
-Ahora no hay nada que me arrepienta… Perdón, Flaky-chan.

Flaky también quería llorar sus lágrimas ya estaban anhelando con salir, de hecho ya estaba saliendo.

-Este lugar tiene una gran cantidad de tiendas cada vez que hay un festival.  
-Volvamos aquí la próxima vez, Flaky-chan. El cielo se estaba nublando y los ya estaban listos para retirarse. –Cuando acabe mi pena de prisión.  
-Sí.  
-Una vez que compense por todo me gustaría empezar de nuevo. Entonces, ¿hay alguna manera de que podamos vivir juntos de nuevo Flaky-chan?  
-Sí, siempre y cuando consigas un trabajo honesto.  
-Voy a hacer lo que pueda…

Un oficial estaba escondido en los árboles, el celular de Flaky cambio sin darse cuenta que un oficial iba directamente hacia ellos. Flaky lo reviso, noto que su padre se detuvo, solo para ver como un cuchillo estaba clavo en su papá, él se calló al suelo Flaky estaba en shock por ello, hasta que reacciono.

-¡Papá! Grito con un montón de lágrimas. -¡Papá! ¡Papá! Su voz se iba quebrando y trataba de empujarlo para ver si respondía. –Pa…pá. Flaky no paraba de llorar. +¿Por qué? El me pidió disculpas, reconoció su crimen y dijo que quería cambiar… Pero… Pero…+  
_*Sin embargo hay una manera de salvarla, hay una manera de salvar a todos y conceder tu deseo. Haren Flaky, debes convertirte en una diosa.* _

Flaky no aguanto más, varios oficiales salieron de su escondite, tenían sus armas atrás de ellos, Flaky iba acercando su mano al cuchillo.

-No lo tomes como algo personal.

Uno estaba a punto de apuñalarla pero Flaky fue más rápida y le clavó el cuchillo en su pansa.

-¡Como se atrevieron a matar a mi papá!  
-¡Maldita mocosa!

Otro se iba a cercar a Flaky pero ella lo noto más rápido y lo esquivo haciendo que el chocara con el cadáver, otro le iba a disparar pero uso al oficial como escudo, todo lo predijo sin ayuda de su celular…

-¿Qué pasa con esta chica? ¡Ella utilizo un escudo humano!

No termino de hablar porque alguien ya le había cortado el cuello. Flippy apareció con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Flaky? Fue corriendo hasta ella.  
-¿Flippy? Flaky cayo de rodillas se tapó la boca pero no aguanto y empezó a vomitar.  
-Flaky… Flippy le trajo agua del estanqué. –Bebe esto y cálmate.

Flaky lo tomo temblando en cuanto lo tomo lo escupió del asco y empezó a toser, Flippy estaba preocupado.

-Flaky… Flaky estaba temblando con el celular en manos. -¿Flaky? La voz de Flippy era de pura inocencia al igual que sus ojos verdes.  
-He tomado mi decisión. Flaky lo apunto con el cuchillo, el seguía preocupado. –Me convertiré en una diosa. Dijo entre lágrimas.  
–Voy a matar a todos los dueños del diario para convertirme en diosa y traer de vuelta a papá y mamá y mi tía, ¡eso te hace mi enemigo, Flippy!  
-¿Así? Dijo con una sonrisa triste.  
-¡Voy a estar bien por mi cuenta! Sé dónde está Octavo, Noveno bajara la guarda debido a mí. Y voy a encontrar a Onceavo.  
-¿Y yo? Flaky no paraba de temblar. -¿Vas a matarme ahora?

Flaky cerró los ojos y lentamente con mucho temblor fue acercando el cuchillo a Flippy quien este no hacía nada. Flippy lo notó.

-¿Flaky? Flippy bebió el agua y se acercó a Flaky para darle un beso, en ese beso le paso el agua que salía de boca de Flaky. Ella bajo un poco el cuchillo. –Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¿Ah?  
-Estoy dispuesto a morir por ti Flaky, no importa cuando, donde, a que hora. Porque yo te amo, ese es mi futuro.

Flippy le regalo una sonrisa, Flaky no aguanto soltó el cuchillo, ya empezaba llover y Flaky se echó en los brazos de Flippy con tu todo su dolor los gritos no cesaban Flippy solo la abraza. Todo eso lo vieron Deus y Murumuru.

-Parece que Onceavo ya hizo sus movimientos.

Deus no dijo nada solo otro pedazo se le cayó.

**Bueno y con esta me despido ADIOOOS! Mentira les dejo un especial n3n disfruten**

**°Mini Especial°  
°Flippy Y Murumuru°**

Murumuru iba caminando normal con su paleta de hielo hasta que notó algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Flippy estaba observando hasta que algo lo interrumpió.

-¿Estamos buscando algo interesante?

Un oso blanco apareció a lado de él, que con un salto desesperado se alejó con todo su miedo.

+¿Quién es?+

Flippy iba corriendo con todo el terror posible mientras Murumuru lo perseguía.

-¡¿Por qué diablos me persigues?! ¡Hay algo peligroso en esa cosa! ¡Qué alguien me loa alejeeeeee!

Llego a un ascensor y con toda su desesperación apretó el botón. Flippy suspiro de alivio pensando en que por fin se abría librado de "eso".

+¿Qué diablos le pasa? No tengo tiempo para jugar. Tengo que vigilar a Haren.+

Flippy apretaba con toda su desesperación el botón de abrir, cuando Murumuru de otro lado con la misma velocidad lo hacía con el botón de cerrar.

-¡Nyaaa!  
-¡Achuu!  
-¡¿Qué diablos ahces?!  
-¡¿Qué diablos haces tú?!

El ascensor se abrió y Flippy hecho carrera y detrás de el Murumuru, mientras la madre e hijo se apartaban.

-¡Hey!

Flippy volvió a entrar y Murumuru estaba por entrar.

-¡¿Qué?!

Pero el ascensor le atoro su cabeza. Flippy le daba al botón de cerrar.

-¡Abre!

Murumuru no aguanto y salió disparada hacia atrás. Y Flippy aprovecho para cerrar la puerta.

-Por poco… Un oficial le toco el hombro. -¡¿Qué?! ¡No vez que estoy ocupada aquí!

El oficial se lo llevo como un peluche.

**Espero les haya gustado :D bueno ahora si me despido gracias por leer ¡ADIOOOS! :D **


	19. Borrando Todos Los Mensajes

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 19 disfruten :D Me tarde lo se D: xD**

En el ayuntamiento de Tree Town, en una junta muy importante. Todos discutían sobre si iba a cerrar la Villa de Papá.

-¡Alcalde! Creo que cerrar el centro infantil esta misma semana sería demasiado repentino. ¡Alcalde! ¡Por favor responda! Él no decía nada solo le salió una lágrima, detrás de sus lentes negros.  
-¡Estoy de acuerdo! Se me parte el corazón cuando pienso que esos chicos serán alejados de sus hogares. Tenía su mano en su pecho y sin más prosiguió. –Sin embargo como saben, se sospecha que los culpables detrás de la caída de la torre se están escondiendo en ese lugar.  
-Pero…

-No puedo imaginarme que semejante lugar sea seguro. ¡Eso no es más que rumor! Golpeo su escritorio y se levantó aun con las lágrimas. -¡Será demasiado tarde si esperamos a que aparezca el problema. ¡Les aseguro! Que considero a todos los niños de esta ciudad como hijos míos. Y claramente, eso incluye a los niños del centro de cuidado. ¡Estoy seguro que ustedes tampoco quieren que ellos sean usados como rehenes! Todos empezaron a murmurar. –Además, moverlos a otro centro sólo será temporal. Deseo minimizar el efecto que esto tiene sobre ellos. Más lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos. –No puedo imaginar cuál sería el motivo de alguien para oponerse a esto. El hombre que se había levantado para reclamarle no decía nada. –Pero claro, escucharé cualquier argumento del lado opuesto.

El señor ya no dijo nada y se sentó, sabía que el alcalde tenía razón con su propuesta, sin más observo para ver que ninguno de los hombres de la junta decía nada. Ya sabía que había ganado con su propuesta.

-Entonces prosigamos con la votación. Todos se levantaron y el veredicto fue el siguiente.  
-La moción se aprueba con voto mayoritario. La Aldea de Papá será cerrada. Sonrió malicioso.

En la Casualidad de tiempo y espacio, solo quedaba. Octavo, Noveno y Onceavo.

-¿Quieres que la Primera y el Segundo sean removidos del juego? Pregunto Noveno, Octavo solo atino a mirar.  
-Ya pasaron cinco días desde que tuvimos cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos. No vinieron a las reuniones desde entonces. Deberían ser expulsados.  
-Solo han pasado cinco días.  
-Deus no tiene tiempo de sobra, no creo que podamos permitirnos el seguir reglas inútiles de manera tan estricta. Murumuru solo miraba a Deus.  
-Cierto. No hay necesidad de ser atados por reglas sin sentido.  
+Según el informe de Giggles, alguien puso a la Aldea de Papá en una posición difícil.+ Pensó Noveno. +Probablemente sea obra de Onceavo. Tiene a tres dueños del diario acorralados al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién demonios es este tipo?+  
-Bien, entonces expulso a Primera y a Segundo, su existencia será borrada-  
-¡Espera! Los cuarto dirigieron su mirada al lugar donde estaba Primera. – Solo llegamos un poco tarde. Flippy abrazaba a Flaky por atrás sus manos estaban en sus pechos. Y ella estaba en una pose superior  
-¿Primero?  
-Buenos días, Onceavo. O debería llamarte ¡Alcalde de la Cuidad Tree Town! Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquello pero más el. En eso Flaky se ríe. -¿Acaso pensabas que estaba perdiendo el tiempo por los últimos cinco días?  
-¿Cómo…?  
-Ahora que todo conocen sus identidades, no hay razón para esconderlas.

Deus pasó su mano por encima de todos quitando la capa negra que tenía con la cual ocultaban su identidad. Russell se rió por lo bajo enseñando su sonrisa. Lumpy estaba serio. Y Flippy le dio un beso a Flaky y él se regresó a su lugar. Flaky dirigió su mirada a The Mole.

-La única persona que se convertirá en dios… ¡Seré yo! The Mole y Flaky intercambiaban miradas.  
-¿Cómo demonios…  
-… Supiste quién era? Fue simple, pasé los últimos cinco días en el ayuntamiento donde toda la información de la cuidad aparece. Mi diario del observador predice todo lo que pasa alrededor mío. Reuní una enorme cantidad de datos con solo sentarme en el salón principal. Aparentemente su discurso, Alcalde The Mole, decidió la votación sobre el cierre de la Aldea de Papá. Lumpy lo miro con mucho odio. –Debido a su intervención, la proposición que iba a ser rechazada, fue aprobada. Mole sonrió satisfactoriamente.

En un hotel de la cuidad.

-¡¿Qué tal Flippy? Flaky tenía un sonrojo y una mirada bien feliz al igual que su sonrisa. -¡¿Cómo lo hice?!  
-¡Estuvo perfecto! ¡Estuviste muy genial Flaky!  
-¡Todo fue acorde al plan! Dijo Flaky sacando una libreta. -¡Gracias, Todo fue gracias a ti! En la libreta estaba escrito lo siguiente:

Flaky.  
"Debido a tu intervención, la proposición que iba a ser rechazada, fue aprobada."  
Onceavo.  
"Argh…"  
(Seguro se enoja, jaja)  
Flaky  
"¡Ja, ja, ja!"  
¡Flaky mira a Onceavo y se ríe fuertemente, y se va!  
Onceavo.  
"¡¿Cómo es que alguien como ustedes pudo descifrar mi identidad?!"  
(¡Yay! Flaky es tan genia.)

Flippy bajo su mira el suelo le parecía interesantemente hermoso en esos momentos.

–S–Solo quiero serte útil. Luego Flippy fue por su mochila la cual estaba a lado y empezó a sacar su ropa, Flaky lo miraba curioso.–Aunque aun no evitamos que el Onceavo alcance su meta.  
– ¿Su meta? Flippy alzo su mirada.  
–Sí, la meta más probable de Onceavo puede que sea robar el Servidor de Octavo. Flippy se saco su camisa dejando ver una más delgada de color blanco muy pegado sin mangas, Flaky aun seguía sin entender.–La Villa de Papá depende. Espera.  
–¿Huh? Flippy fue quitándose su cinturón, luego de eso agarra su cierre lo bajo. Dejándose caer el pantalón Flaky noto sus bóxers negros y se tapo los ojos con un gran sonrojo.  
–Ahora si ahm, que decía. A sí, Depende completamente del financiamiento del gobierno. Flippy se puso su camisa mientras buscaba sus collares. –Ya puedes ver Flaky. Ella solo abrió uno de sus dedos dejando ver su ojo. –Obviamente, eso incluye los costos de mantenimiento para el servidor del diario. Si cierran la Villa de Papá, todo lo que tenía volverá a ser propiedad del gobierno.

Flaky tenía su cabeza de lado aunque Flippy tuviera su camisa, todavía seguía en bóxers, ella no se había cambiado de ropa seguía usando un vestido Beige con detalles negros y unas medias de igual color, aunque no usara vestidos muy seguidos este le daba mucha movilidad que sus pantalones y sus suéteres olgados.

–¿Pero qué haría Onceavo con el Diario de Octavo?  
–Hmm, tal vez haga más secuaces.  
–¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es malvado! Flaky se volteó repentinamente para ver a Flippy. El solo asintió luego reviso su mochila para sacar un cuaderno que decía "Plan de Victoria (2)".

–es por eso que hice esto. ¡Vamos a formar una alianza! Mostro su mejor sonrisa. Flaky tomo el libro. –Persuadirás al Octavo, tal como escribí en ese guion. Ella bajo el libro y su mirada igual se sentía mal por ello. – ¿Flaky?  
–No creo que pueda hacerlo.

Flaky tenía su mirada abajo, Flippy sonrió y con mucho sigilo se aventó hacia Flaky quien esta sonrojada empezó a removerse, parecía que Flippy quisiera ya "eso" con ella.

–¡Flippy! ¡No quiero–  
–No te lo perdonare.  
–¿Huh? Flippy la abrazo.  
–Mataras a todos los dueños de diarios, y luego a nosotros. Y te convertirás en Diosa para darnos una vida a tus padres y a mi muy feliz. No te perdonare si no cumples con ello.

Flaky se sonrojo ante las acciones que Flippy hacia, pero luego se acordó, Flippy tenía razón no podía haber macha atrás.

–Tienes que luchando. Flippy se fue pegándose más a Flaky, ella ya no ponía ninguna resistencia. –Por mí. Lo último lo susurro hacia su oído, Flippy entrelazo su mano con la de Flaky y ella correspondió el agarre.

En un pequeño restaurante, donde el día yacía en un tarde hermosa, se encontraba dos personitas.

–¡¿Qué dijiste!? Giggles se paró de su asiento al escuchar la notica que le dio Russell. El cual tenía una chamarra azul con capucha, estaba tomando un café cuando lo dejo ver una ardilla.  
–Ya me escuchaste, Onceavo. No es nadie más que el Alcalde de la Cuidad Tree Town, The Mole Baccus.  
–¡No puedo creerlo!  
–Y parece que la Primera y el Segundo van tras el.

Russell tenía un brillo singular en sus ojos, su pequeña ardilla estaba escondida en su sudadera mientras el comía un pedazo de pan Giggles solo lo veía hasta que se sentó de nuevo.

–¿Qué sucede? Russell noto la mirada decaída de la peli–rosada.  
–Me reasignaron esta mañana. Desde hoy, seré el guardaespaldas del Alcalde. Russell se empezó a reír.  
–Vaya, esto será divertido.  
–¡No te burles! Giggles frunció su ceño. –Esto no es para reírse. Russell alzo su mirada con superioridad.  
–Bueno, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo va la investigación de el Segundo?  
–Los resultados de exanimación del tercer cadáver debería llegar hoy. Giggles saco cuatro fotos, del padre y madre y sus cadáveres. –Por el momento confirmamos la identidad de los otros dos.  
El padre: Amano Ushio.  
La madre: Amano Saika.

Russell miro las fotos detenidamente mientras Giggles seguía hablando.

–Ambos vienen de una familia de banqueros de elite.  
–Deberían haber sido felices. Russell tomo un poco de café.  
–Sin embargo, no pudieron tener hijos. Russell no se esperaba eso.  
–Entonces, el Segundo es…  
–Cuddles–kun está recolectando información sobre eso en este momento. No se si esto tiene alguna conexión al cadáver en cuestión. Pero Amano–san fue adoptado.

Flippy estaba en la horilla de unos árboles, con un pantalón de camuflaje una camisa negra y su gorra militar, no tan informal, ni formal. Pero si exactamente cómodo para su propio gusto. Sin más vio divisar unos autos con sus binoculares. Se quito una de sus placas sin antes darle un beso, luego con el reflejo del sol, Flaky que estaba mucho más lejos lo llego a notar, ella se puso un vestido rojo vino del mismo diseño con detalles negros.

–Bueno esa es la señal de Flippy. Comencemos.

Lumpy estaba arriba con una sonrisa de niño inocente. Con otros chavos de trajes blancos. Todos listos para sus planes, todos tenían antiparras puestas, menos Lumpy.

–¡Oye Primera! Dijo uno que estaba al lado de Lumpy. –Aun no confío en ti.  
–Esto está bien, pero ahora tenemos algo en común. Fueron acorralados por Onceavo, y no queremos que nadie se quede con el servidor de Octavo. Para poder eliminar sus dudas, hicimos un acuerdo para la habilidad de tu diario.

Aquél chavo solo hizo una mueca con su boca, Flaky le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, la más linda e inocente a lo que el se volteó a otro lado con un leve sonrojo.

–Veamos el plan una vez más.

_FLASHBLACK_

Flaky hizo dos rectángulos en la tierra con un palo, uno detrás de otro una línea que los topaba, y tres flechas dirigirse a los rectángulos.

–Este es el plan de ataque contra Onceavo, por la coalición entre la Primera, Segundo y Octavo. Yo Primera. Haren Flaky, detectare y parare el movimiento de Onceavo usando mi diario. Los detendremos adelante usando un gas para enceguecerlos. Esa será la señal para que todos los demás ataquen. Miyashiro Rin. Vio a una chava mucho más pequeña que ella. –Tendrás una visión general de todos los niños con tu diario del Orfanato. Dirigirás el ataque.  
–Entendido.

–Nanba Maruko. Maru–kun. Protegerá al Octavo y me vigilara a mi Primera. Tu diario de la imitación, que actual esta imitando el de Flippy, así que tiene la misma habilidad que mi diario.  
–¡Escucha! Si intentas algo raro, no dudare de–  
–Lo se.

Flaky se volteó para ver a la nada, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella misma.

–Hasta ahora todo va según el guion de Flippy.  
–¡Oye! Rin se acercó a Flaky sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Come un poco, no lo envenene. Dijo enseñándole un Onigiri.  
–¿Puedo?  
–Claro. La chica se sentó a lado de Flaky. –Se que no eres una mala chica. Pude ver eso durante lo sucedido con el Ojo sagrado.

Flaky la vio un rato recordando aquél desagradable encuentro con Splendon't. Luego mordió su Onigiri, para luego sentarse junto a la chica, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego Flaky se animo a hablar.

–Octavo tampoco parece una mala persona.  
–Claro que no, la verdad es que el director nunca dijo que quería convertirse en un dios. Los dos voltearon a ver a Lumpy quien este platicaba feliz con otros niños del orfanato. –Fuimos nosotros, los del orfanato los que quisimos que él un dios. Queremos que el viva, de seguro haría un buen mundo para nosotros. Flaky solo se le quedo viendo. –Bueno. La chica se levanto.  
–Gracias por el Onigiri.  
–No te preocupes. Dijo con una sonrisa. Flaky la vio y luego bajo su mirada con el ceño fruncido.  
–No deberías estar en esta pelea. Si Octavo muere…  
–¿No era la idea evitar que eso suceda?

_FLASBLACK_

–Bien, es hora. Dijo Flaky desidida.

Giggles iba manejando un auto que iba adelante de donde iba Mole, hasta que noto a unos jóvenes de blanco haciéndoles señales para que pararan.

–¿Hubo un accidente? Pregunto Giggles. Aquél joven se iba acercando hacia el coche hasta que noto humo, para luego lanzarlo debajo de automóvil. –¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios! Dijo Giggles, hasta su compañero le aviso algo. –¡Viene más desde el cerro!

Varios iban bajando, y otros les dispararon flechas hasta que al fin ellos salieron. Cada uno iba peleando con otro. Un joven le iba a pegar a un detective pero fallo, el aprovecho para dispararle pero se había alejando, dando oportunidad a Flaky de cortarle el cuello con una espada, todo eso lo noto Giggles.

–¡¿Flaky–chan!?  
–Eso es extraño. Dijo Mole a lo que Giggles volteó a verlo. –Si Primera se infiltro al Ayuntamiento, debería saber lo que puedo hacer. ¿Entonces por qué está atacando?

The Mole abrió un compartimiento dejando ver una pantalla con el esquema de su auto. Lo apretándolo. Y Rin observaba todo diciéndole los ataques que tenían que dar y esquivar todo a su diario.

–¡Vaya todo está yendo bastante bien! Dijo Maru–chan (LOL :c) Lumpy estaba detrás de el con sus antiparras puestas y un palea–cate blanco. –Y primera no está haciendo nada sospechoso. Dijo revisando su celular. Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme.

Luego todo algo del auto de Mole salió unos reflectores. Su celular cambio diciendo lo siguiente:

Julio 16 14:20  
¡Flaky se dio la vuelta repentinamente!  
Se aleja del auto.

Julio 16 14:30  
Flaky está revisando su diario para si las  
cosas van acorde al plan. Todo se ve bien.

Exactamente Flaky se alejó, cuando los reflectores salieron, todos los aprendices de dueños se quedaron sin señal.

–¡No puede ser! ¡Mi conexión al servidor se perdió!  
–Es un perturbador electromagnético. Dijo Mole con una sonrisa. –Con el Octavo contra mi, tener esas medidas es algo obvio.  
–¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Luego escucho unos disparos miro a la derecha para encontrase con Flaky que le disparo a unos dueños aprendices. Tenía su celular y luego volteó a verlo.

–¡Maldito! Dijo con mucha rabia.

Fliqpy iba corriendo a todo lo que podía con unos ojos amarillos casi al punto de aparentar neón, tenía una sonrisa psicópata mientras corría hacia Rin.

–¡Segundo! Rápido corta la antena– No término de decir por qué esos ojos la veían. –Esos ojos. Flaky lo veía hasta que salió de su boca un lamentable "Perdón". Fliqpy corría se deslizo para abajo con una espada a Rin para luego cortarla a la mitad.

–¡Qué divertido! Rio como maniático.  
–¡Primera!  
–Formamos una alianza y caímos en la trampa de Onceavo a propósito. Todo ha ido según el plan desde el comienzo. Teníamos una meta… Fliqpy pasó a su lado.  
–¡Maldita! ¡Nos traicionaste!  
–¡Matar a Octavo!

Maru–kun hizo un momento en su pansa el cual esquivó. Luego quería decapitar a Fliqpy pero este era más rápido, su destello por lo sádico era todo lo que le daba seguimiento. Y con ello le enterró la espada en su pecho.

–Escuche su deseo. ¡Me convertiré en dios y les concederé una vida feliz!  
–Como… sí… ¡Escape director!

Fliqpy pateo la espada y la saco, lo miro con unos ojos deseosos de sangre, lo cual Lumpy estaba aterrado. Y salió corriendo. Llego hasta la carretera y un auto se estaciono.

–¡Suba! Dijo Giggles abriendo la puerta. –¡Nos vamos!

Lumpy no dudo y abrió la puerta del auto cuando la cerro este arranco. Flaky llego para ver como se escapaba el móvil.

– ¡Flaky! ella volteó para ver a "Flippy". – ¡Aun podemos alcanzarlos! Fliqpy quito las flechas del auto.

Flaky conducía a toda rapidez.

–¡Lee mi diario Flippy! Flippy cumplía con sus órdenes.  
–Esta bien Flaky. Alcanzaremos a Octavo y a Onceavo.  
–Genial. Luego Flippy noto algo.

Julio 16 16:40 [En casa]  
Cuddles–kun aparece de la nada.  
Dice que encontraron la identidad del tercer  
cadáver en el jardín de Flippy.  
Dijo que es-

Los ojos de Flippy estaban cambiando.

+No hay forma de lo hayan averiguado. No hay ninguna evidencia, pero si…+ Flippy esta recordando la vez que lo había dejado solo, hasta que Flaky le tomo del brazo haciendo que este despertara de sus pensamientos.  
–Está bien. Estoy contigo. Flippy estaba triste aunque con un leve sonrojo. –No volveré a soltarte. Flaky tomo la mano de Flippy y este soltó el celular.

Mientras en el otro carro.

–¡Onceavo! ¡Mis niños están muertos! ¡Gracias a ti! Grito Lumpy con desesperación.  
–Le estas ladrando al árbol equivocado, Octavo. Dijo Mole con una sonrisa. –La derrota es culpa de uno mismo. Solo siéntate y mira. Mole saco su celular. –Mi diario, el Vigía, no perderá ante nadie.  
+El diario de Onceavo+ Pensó Lumpy mientras veía dichoso celular.  
–Ahí viene. Primera. El auto de Flaky iba acelerando.

–Los veo. Dijo Flaky.  
–Flaky, acelera y cambia de via. Flaky lo hizo. –Acércate a ellos Flaky. Flippy salió por la ventana con una pistola.  
–¡Flippy!  
–Como dice la predicción disparare a sus llantas y hare que se detenga. Flippy disparo y este lo esquivó.  
–Onceavo probablemente lo haya predicho con su diario. Su diario debe ser algo que describe sus alrededores, como el mío.  
+Eso significa que hay una alta probabilidad de que no pueda predecir cosas de, el mismo. En ese caso, podre atacarlo directamente.+

Flippy a punto, pero mole se hizo aun lado, unos segundos antes, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Uups.  
–¡¿También puede predecir lo que sucederá?! Flaky estaba en rabia. ¡Demonios! Flaky acelero a todo acorralando a Mole. –¡¿Cuál es la habilidad de su diario?!  
–¿Planea detenernos con eso? Nos es de ti ser tan brusca. Primera. El auto no aguanto y los dos cayeron a un puente. Flippy estaba algo aturdido pero a un podía escuchar.

–Despierta Flippy.  
–Flaky. La bolsa de aire lo salvo.  
–¡Rápido! ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!

Mole seguía aturdido por el golpe hasta que una ´pistola le quito del trance, alzo su mirada para encontrarse con Flippy apuntando con un arma. Todos estaban en medio de otra carretera, que estaba debajo de la otra.

–Nosotros ganamos.  
–Haha, ¿Enserio, eso crees? Tal como lo predijo mi diario. Algunos aliados vienen hacia aquí.  
–¿Tienes aliados?  
–No, tus aliados. Segundo.  
–¡No puede ser!

Alzo su mirada para encontrase con una moto, de la cual Cuddles se quito su casco para dejarse ver.

–¡Akise Cuddles! Grito Flippy furioso, un disparo hizo que Flippy soltara su arma, volteó atrás para ver a Giggles.  
–¡Oigan! Todos voltearon para ver a Russell. –¡Yo soy el peligroso aquí! ¡Nadie se mueva! Hehe. Russell tenía una granada en su mano derecha.  
–¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Flaky cortante.

–Tenía la estúpida sensación de que esto sería interesante. Luego de recoger a este tipo, fui al laboratorio forense. Dijo haciendo referencia a Cuddles, que estaba a su lado. –No sabes cuantas cosas interesantes hay Hehe. Además, escuche la radio de la policía para encontrarte.

_*¿Laboratorio forense?* _Flippy quería que fuera broma.

–Amano–san, no pudimos encontrar un ADN igual al tercer cadáver. Excepto por esto. Cuddles lazo una caja hacia Flaky quien está la tomo, algo confundida. –Flaky–chan, mira a dentro. Flaky la examino con cuidado y luego la abrió. Flippy tenía la entre–ceja fruncida. Con un leve toque amarillo en sus ojos.

_*¿Cómo demonios?*_

–¿Qué es esto? Pregunto inocente Flaky.  
–Es algo que Amano–san dejo el orfanato militar del que viene. Dijo Cuddles.  
–¿Orfanato militar? Quiere decir que…  
–Ese es el cordón umbilical de Amano Flippy.

_*¡¿Cómo mierdas pudo haber?!* _Flippy estaba cada vez más sudando frio, sus ojos estaban con un toque más amarilloso.

–Hice que el forense compare el ADN del cordón umbilical con el ADN del tercer cadáver. El resultado de los dos fue idéntico.

–¡ESTA MINTIENDO! Flippy se puso en medio de Flaky con su mirada abajo. –¡No lo escuches, Flaky! ¡NO!  
_*Déjame salir*_

–El ADN… es idéntico… Flaky se hizo a un lado para ver a Cuddles.  
–Sí, ambos tienen genes idénticos, lo cual significa que vienen de la misma persona. Eso quiere decir…

–¡NO Flaky! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡Todo lo que dicen es mentira! Flippy gritaba con desesperación.  
_*¡Déjame salir!*_

–Que el tercer cadáver es… Amano Flippy. El verdadero ya está muerto.

Flippy abraza con fuerzas a Flaky.

–¿Qué? Pero Flippy es… Flaky estaba aterrada.  
–En otras palabras… _ese_ Amano Flippy es un impostor. Flaky–chan. ¡Aléjate de él!

–¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡Es mentira!  
_*¡DÉJAME SALIR!*_

Flaky veía a los ojos de Flippy, donde su orbe estaba de la mitad amarillo y la otra verde. Mientras que él le tomaba de la mano.

+¿Quién es él?+  
–¡Todo lo que dicen es mentira!  
+¿Dónde está ese verde inocente?+  
–¡Confía en mí, Flaky!  
+¿Dónde están sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda?+  
–¡Por favor!  
+¿Qué es ese amarillo sádico?+  
–¡No es verdad!

Flaky iba alejando su mano poco a poco.

–¡No!  
+¿Quién es él en verdad?+  
–Fla–  
–¿Por qué?

Dijo Flaky en un susurro cuando por fin quito su mano.

–¡FLAKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

**Bueno aquí fin de capitulo XD Por fin termino este :P  
Ahora, ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Flippy y Fliqpy? O3O ¿Cómo Cuddles consiguió esa información? °O° ¿Flaky conocerá a Fliqpy? ¿Fliqpy no los matara si no me dejan Reviews? :O  
Todo en el otro capitulo XD.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D bueno ahora si me despido gracias por leer ¡ADIOOOS! :D **


End file.
